The Grimm's Summer Holiday
by golden.snail
Summary: Sabrina and her family come back to Ferry-Port Landing for a holiday. That's when Sabrina realizes everything had changed. Secrets unfold and mysteries are discovered. But can Sabrina cope when everyone is moving on and there is something dark waiting for her, holding her back? Or can her Trickster King come save the day? Maybe he's part of the problem... (PuckxSabrina) 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**The Grimm's Summer Holiday**

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm…. I WISH I DID THOUGH :D. Hope you enjoy my story, it's my first one! Oh and reply to my poll too. WOO, so here it is! Oh and its set after book nine but before the epilogues. Technically, let's say the epilogues didn't exist. This ending is much sweeter ****. Some mild language but no swear words (I'm a good girl) and sometimes OOC but other than that, you'll like it, fingers crossed. Daphne acts like she did when she was seven because I still wanted her to be a kid at heart. Sabrina is a lot more mature but also gets worried easily and likes to think more. Puck can be more mature and is more of a ladies man now, although he is still childish too. Just to let you know if you ever wonder 'what the hell is going on with that?' Cannis isn't with them anymore either and Red is still crazy without either Granny or Cannis with her.**

INTRODUCTION

***facts might not all be right, some just made up, I apologise in advance.**

Sabrina Grimm/ Queen of Sneaks= 16, living in New York, blonde hair and blue eyes, main character

Daphne Grimm= 11, living in New York, Sabrina's sister, brown hair and brown eyes

Veronica Grimm= mum, living in New York, black hair and blue eyes

Henry Grimm- dad, living in New York, blonde hair and brown eyes

Basil Grimm= baby, Sabrina's and Daphne's brother, one, black hair and grey eyes.

Puck/Robin Goodfellow/Trickster King etc. = 16 in human form, 4,000 and something in Everafter form, blonde hair and green eyes, from Shakespeare, living in Ferry-Pot landing

Granny Relda= German, old lady, Henry's mum, white hair with red streaks and blue eyes, living in Ferry-Pot Landing

Red= Crazy little 11 year old who needs Granny Relda with her to calm her or she goes crazy, Everafter, from Little Red Riding Hood, living in Ferry-Pot landing

Peter Pan= Puck's enemy, loves Sabrina, Everafter, from Peter Pan, living in Ferry-Pot landing

Set after Book 9 but the epilogues DON'T exist! Sabrina and the rest of her family moved back to New York after the war was over, leaving Granny Relda, Puck, Jacob and Red at Ferry-Pot landing. Mr Cannis moved away into the forest to do more meditation and live peacefully, alone. Red, Granny, Jacob and Puck still solve mysteries. Jacob has a new girlfriend called Claire who _isn't_ an everafter and Puck has a big story line near the middle of the story. Sabrina and Daphne, Veronica and Henry and Basil have lived in New York for three years and have finally settled down although they all miss Ferry-Pot landing (even Henry). There will be a lot of surprises including Red, Puck, and maybe the family (by family I mean Sabrina, Daphne, Basil, Veronica and Henry). That's all I'm going to say though! Don't want to ruin the story.

**So these are the main things that you will need to know about the characters. More things might be learned about them as the story goes on. **


	2. Chapter 2- Hello

Chapter 2- Hello's

**HI! So my story FINALLY starts here. I'm aiming for 5000 words but there might possible be more! Anyway enjoy and review if you like the story or don't. I'd appreciate it.**

Sabrina Grimm looked out of the train window at the small town called Ferry-Pot landing. All quiet and still and huddled together. She had been here once… but it felt like it had been so long ago; like a distant memory! But of course, Sabrina remembered it all too well. It was the time she realised fairy tales were real, that dreams could sometimes come true, that love existed and that her dead grandmother was very much alive. Obviously the first time she had come to Ferry-Pot landing, she and her sister were orphans and she didn't believe in anything like that. Her parents were missing and had been for two years. Luckily, after death, war, hurt and victory… they had found each other and were all a family again. This train ride was similar to that of a year ago but different in so many ways. Firstly- they were all together again, happy, living in New York and here for a holiday (it was summer and they had been living in New York for the past two years), secondly- the sun was shining, not raining, like everything was right with the world, thirdly- they were safe and knew what was going to happen. It wasn't going to be new to Sabrina or Daphne this time. It was like they were coming home. Sabrina could truthfully say that she dearly missed Ferry-Pot landing and all the chaos and excitement. But she wouldn't go back to living in the past for a million years. She was happy here and now, in the present. Still, coming back here for a holiday wouldn't hurt… right? Sabrina closed her eyes wondering what would happen if things started to go wrong all over again and the pain would come back to her as well as so many memories, which she had kept locked away for so long. Sabrina opened her eyes again and looked over Daphne who was at the window, her face pressed against the glass and Sabrina smiled feeling like everything was re-playing itself. Daphne often peeled herself off the window to ask the occasional question or say something random to Veronica Grimm, who was seated opposite to Sabrina in the middle of Basil (the sleeping baby) and Henry who was reading the paper. What Sabrina would have given to have them there when they first arrived here instead of Ms Smirt but then again, maybe not because then there wouldn't have been an adventure.

"Ms Smirt lied; there were _no_ bagels in Ferry-Pot landing… well_ I_ didn't find any anyway!" Daphne stated, clearly frustrated. Veronica smiled at her daughter but Henry on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure there will be some if you look in the right place. Or you could always ask granny to cook you up a special pink batch of some." Veronica said and Daphne, content with this information, smiled and turned back to the window. Sabrina groaned, one thing she didn't miss was granny's cooking. She always made different coloured weird stuff with a funny smell.

"_We will be arriving in Ferry-Pot landing shortly, please remain seated. This is the last stop for the day._" The voice said, crackling, over the speakers.

"YIPEE!" Daphne squealed and sat down next to Sabrina, unable to stop fidgeting. Sabrina herself was trying hard not to show her nerves and fidget; but it was hard. She hadn't seen anyone in such a long time, what if everything had changed? The train lurched to a stop and Sabrina thought she was going to be sick. Her mum, sensing this, reached over and took her hand. Sabrina looked up and smiled. Then steadily stood up and took her suitcase down. It was big- they were going to be staying there for six weeks after all. Sabrina _had_ to pack all the necessities; clothes, make-up, hair stuff, soaps and shampoo's, her mobile and its charger, jewellery and shoes and accessories plus things to entertain her when she got bored. They had four suitcases in total (Daphne sharing with Basil and everyone else having one each). Sabrina steadily walked down the narrow alley of the train. As she walked she looked around, the train was old… and in desperate need of a clean; the floor was littered with abandoned newspapers and half empty coffee cups from 'Star Bucks'. There were bits of paper, sweetie wrappers, food packets, food (sandwiches, chocolate even some chicken wings). The carpet had footprints on and was creased, the chairs had stains and some were broken with springs popping out. The walls were gathering plenty of dust. Sabrina cringed and made sure not to touch anything. When she finally reached the exit, there was a train worker stood next to the doors. He was dressed in a black suit with a black cap and white gloves. There was a ticket machine around his neck.

"Have a nice day. Goodbye." He said flatly. Who knows how many times that day he had to say that! She nodded and gave him a small smile then walked out and was greeted with a cool breeze. The wind blew back her long hair and the sun shone on the back. She closed her eyes and smiled, glad to be back in the town she once thought of as the most boring ever, but soon turned into a piece of her life. Daphne appeared at the exit and looked at the man with a frown, obviously waiting for 'goodbye'. He looked down at her strangely then looked up, rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Good day, miss, farewell." He said gruffly, not meaning it. As soon as the words escaped his lips, he was hugged and thanked dearly. He looked surprised, but who wouldn't be, It wasn't every day a small eleven-year old girl you don't know hugs you- then again, this _was_ Daphne we were talking about; possibly the strangest kid on the planet. Daphne took a step onto the platform and grinned. She clapped her hands and spun around then ran up to Sabrina, took her hands and they both spun around laughing. People were staring and although Sabrina noticed this and blushed a little, she didn't stop. Soon the train pulled away from the station, slowly at first but picking up speed until it was out of sight. You could only hear the chug-chugging of it as it rolled away into the distance and back to New York. The family walked down to the waiting area looking for Granny Relda. It didn't talk long when they suddenly all heard a loud voice shouting for them from the other side of the room,

"Lieblings, Henry, Veronica!" everyone turned their heads towards the voice and smiled. A certain plump old lady with white hair with red streaks and kind, blue eyes, dressed in a sunflower blue dress with matching hat rushed over to them. The family met halfway and hugs, hellos and kisses were shared as well as laughter and smiles. Sabrina smiled and pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. To come back to a place that was once your home after a few years of being away from it, it's… well, it's magical; like you are back where you belong! They all walked ahead to the car park, Daphne and Sabrina behind the grown-ups who were chatting away. Sabrina was just thinking about things to do in the summer when she felt a small, cold hand slip into hers. She looked down to find Daphne holding her hand and biting the others palm. Sabrina gently squeezed Daphne's hand and earned her attention.

"You okay?" Sabrina asked her sister quietly. Daphne nodded.

"Just glad to be back. This is going to be mucho gravy!"

"Yeah… me too. It's going to be hard when it ends." Sabrina shuddered, dreading the thought. Sure lots of things were wrong with Ferry-Pot landing, but so many things were right too. Daphne shook her head and look down.

"I don't want to think about it. I know it sounds stupid but I don't know if I _can_ leave this place again. I feel… comfortable here. It's not like New York. I don't know how to explain it." Sabrina nodded, agreeing with her. Her little sister was right and Sabrina felt the same.

"Me too." And that was that. It was all that was needed to be said. Silence hung between them as they walked through the train station to the car park.

When they had all finally reached the car park, the sun shone everywhere and bits of litter skipped in the wind. There were cars everywhere. Sabrina looked around, in search of her grandmother's car. She spotted it in the corner of the car park, under the shade of a huge oak tree. The same small, rusty red car she had hated and loved at the same time. Standing next to the car was a tall, tanned blonde haired- green eyed boy; Puck! Sabrina felt her heart beat faster and she started getting nervous. The boy she once had a crush on, three years ago, was there. After all this time and she couldn't help but silently smile at herself. She blushed and looked down. This was stupid, why was she like this? She didn't like Puck any more, maybe in a distant friend/ family sort of way, yet she was _NERVOUS_? It wasn't like her- this was Sabrina Grimm after all. She decided it was probably because they hadn't seen each other in a long time. She felt a tug at her hand and looked up to see Daphne trying to pull her along.

"Come ON Sabrina." She moaned. Sabrina saw the rest of her family heading toward the direction of the car. She quickly followed after them. They started walking along behind the rest of their family when Daphne stopped in her tracks and Sabrina turned around to look at her. She frowned at the girls open mouth and wide eyes.

"WHAT? Like you said, let's _go_!" Sabrina muttered, pulling her along. Sabrina wanted to get back to the house as soon as possible as the heat was soon becoming unbearable.

"It… It's…..I….. IT'S PUCK!" Daphne screamed and ran ahead to where he was standing. Sabrina rolled her eyes and carried on walking. They soon reached the car. Sabrina put her suitcase in the trunk with the others and stood next to her father who was looking at Puck with a grimace. Henry, after all this time, still disliked Puck. Sabrina never understood why. She had had a reason to hate him with all the pranks put Henry… he just seemed to hate him the first second he laid eyes on the troublesome boy. Veronica walked up to the fairy boy and said her hellos. Then it was Daphne who literally pounced at him and wrapped him up in a big hug. Puck laughed.

"Nice to see you too marshmallow!" he laughed, trying to peel her off. After a few seconds of trying he gave up and shrugged looking at Veronica for help. She laughed and tapped Daphne's shoulder. After a few seconds nothing happened, but soon Daphne opened her eyes and jumped off Puck, immediately shy. It was Henry next who stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Puck. Nice to… ugh… _see you_. "he said solemnly though Sabrina could hear the hint of disgust in his voice. She couldn't help but smirk. She found Henry's and Pucks argument extremely entertaining! Puck grinned.

"You too Henry. Nice to know you have finally come round!" Puck said, oblivious to Henry's hatred for him. Sabrina scoffed, if only Puck knew the truth. All eyes were on her as she realised it was her turn to greet Puck. Puck looked her up and down. Did he just check her out? No, that was a stupid thought! Sabrina was wearing ripped shorts, a white vest top, a blue Abercrombie jacket and black converse. Her hair was down with a skinny plait on one side. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, past granny, her mum, her dad (who was keeping a close eye on Puck. He was very protective of his daughter and this _was_ Puck) and Daphne. Sabrina looked to the floor and back up to Pucks face. He was a lot cuter than he was, it wasn't kid cute anymore, more like teenage cute; he had grown up. Sabrina wondered if he had matured too. She smiled at him at tucked a long strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hi…" she said quietly.

"Hey Grimm." He winked at her and she almost blushed. She went in for a hug but he backed away.

"Ugh, yeah. No thanks smelly. I'd rather not catch any more of your diseases. Puberty was enough." He crinkled up his nose at her. Her mouth dropped open and she caught him smirking at her before he turned around. She felt like punching him. They had just met again after three years of no contact and he was already being a dick to her? She thought he would have at least grown up a bit. But no… he was the same old Puck; the one she couldn't get along with, who always pranked her and called her names. All she wanted was to become friends. But there was no chance of that. Not with him like _that_. She was about to get in the car when Granny Relda stopped her.

"Oh no, liebling. I'm sorry but you are going with Puck back to the house. With Jacob not here we don't have any magic to help make the car bigger to fit us all in so we will have to make do with what we have. So Henry will drive with me next to him. Veronica with Basil at the back along with Daphne to hold the shopping we bought earlier on so it doesn't get squashed with all the suitcases. Sorry, next time it can be Daphne with Puck if you want." She said in her soft German accent, smiling. Then she turned and got into the car. The car soon came to life and started spluttering and groaning. It slowly drove away making a terrible noise as it bobbed along. Sabrina scowled and crossed her arms, watching the car fade into the distance. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to go with Puck? Especially since she was mad at him for being so damn rude! She was stopped through her track of thought as an arm snaked around her waist. She spun around to find Puck standing very close to her. She moaned in disgust and pushed him off. Puck laughed.

"What's up with you Grimm?" he teased. Yep, same old Puck… yay(!)

"Nothing, just get away from me. I'm not going anywhere with _you_!" she spat at him. The turned her back on him, arms crossed.

"And why's that?" he asked,

"Hmm… let's think! Oh, I know… because I don't trust you?" she said flatly raising an eyebrow.

"OOOH! Someone's annoyed because they didn't get hug!"

"UGH, no, I don't _think_ so!" she muttered under her breath. He was seriously getting on her nerves now.

"Aw does someone want a hug? Come on Grimm, come get some Puck-y wuck-y love." He said, holding her waist again. She sighed and rolled her eyes then spun around, and pushed him off her again. Then put her hands on her hips.

"I'm okay thanks. I think your girlfriend would get jealous!" she said in a sickly sweet voice, then she scanned the car park and pointed at a big hairy dog taking a dump near an expensive looking black car, "look, there she is now!" Puck looked over and his face flashed with anger. Then it cleared and he looked over at Sabrina grinning. Sabrina stared at him, not blinking. He walked over to her.

"Little baba in a little huffy wuffy. Aw baba boo-boo, don't cry!" he said in his best baby voice. He walked over to her and started squeezing her cheeks like she was a baby. She huffed and slapped him and he sprang back in shock, holding his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he sneered.

"Because you are acting like a moron and I don't like it. Plus DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled at him, attracting the attention of other people in the car park. She started walking away from Puck.

"Where are you going?" he called after her. She didn't bother turning round.

"HOME! Where do you think?" she shouted back. She kept on walking when suddenly, before she knew it, Puck had swooped her up off her feet and was carrying her, so she was in his arms in front of his chest. He took off and was soon flying high above the town into the clouds. At first Sabrina was silent as she hadn't registered what had just happened, but she soon realized she was in the air with… Puck. Even though she had told him not to touch her he still did. Her anger quickly turned to fury. She started kicking and punching and moving about a lot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHHH! GET ME DOWN!" Sabrina screamed as loud as she could. Puck's face turned red as he turned angry too. He had to keep swerving around to make sure she wouldn't fall and to keep steady.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP IT!" he shouted at her getting increasingly annoyed. She wouldn't though.

"NO!" she growled and did it even more. Now she was climbing about, covering Puck's eyes and climbing on his shoulder.

"SABRINA! I'm getting very annoyed now and you don't want to know what I will do, I SAID STOP IT!" he screamed trying to get her to stop moving by grabbing her wrists, but trying to steady himself and her at the same time.

"Not until you get me back to the ground." She mumbled trying to break free of his grasp. Puck was finding her extremely hard to deal with and he had a feeling something terrible would happen if she didn't stop.

"Sorry, no can do Grimm." He said grinning cockily. He had to admire her persistence though. He sometimes missed their fights… but not that much! She finally broke free off his grasp, but did it with such a pull that she slipped off his shoulder and started to fall down. She screamed very loudly, until her throat started to hurt. The wind rushed past her face, making her sight distorted. Her arms and legs wouldn't move and her voice soon failed her. Her life started flashing by in her head as she tumbled to her gruesome death. Puck watched her fall with such a shock. It was so unexpected, so sudden, that at first he couldn't react and just watched. Then he shook his head and he soon started focusing again.

"SABRINA!" he yelled. He rushed down as fast as he could and soon caught up with her. He grabbed her foot and threw her up in the air and caught her in his arms. He held her tightly, close to him. Sabrina was dizzy and couldn't concentrate. She felt like her mind wasn't working and all her bones were broken. She couldn't breathe and it was as if her heart had stopped.

"Sabrina?" Puck asked for the third time before she started to focus and heard his voice. She looked up at him, smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then started to quietly sob because of the shock, the near-death experience and, because she knew it was her fault and she was sorry.

"I'm… sorry!" she gasped between sniffs and sobs. His face was solemn but still he held her as he was just as scared as she was.

"Whatever." He sighed and flew off back to the house.

They landed outside Granny Relda's house in silence. Sabrina hastily broke free of Pucks grasps and jumped to the floor. They looked at each other for a while before Puck looked down and shook his head. He looked back at her. She opened her mouth… but nothing came out so instead she cleared her throat. He turned away from her and walked up to the front door without a backwards glance. Sabrina, on the other hand, watched Puck the whole way from the drive to the door. She sighed and looked down at the hands. She was surprised to find they were still trembling. Sabrina could feel a sob choking her throat but she held it back and wiped the tears from her eyes. It was her first day and already she nearly DIED! The danger had already begun and Sabrina knew there was more to come. She just hoped they weren't as terrifying and near-death as that one was. She didn't even want to think about it. She took a death breath, fixed a smile on her dry lips and walked inside.

"Hey." She said in the quiet dark house. She wondered where everyone was. She looked around and a small smile passed her face. It was exactly as she remembered; cluttered and dusty with huge stacks of books everywhere and the walls filled with pictures and ornaments until it looked like they were going to collapse because of the weight. She walked over to the deep blue, velvet sofa and sat down. She looked at one of the books. It was called 'Giants' by 'Relda Grimm'. Sabrina opened it and was started to read, remembering her horrifying first encounter with a giant- it was her very first day here and the town hadn't made much of a good impression on her as it was before the giant came along. It was also a near death experience. It was when her parents were still missing and they had just met the woman claiming to be their grandmother, even though they thought she was dead. It was also the first time the two sisters had met Puck. Sabrina showed him, that day, she reminisced, chuckling to herself. She had just finished the first chapter when she heard some talking from outside. She gently closed the book and put it back on its pile. She slipped off the sofa and peered through the window in the dining room. Outside, in the garden, there was a huge table, filled with multi-coloured food (Sabrina gagged at the thought of eating it) and standing all around was all the everafters who lived in Ferry-Pot landing as well as her family who were all happily chatting away to their friends. It was like they didn't have a care in the world. She wondered what would happen if they found out Sabrina nearly died. Sabrina imagined all hell braking loose then. She decided it best if no one ever found out what happened. She would be grounded for the rest of her life and get a huge telling off, some holiday that would be then. She already knew Puck wouldn't tell anyone.

"Where is Puck?" Sabrina mumbled to herself looking around. She couldn't see him anywhere which was weird because wherever food was, Puck was! She gave up on the search and shrugged. She started wondering if anyone was even remotely worried about where she was. A horrible thought hit her then; what if everyone had forgotten about her, what if they had more fun without her- it seemed logical. After all, it wasn't like anyone was wondering where she was let alone actually realizing she wasn't anywhere to be seen. She shook her head and quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It couldn't possibly be true anyway… they were probably busy talking to old friends to realize she wasn't there… anyway, Sabrina hated parties. Being made a fuss over and having to meet and greet everyone. You couldn't be lonelier than at a party with lots of people. Sabrina hated it; it was the worst thing ever. That was why no one was looking for her; they probably thought she didn't even want to go! Sabrina nodded,

"Yes, that's why… it has to be!" she said to herself then sighed and slouched back against the table. She was, for some reason, feeling rather depressed. She needed someone to comfort her and be there with her. She needed to cry unshed tears… but, somehow, wasn't able too. Like the shock of the fall had stopped her from being able to feel and cry. She sniffed and looked down. She saw that she was leaning on a diary… _HER_ diary! She picked it up and hugged it, she remembered the first time she had started writing in it. She could never be bothered because it took patience and Sabrina had none of that. She preferred to be outside, running around and messing on. That's another reason why she loved this place so much. It was as if she was free here, without a care in the world. Like she could do whatever she wanted! She stood up properly, the book still in her hand, and looked around. She picked her way out of the dining room, taking care not to knock anything over which was hard as most of the floor was covered in books and ornaments, so she had nowhere to put her feet. She just reached the doorway when her stomach growled. She held her chest and looked down at it.

"Better go look for some food. I'm starving!" she said, and walked over to the door leading outside. She was about to turn the handle when she realised that by doing this she would attract the attention of everyone at the party, be asked questions, be fussed over and in the end, would never get any food. Plus it was all of her Granny's cooking out there and the thought of touching it made her gag. She walked into the kitchen instead and took a double take as she did so. Inside, there were pots and pans everywhere; food was littered on the floor. Some pages of old books were torn out and the books themselves were kicked to a corner of the room. The cabinets and drawers were all open. The whole kitchen was a right state. It was a disgrace, Sabrina thought.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked into the silence, breaking it. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged. This wasn't her problem after all. She kicked a few things away and strode over to the fridge, opening it. There was some cheese with mould growing on it and some bread. There was also something she hoped to be ham. She took out the ham and bread. Picked out some chocolate still in its wrapper on the floor and put everything on a plate. She made ham sandwiches and chocolate for afters. She guessed it was just granny making a mess while cooking and Elvis was the one to rip up the book. Sabrina stopped in her tracks… where was Elvis? Probably outside with Daphne. Those two were inseparable! She smiled and sat down at the table. She bit into the sandwich and chewed on it. Her nose wrinkled up and she covered her mouth. She gagged and spat the food out.

"BLEURGH! What was that? Tasted like sweaty socks and vinegar! Disgusting." Sabrina pushed her plate away, suddenly losing her appetite. She would have to ask her mum for some money for real food later on. She was going to get seriously sick if she kept eating _that_ rubbish. Sabrina sat there for a while thinking then slowly got up. She wondered what to do. She decided she would go outside for a bit. Say 'hello' to everyone. She took a deep breath and walked outside. Most people didn't even notice she wasn't there but those who did smiled at her, and she was barricaded with a few dozen 'hello's', hugs and smiles. Sabrina instantly regretted her idea of coming outside. She was speechless. She just stood there, frozen, looking around at everyone who had surrounded her.

"Why are you here?" one everafter asked.

"I…." Sabrina began,

"Are you okay, how are you?" said another.

"Ehm…"

"Where were you?" muttered the third.

"It's…"

"Having fun then?" said a fourth.

"Well…" Sabrina couldn't even concentrate or finish a sentence, everyone was surrounding her, and she could hardly _breathe_. This is one of the reasons why she hated parties. She looked desperately around for a way out, ignoring the questions that wouldn't stop coming. Another reason was that you're trapped! She caught Daphne who had just stopped talking to Snow White and was now snacking on a chicken drumstick while patting Elvis's head. Sabrina sent her a look of distress and mouthed the words 'help me' hoping no one else saw and thought her rude. Sabrina just wasn't good at things like this. She wasn't comfortable with people she didn't know whether she could trust. Daphne easily understood her problem, she knew her sister better than anyone. She walked over and grabbed Sabrina's hand. She pulled her through the crowd and everyone turned round to look at them.

"Sorry guys, Sabrina has to come with me, she's very busy; has to help with the cooking and cleaning. She can talk later or come ask me something. Sorry, bye." Daphne said and dragged Sabrina away. Sabrina timidly waved bye to everyone who just shrugged, turned away and started new conversations. Daphne pulled Sabrina over to one side in the shadows. Sabrina could finally breathe.

"Phew, thanks D, that was close." Sabrina said looking around. Daphne shrugged,

"No big deal." She said simply and started to bite her left palm, "Where were you?"

"Just went on a walk." Sabrina lied. She hated lying to Daphne or anyone else in her family for that matter, but they never knew if she was lying or not anyway. Sabrina was a great liar, probably because she had experience though. When sneaking around all the time to solve mysteries, you _have_ to lie.

"Oh…"

"So, having fun?" Daphne's eyes started to shine and she nodded vigorously.

"OH YES! I love being here. It's totally gravy. Best holiday ever!" Daphne said in a rush. Sabrina laughed.

"If you say so, I'll leave you to it. I'm rather tired anyway. Tell everyone I said hi." Sabrina said, faking a yawn and pretending to look sleepy. Daphne nodded and wandered off somewhere. Sabrina snuck away around the side of the house so she wouldn't be bombarded with questions again. She snuck through the front door and up the stairs, careful not to stand on the creaky ones and disrupt Puck… whatever he was doing and wherever he was!

"Grimm?" Sabrina looked up to find Puck standing at the top of the stairs. He only had joggers on so he was topless, revealing a six-pack, and his hair was messy. Had he been asleep? What time was it? Sabrina checked the time and found out it was only seven.

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed! Why?"

"No reason…" he smirked. Sabrina narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"PUCK…?!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay" he said putting his hands up in surrender, "I might have put some ants in your bed and goo in your pillow. But it's nothing you can't handle… right?" he smiled at her. Her eyes opened wide then her face flashed with anger. Where was she going to sleep now? She could kill him right now.

"PUCK!" she screamed and chased after him as he laughed loudly all the while; he was obviously enjoying this but she wasn't. What was his problem and why did he want to make her holiday a misery? It was only the first day after all! Could he not at least try or even pretend to be nice so they could get along? He ran into his room but before he could shut the door, she jumped on him and they both toppled over. She sat on top of him and held him down. She knew he could easily fling her off, but still, she tried with all her strength to keep him pinned to the floor. Puck couldn't help but smile all the while.

"What are you going to do Grimm?"

"I'll tell Henry!" she threatened. Puck wasn't bothered in the slightest though.

"Do it." He said carelessly. Sabrina switched tactic, this wasn't going to work.

"Fine, I'll just sleep in your room." She said leaning back and looking around his room. It was exactly as she last saw it; magical, never-ending, beautiful and special, with a sky that changed from night to day and grass with hills and a forest. Puck narrowed his eyes at her.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said. Sabrina smiled, she had got him now.

"I'll get my stuff." She said skipping to the door. Puck raced after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Good luck getting in then."

"Good luck stopping me when I do this..." Sabrina said, folding her arms.

"Do what?" Puck said confused, folding his arms.

"This!" Sabrina said and with that she kicked him right where it hurt- the privates. Puck opened his eyes wide and pressed his lips together. He held his crotch and bent over, then fell to the floor and curled up in a small ball. Sabrina almost laughed. Served him right, that's what he gets for messing with Sabrina Grimm, she thought, and flounced away to her room to get changed. This should be a lesson to him; that he can't get away with being mean. Once she was dressed in her pj's (loose purple shorts and a grey pyjama vest top with black slippers), she crossed the landing over to Pucks room. She peered in, careful not to be hit with green gunge or have anything thrown at her. When she checked everything and made sure the coast was clear, she crossed the grass to the top of the hill near the forest where there was a trampoline; in other words, Pucks bed. It was surprisingly comfortable though and there was already a pillow and quilt there. Sabrina climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket over her. She snuggled down and closed her eyes- suddenly tired.

"GET OUT!" Sabrina opened one eye to see a hurt and angry Puck standing above her. In his hand was an ice pack which he held against his crotch. Sabrina closed her eye and ignored him. Puck picked her up then and Sabrina instantly woke up, with a jolt. Puck strode over to his door, ready to throw her out…. But he couldn't. Sabrina had wrapped her arms and legs around him and wouldn't let go so it was impossible for him to shake her off. He growled loudly but said nothing. Neither did she. After a couple of minutes of trying to get her off and failing Puck said,

"Sabrina, please get off." Sabrina looked up but didn't loosen her grip on him.

"Will you let me sleep in your bed?" she asked. Puck rolled his eyes.

"NO!" he sniffed. Sabrina smiled sweetly,

"Then you're stuck with me!" Puck groaned and tried once more to get her off. After failing… again, he was starting to get extremely aggravated.

"Why?" he said finally breaking the silence. Sabrina looked back up and yawned.

"Because I have nowhere to sleep."

"Is that _my_ problem?"

"Yes because _you_ are the one that made my bed un-sleep-able for the night, so you are stuck with me. Just this night then in the morning I can wash my sheets, get new ones and sleep in _my _bed in _my_ room, and I'm out of your hair. But for now, you have to pay for what you did… so next time, don't bother doing anything that will stop my sleep as I will be coming to _you_!" Sabrina stated and Puck thought for a moment but couldn't think of any good comeback… she was right, even though it pained him to admit it!

"FINE!" he yelled then closed his bedroom door. Sabrina clambered off him and skipped ahead to his bed and jumped on it. She got herself comfortable and closed her eyes. She felt Puck get in beside her. The bed soon warmed up from their body heat.

"Night." Sabrina said into the darkness. No answer came and she rolled her eyes. Puck could be so difficult. Sabrina knew that this was going to be a long summer, and that her and Pucks fights wouldn't end there! Finally Sabrina fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about long summer days, relaxing and sun bathing in the heat and those day long water fights, Sabrina remembered all too well!

**Woo, finally finished chapter 2! So fun too right, yay! Hope you like it and thank you to anyone who reviews, if you do of course! Ask any questions you want about the story and I will let you know. Also if you have any ideas about what could happen in the story, let me know and I might use it :P! Anyway, thanks for reading! BYE xx**


	3. Chapter 3- Rejection Hurts

**Chapter 3- Rejection Hurts **

**HEY! Wow, my third chapter, yay! A special shout out to confusedoutofmymind for being my first reviewer and . .u for adding my story to her favourites. Some people are too kind! Also, thank you to a reviewer who pointed out that all this time I was putting 'Ferry-pot landing' instead of 'Ferry-port landing', so thank you and could everyone please ignore those mistakes (how embarrassing), thanks! **** Anyway, here you are. Chapter 3, I'm aiming for 5000 words again but we'll see. Enjoy xx**

Light flooded the room, as night changed to day in Pucks room, and Sabrina got pulled out of her sleep. She woke up and blinked, trying to gain focus. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light but when she did, she wondered where she was. She certainly wasn't in her turquoise room back at home in New York. This room had a forest for one thing, and grass. Then it all came back to her and she remembered that's she was on holiday in Ferry-Port landing and she was in Pucks room after he had messed around with her bed. She smiled to herself and stretched her arms out in front of her. It was her first full day of her holiday and she had already planned what she could do:

1) First she was going to go take a shower and go out shopping for some real food. Then come back and eat it.

2) After eating she was going to pamper herself and do her nails and a face mask.

3) She was then going to lazily read and sunbathe in the garden, listening to music all the while

4) Afterwards eat some cake

5) Go inside and have a nap (beauty sleep is important)

6) It should be time for tea by then

7) Draw or occupy herself

8) Then more beauty sleep- YAY!

Her day sounded satisfying. She had better get a move on though, if she wanted to get going, on her day and beat the morning rush of shoppers that would fill up the car park and pack up the shops, then take all the best food and leave nothing for anyone else. Sabrina had experienced this many times in New York so she knew you had to be careful in cases like these but she started to wonder if it would be the same for Ferry-Port landing. After all, it was a _lot_ less populated that New York. Sabrina rubbed her eyes, yawned sleepily and leaned up. She turned away and looked down at Puck who was still sleeping. Puck could sleep through a hurricane and not wake up until everything was blown to bits. She smiled to herself despite how horrid he was to her. Then her eyes suddenly widened as she realized she has been laying Pucks chest. She noticed his arm was around her and she couldn't help but blush.

"I hope you had fun lying on me there Grimm." A voice said from behind her. She looked down to see Puck awake and rubbing his eyes. Sabrina turned pink and she could feel her whole face heating up. Puck smirked getting the reaction he was hoping for. Puck suddenly realised his arm was around her and quickly snatched it back, looking away, also embarrassed.

"I hope you had fun resting your arm on me just to pull me closer to you." Sabrina quipped, laughing, ignoring the fact that she too had been caught resting on him throughout the night. Puck growled but said nothing. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a click coming from one side of the room. Puck and Sabrina looked around to find Daphne standing near them with a camera in her hand, taking photos of them. Sabrina was horrified but Puck, being the idiot everyone knew and… _disliked_, just looked confused.

"What are you doing here with… that?" Puck asked, tilting his head to the side and gesturing towards the camera. Daphne looked up and smiled cheekily, she started browsing through the pictures. Sabrina stared at her, dreading what she was going to say and just hoping it had nothing to do with them 'cuddling'.

"Oooh… nothing much. Just taking pictures of the happy couple in front of me. I'm going to call this one 'the happy couple waking up from a long lie in'. Anyway, I just walked into Sabrina's room to ask to borrow socks. I did by the way if that's okay? I took the monkey ones, they are awesome. So, I found you weren't there so I went looking for you. When I found you and Puck sleeping together, with your head on his chest and his arm around you, I just _HAD_ to take some pictures." Daphne said with a slight smirk, without looking up from her camera. Puck's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he finally realised what she had done. Sabrina gulped.

"Daphne… how many have you taken… exactly?" she asked cautiously, pointing to the camera. Daphne's smile grew but it also kind of changed into a smirk, until it was like a smirk/smile, which, Sabrina had just found out, looked weird and in no way cool- a bit like Daphne was. Daphne shrugged, keeping eye contact with the two.

"Just a few. My favourite is the one of you two cuddling while sleeping. It's too cute!" she giggled, clapping her hands, showing the little girl side of her.

"And what are you going to do with them?" Sabrina asked again.

"Tell everyone about how you two are together. I'm sure they will all be thrilled, not to worry!" Daphne said, suddenly all innocent. Sabrina shook her head slowly, this was bad. Daphne had gotten the whole thing wrong. For one thing Sabrina has starting to hate Puck all over again!

"Daphne, why?" Sabrina wondered. Daphne thought for a moment.

"Because I wanted people to hear about your great news? Because it would be funny? Why do people do anything?!" Daphne said, arm gestures included. Puck nodded in agreement and turned to face Sabrina.

"The marshmallow has a point." He said simply. Sabrina registered this idiotic comment in her head then turned to him and gave him a glare as if to say _'who's-side-are-you-on-here'_. Puck just shrugged and turned back round. Daphne, however, grinned at this comment.

"D, give me the camera." Sabrina said. Daphne raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, "please?" Sabrina added as an afterthought. She was literally pleading here. She didn't want anyone to know even if it wasn't that big of a deal. It wouldn't end well if people thought they were going out. Sabrina shuddered at the thought of what Henry would say, probably something along the lines off "you are grounded forever missy for going out with that... that… that _RASCAL_".

"I'm not too sure." Daphne said thoughtfully. Sabrina sighed deeply at her answer and started rubbing her temples; Daphne could be so stubborn and hard to deal with when she wanted to be.

"Daphne…" Sabrina warned, holding out her hand for Daphne to place the camera into. Daphne crossed her arms, and turned her head away. This wasn't going to be easy.

"NOW DAPHNE!" Sabrina demanded. Daphne turned to her in shock, then stuck her tongue out and ran out of the room. Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Daphne, no!" Sabrina shouted jumping up after Daphne her hand out stretched but the little girl was too far gone.

"UGH!" Sabrina said, clearly frustrated. She fell back against the trampoline. Her hand slapping her forehead, why did things always go wrong for her? Puck sighed deeply from behind her and tutted. Sabrina breathed deeply out from the nose, her nostrils flaring. She was trying hard… _very_ hard… not to punch Puck in his smug little face. Still he kept on going.

"WHAT?!" Sabrina yelled. Puck looked taken aback by this sudden outburst but he quickly brushed it off. He shrugged and started looking at his finger nails.

"Nothing…" he said simply. Sabrina quietly counted to ten in her head, trying to calm herself down. How was it that it was only Puck that could get her this worked up? Once she had finished, she fixed a fake smile on her face and turned to him, her head tilted. Puck stared at her and frowned, his eyes dotting around the room awkwardly.

"_What the hell is she doing?_" he thought.

"Come on, Puck. Tell me." She said. She didn't even know why she bothered. She already knew it would just annoy her but for some reason she wanted his opinion. Puck groaned but gave in all the same. She was seriously creeping him out now.

"Okay, because you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. I'm going to be honest here- which we _both_ know doesn't happen often- but you could have handled that better!" Puck said, staring at Sabrina with serious eyes. Sabrina groaned and fell back onto the bed. She never regretted asking Puck anything more than just then.

"Whatever, not like it's any of your business anyway! Just SHUT IT!" Sabrina spat. Puck held up his hands in surrender. He seemed to do this often.

"WOAH, hold on. You _were_ the one that asked. Next time if you don't want my opinion, don't ask for it." Puck said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Fine, I will thank you very much." Sabrina said a sweet voice, rolling her eyes. Puck did the same. She could be so ignorant sometimes, it was unbelievable. He thought she would have at least grown up a bit more after the war against mirror, but no! It seemed like a no-can-do with Sabrina.

"See your still a master eye-roller an-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sabrina snarled, rudely cutting Puck off.

"Sheesh, you sound like a dog when you talk like that… it's funny _but_ weird at the same time." Puck commented and carried on, "so what's the big deal with marshmallow showing everyone the pictures." Sabrina thought for a while, then sat up and turned to Puck, almost smirking at him. He had _no_ idea.

"HAHAH!" she laughed loudly, "first of all I would hate people to think I was going out with you…" she trailed off and looked him up and down. Puck faked a laugh but he didn't look impressed.

"Don't hate!" he said flatly and straight to the point. Sabrina ignored his comment, flicked her hair back and carried on.

"I mean, _puh-lease_, I could do _so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_ much better!" Sabrina laughed, still going on with her rant about how she would never go out with Puck.

"Oh no, please, stop it. You love me way too much, I might be sick." Puck said, in a very, VERY sarcastic voice. Sabrina was starting to get aggravated. She did not ask for a commentator and yet, there Puck was… commentating. And he wasn't very good either!

"Will you please just shut up and let me finish. You did ask after all." Sabrina frowned. Puck sighed and waved for her to carry on. Sabrina cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, my dad would kill me- he hates you, you know- and ground me for the rest of the holiday. He would probably never stop telling me off either and then this holiday would officially be ruined. Everyone would also think I'm a freak. Uncle Jake wouldn't be able to stop teasing me. I wouldn't be able to put up with my mother's warning and long, boring speeches about how I should be careful with you, blahddy-blah! It would also be so-o-o-o embarrassing. People wouldn't be able to stop going ON about it. Are those reasons good enough for you?" Sabrina asked him, politely. She definitely thought they were. I mean she had just given him a whole paragraph about why it wouldn't be great if Daphne showed everyone the pictures. Puck pursed his lips for a moment and thought.

"Hmm… eergh… um… They aren't bad. You sure did include a lot of points, that's for sure! But no need to worry anyway; Daphne won't tell." Puck comforted her. Sabrina smiled, these were the moments she liked- where she could talk to Puck and he would understand and listen and say all the right things. It just proved they had a lot in common and could get along if they wanted to. Although Puck _didn't_ want to! That was the problem.

"NOW GOT OUT OF MY ROOM, SMELLY! You have over-stayed your welcome, not that you were welcome in the first place." He muttered to himself, pointing to the door. Sabrina's smile quickly dropped like shattered glass. Sabrina stood up and folded her arms, but didn't leave. This seemed to anger Puck.

"Ehm, excuse me? You were the one that caused this. If you hadn't put things in my bed, none of this would've happened! I hope you have learned your lesson." Sabrina said to him. Puck looked confused for a moment which Sabrina had grown accustomed too. After all with that tiny brain of his, he couldn't fit much in and was a bit of an idiot, which was probably why he was always confused. People did sometimes say the smaller your brain, the cleverer you are (which is not true), but this was not the case for Puck!

"Lesson?" he asked, hoping for Sabrina to fill him in on what he should've apparently 'learned'. Sabrina rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, lesson to NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, come between a girl and her beauty sleep. Is that hard for you to understand?" she said slowly like he was two (which was an extremely long time ago with him being more than four thousand), teasing him and smirking all the while. Puck sighed and shook his head, then looked back at her with solemn eyes.

"Sabrina… you don't need any beauty sleep!" he said, kindly. Sabrina blushed. Did Puck just admit he thought she was… Beautiful? Sabrina couldn't quite believe it. She felt almost proud that the boy, who never notices girls, noticed her and said something so sweet! Who know that it was possible from such a disgusting boy? Sabrina certainly didn't.

"Why is that?" she spluttered. Puck smirked and Sabrina instantly knew something kind _wasn't_ coming next.

"Because…." Puck began, adding extravagant arm movements for a dramatic effect, "no amount of beauty sleep will make you pretty. You see, you're too ugly. I'm sorry but someone had to tell you!" Puck laughed while saying this. Sabrina couldn't quite believe it. True, she should have expected it- it was Puck after all- but she just didn't know someone could be both so heartless _and_ thoughtless… not to mention cruel! Sabrina gawped at him then slowly turned around and walked away without a backwards glance or a word. She could feel small tears pricking at her eyes but she blinked them back. She had to be strong and show people comments like that couldn't get to her… but they did, more than people could ever know. Mostly, everyone just saw Sabrina as a tough cookie who could take anything, but they seemed to forget she had feelings and could take things to heart very easily. It didn't happen often. Barely ever to tell the truth but with Puck, it just did and she couldn't help it, as much as she wanted to! Sabrina took a shower, and stayed under there for a long while, letting the warm water run over her. Once she had finished she quickly dried herself on a white, fluffy towel and got dressed into a new dress she bought specially for this holiday; it was short and had frills at the end of it. The sleeves went up to her elbows and the neck was square. It was white with red flowers blooming all over it- the perfect summer dress and was perfect for going out (not too fancy and not too plain). She wore it with black pumps and put her hair up in a messy high ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and started applying mascara. Halfway through she wondered if there was actually any point… after all she was told that she was ugly not an hour ago so was there really any point? She doubted it would make a difference, just make her look like a slapper. Sabrina sighed loudly, she was annoying herself. This was stupid- she shouldn't let it get to her. They were just idiotic comments from an idiotic fairy boy, yet it seemed to matter. Though it shouldn't, if she thought she was pretty then why couldn't she make herself look nice. This, however, just made her sound vain.

"To hell with it!" she mumbled and put the rest of her make-up on. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror closely for a long time. Finally she came to a conclusion; she looked good. She smiled, twirled around in a circle and headed downstairs. She suddenly smelt food and felt hungry and sick at the same time- hungry for _normal_ food, and sick because all there was, was _abnormal_ food. Sabrina suddenly gasped and checked the time- 11:00- too late to go shopping unless she wanted to be there all day. Maybe she should just go to the Blue Plate Diner (the best café in town, Sabrina loved this place) for food but she figured that it would probably be packed round about now! She walked into the kitchen to find Daphne and Puck eating whole meals in one disgusting mouthful, her dad and Granny Relda chatting away, and her mum feeding Basil his baby food. Even that looked more appetising than the purple and blue mashed potatoes and sausages in front of her. She cringed before realising Uncle Jake wasn't there. She still hadn't seen him, though she was positive he was probably at the party yesterday.

"Where's Uncle Jake?" Sabrina asked them. Everyone ignored her before her mum finally turned around and focused her gaze on her eldest child,

"He's out honey, why?" Veronica informed her. Sabrina nodded and shrugged.

"No reason, just haven't seen him yet and I would like to say hello." Sabrina answered but her mum wasn't listening anymore as she was occupying herself cleaning a messy, mashed carrot-smeared-mouth, food-covered Basil. Sabrina rolled her eyes but said nothing and walked through to the kitchen to have a look for food.

"_Not much point in me doing this though, it's not like I'm going to find anything edible anyway!_" Sabrina thought to herself rooting through cupboards, drawers, the fridge… anything! She had no luck and couldn't find anything! She started to get bored and wanted to let go on the food search, because her patience was running out quickly- that was something Sabrina didn't have a lot what seemed like an hour, but was really only two minutes, Sabrina gave up and stormed upstairs.

"Leibling?" Granny Relda asked, her face kind and her voice concerned. Sabrina ignored her and walked straight on, out of the dining room, through the living room and upstairs. It was now five past eleven and already Sabrina was in a bad mood, like she would snap at the next person who even breathed to loudly. She didn't even fully understand herself why she was like is. It was either not her day or she was getting her mood swings on again! Sabrina hated this time for of the month because even though it was called '_mood_ swings', her mood only seemed to swing into the direction of anger or depression. This meant it was getting increasingly harder to find Sabrina truly happy, but she had practiced for so long, you could barely tell if she was faking her happiness of if it was true. Another thing that always got Sabrina in a huff was how she was growing up- sure she wanted to (who wouldn't), to be able to be taken seriously, understood and have your own say (which if you knew Sabrina, you would know that this was all Sabrina wanted) but at the same time, she didn't want to. It was like she was growing old, like things were going too fast and she was missing all the important moments in her life; she tried to grab onto them, she really and truly did, but it always seemed to be too far and eventually it would fly onwards and disappear into nothingness, leaving her alone in a place of pain, where she couldn't enjoy anything and was growing up too fast. Like the whole world was on her shoulders. It was extremely hard to explain and to make matters worse, all her feelings were cooped up inside her and she couldn't tell anyone. Sure there was Daphne, who Sabrina could trust but it never seemed like enough. Daphne was only young and still had all her life to live; Sabrina didn't want to share some of her weight on her sister's shoulders- it wouldn't be fair! That was also why Sabrina could be really jealous of Daphne at times; she was carefree, always a smile on her pretty little face, always happy and always seemed to find that little seed of true happiness and joy inside her even when times were rough. Her smile brightened a whole room and she was extremely easy to get along with because of her up-beat attitude. Why couldn't Sabrina be more like that?

"_If only…_" Sabrina wished wistfully. She slammed the door closed as soon as she entered what would be her room for the next six weeks and collapsed onto her bed. The bouncy mattress made her bounce up and down two times, before finally letting her settle down. She closed her eyes and curled up into a small ball. She dearly hoped that not all of the summer holidays would be as bad as today (not that _it_ _was_ bad exactly, more that _she was feeling_ bad, which was perfectly normal for all girls) because holidays were a time of fun, she should be more fun. No wonder some people described her as a moody cow, she needed to prove them wrong- prove she could be cool, funky and extraordinary… like her sister who everyone loved. Jealousy started eating away at her again but she quickly shook it off- no time for that- and opened her eyes. Stretched out. Stood up. And fixed a big grin on her face. She decided she would try to be happy and hopefully pass it on to others. Life was too short to always be sulky and surely if you _acted_ happy for a long time, it would eventually come true? Right?! RIGHT! Sabrina was already feeling better. She just had to think positive thoughts! She walked downstairs, still smiling and padded over to the dining room. Everyone had started clearing up the dirty dishes and piling them high into the sink. They had started wiping down the table too. Sabrina stood in the doorway for a while, wondering when it was the right time to say something and when someone would notice her. Should she just butt in? No that would be rude and also interrupt them from their work. God knew that all hell would break lose if there was one crumb left on the godforsaken floor- as this often happened back at the apartment at home. Sabrina silently smirked to herself- not quiet enough though! Granny Relda looked up from pushing the chairs in and smiled at her grand-daughter.

"Yes Sabrina?" she asked. Everyone stared in Sabrina's direction, and Sabrina almost felt shy around her own family… and Puck and Red. Puck raised an eyebrow at her. Sabrina caught him doing this and looked at him for a long while before his eyes slid away from hers.

"Sabrina?" the old woman asked again, patting Sabrina on the arm, gently. Sabrina's gaze flicked back to that of her grandmothers and her smile found its place on her face again. Sabrina cleared her throat.

"Just wanted to know if anyone would like to go out with me somewhere? To the park or the shops… or something?" Sabrina asked, sure someone would accept. No answer came and Sabrina's smile fell and she looked down at the floor, not wanting to show anyone how disappointed she was. The family looked around the room and shifted uncomfortably. It was a no, straight away… from all of them. Sure she accepted this from all of them, even though she hoped someone would say 'yes', she secretly knew it would be a no. That was the sad thing about Sabrina's life- they never had time for her… not any more… no one did. Everybody was rather uncomfortable, apart from Puck who didn't really care, and couldn't even look at Sabrina, though she wouldn't have noticed anyway. She wasn't listening any more… who would want to listen to their pathetic excuses anyway. Granny Relda went first…

"Well, Sabrina you see! Me, Henry and Red were going to go have a look at a new mystery… we didn't invite you because we knew you wouldn't like to come…! Anyway, not all of us are on holiday here!" Granny Relda laughed at her joke but soon trailed off when no one looked in the slightest bit amused. She quickly exited the room over to the kitchen, Red followed and soon Henry had left too, neither of them wanting to stay in the room any longer than necessary. Next it was Veronica, who shakily stepped forward; Basil balanced on the hip with his dummy on his mouth. He was sucking on it softly- it was the only sound in the room until Veronica cleared her throat.

"So see, honey… I was going to take Basil out to a little day-care place so then I could go get some shopping. I better go now actually. Bye." Veronica rushed and gave Sabrina a quick peck on the cheek before whirling away and leaving the quiet house, slamming the door behind her. Sabrina heard her mother placing Basil in his pram and rolling away, the wheels making a clanky sound against the gravel, but the sound quickly faded into nothingness. There were two people left to face Sabrina; Puck who was lazily leaning against the table, yawning from time to time and going in and out of dazes staring at the wall. The other was Daphne, who was smiley and friendly and almost always there for Sabrina… not this time. Sabrina didn't expect this from her. She had never felt so alone and unwanted before.

"Sabrina…" Daphne started and Sabrina finally switched to attention at her sisters voice, her head snapping up to look Daphne in the eye, "Puck's going to show me to play poker…. So, we better get going." Sabrina's eyes darted between Daphne and Puck and back again to land on Daphne. Sabrina's eyes were filled with hope… and something else- desperation, to be with someone instead of being on the outside looking in. This always happened, it seemed like Sabrina _didn't_ fit in with this eccentric family.

"Could… I… ehm, join, perhaps?" Sabrina timidly asked, playing with the fingers. Puck suddenly stepped in, placing a firm hand on Daphne's shoulder. Sabrina followed his hand to his arm, his shoulder, his neck and finally his face. This was Puck; she knew what the answer would be.

"No can do Grimm, two player game ONLY!" he said spitefully and led Daphne out of them room. Sabrina followed them, her mouth hanging open. Puck looked back and glared at her, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please Grimm, get a life. Just because no one wants you doesn't mean you have to get all wound up about it! Just hang around by yourself for once. Have you ever thought that maybe people _don't_ want to hang around with you? Sheesh, give everyone some space here will you. No wonder people don't want really like you. You were right Daphne; she has turned into a bit of a desperate, pathetic loser that _NO ONE_ wants…" Puck snarled, looking her up and down, then gave her one last smirk before turning away. Daphne gave one last look at Sabrina before turning away from her, guilty and wide-eyed. Sabrina opened her mouth, ready to say a cruel come-back, but nothing came. She couldn't manage one word, so she shut her mouth and looked down. Her throat felt like it had something lodged inside it and she couldn't breathe properly, her intestines formed a tight knot, pulling at Sabrina's heart. It seemed like if someone so much as touched her, she would fall apart. Neither Daphne nor Puck looked back after that and carried up the stairs to Pucks room, the one Sabrina had slept in just the night before. Where Daphne had taken photos of them cuddling. All that seemed like such a long time ago. They slammed the door behind them. Sabrina flinched. The loud sound woke her up from the trance she was in. She couldn't focus on anything but the endless excuses and the sharp, mean words Puck said to her. Why was he so cruel? Was he right, was what he said true? Had Daphne said that? Was she unwanted? All these questions circled Sabrina's head in an endless circuit. Tears began to prick at her eyes and before she could stop them big, fat salty tears were running down her face and dropping of her chin. She sniffed loudly and ran outside. She didn't want anyone to see her right now. She needed to be alone, plus her make-up was probably running making her look like an old hag or something. She walked around for a while until she was heading up a dirt path, leading to a large, dark forest. She stopped and sat down on the grass. She was on top of a hill over-looking the whole town. She wasn't scared to fully cry then, letting it all come out. Do you know what hurt Sabrina the most? The fact that everything Puck said was true and she knew it. It pained her to admit it but sometimes you had to be strong and own up when wrong. Sabrina felt far from strong. She felt helpless and alone and scared and unloved. No paid any attention to her anymore and that was why she was always alone, not because she wanted to be. But when she wanted to change that around and smile, make people happy and just have fun… they let her down again. It hurt more this time than the others though!

"Why is it always me?" Sabrina moaned, still letting the tears come and wiping her eyes from time to time to make sure her eye-liner and mascara weren't running down her face to badly. She already knew she looked a state but she didn't care. Cruel thoughts kept going round and round her head, then mean stuff about herself. Sabrina started doubting herself, saying she was a waste-of-space, wishing she wasn't born. The usual things people say about themselves when extremely depressed.

"Okay down there?" a concerned voice said from behind her. Sabrina jumped up and formed her fighting stance; fists clenched, one foot in front, one behind. At first Sabrina half-expected it to be Puck, then the more she kept thinking about it, it seemed very unrealistic that he would be here after saying those things. He was now Sabrina's worst enemy. She hated him so much she thought she would cry because it seemed so harsh and he was kind of, in a weird way, family! Sabrina was extremely surprised to find Peter Pan standing close to her on the top of the hill, with his hands up in surrender and laughing. She had never properly been close, this close, to the famous, magical boy. He seemed caring, funny- someone who could easily cheer you up. He was cute too, with messy dirty-blonde hair and laughing blue eyes. He was tall, a creamy colour and had slanting cheek-bones. He was very handsome Sabrina decided and in NO WAY resembled that… that damn PUCK! Sabrina smiled and stood normally, holding one arm and digging at the grass with one foot. Peter Pan stared at her, which made Sabrina feel uncomfortable… was he deciding what to make of her…? He put his hands back down and stopped laughing. His eyes looked Sabrina up and down slowly and then snapped back to her face. He smiled then frowned and started fumbling for something in his pocket. Sabrina watched him closely, wondering what he was looking for. Eventually he pulled his hand out and on it was a tissue. Sabrina looked at it then back up to his now smiling face. She smiled and awkwardly walked up to him and took it.

"Thanks…" she said and started wiping her eyes with it carefully. He watched her intently.

"_What is his problem?_" she asked herself, getting more uncomfortable with every second that past.

"Here, you missed a bit." He said and gently took the tissue of her. He dabbed at her eyes. She stared at him. He was so close to her now she could feel his breath; it was warm but smelled a bit like curry. This kind of grossed the sixteen year old out as she hated curry. She used to like it but didn't any more. Once he was finished cleaning her face, he looked deep into her eyes like he was reading her soul. He dropped the tissue and it flew away in the wind. Sabrina still focused on Peter Pan. She smiled and looked down.

"Than-" Sabrina started but before she could finish, Peter had leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Sabrina had been kissed by lots of boys but none were as cute or special. The kiss wasn't magical but this kiss… was, it was like he really meant it and it took Sabrina off-guard too which made her feel even happier. It was like he _wanted_ to kiss her- even when she was looking like this. Sabrina kissed him back and it surprised her to find she enjoyed it but it didn't mean much to her, it just felt nice… that's all. They pulled apart, wide-eyes. Sabrina backed away, a hand to her lips, but still stared at Peter right in the eyes. He smiled and Sabrina looked away.

"Oh…" was all she could manage…

**Woo I did it 6,000 words… again! So I have finally finished and added a bit of a cliff-hanger in there for you too! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm really starting to enjoy this! Anyway, I really wanted to write something that showed how Sabrina really felt inside because not much FanFics to that. I hope I captured her well (fingers crossed). Oh and Puck was only being mean because of what you will find out later on in the story! Can I also just say another thank you to a reviewer who probably wrote the longest review EVER! They were very nice and helped me a lot, so thanks. Bye xx **


	4. Chapter 4- The Kiss

**Chapter 4- The Kiss**

**Wow, sorry guys. Its, ehm, been a while! Sorry I wasn't able to update before, my birthday came up (now 13), plus homework and I went to see Cheryl Cole live so I've been pretty busy. Also, I don't think I will be able to do those really long chapters because they are so long so I get bored easily and everything I write starts to become rubbish… so… maybe in the future though! HUGE SORRY for all my grammar mistakes, like I said, I got bored, lazy and tired by how long it was. Anyway, enjoy and review xD xxx.**

It took a while for Sabrina to get her head around everything. Luckily, Peter was patient. Why had a famous and cute, if slightly awkward, everafter (who she had literally just met five minutes ago) kiss her? Why had she liked it yet feel extremely unsure of what was going on? Dozens of questions circled her head making her even more confused than she was in the first place. She tried to fit all her questions into one that would show just how puzzled she was about what had happened.

"Peter…." She started calmly before she realized the anger that was bubbling up inside of her like a volcano, ready to explode, and then boomed "WHAT THE HELL?" she, herself, was taken aback by her sudden outburst then felt guilty because Peter didn't really do anything wrong. If Peter was even the slightest bit shocked at Sabrina he hid it well. He even smiled and nodded, then seemed to be fascinated by his dark green pixie shoes that looked like they were made out of leaves. They probably were. Sabrina waited for a while for Peter to remember she was there and the fact that he hadn't yet answered her question. Finally, he looked up again.

"Sorry… I was just thinking. To be honest Sabrina, I don't know!" Peter said, shrugging like it was no big deal that he had JUST KISSED A STRANGER. Sabrina stared at him for a while, like he was some long, difficult maths question that had started being sick all over her. She thought through what he had said for a while. Did he seriously just say he had no idea why he kissed her? How stupid could be you? You should surely have a reason behind your actions no matter how idiotic it was. Sabrina's question was followed by another one.

"Are you… deranged?" she asked as nicely as she could without sounding too sweet nor too mean, and still a bit confused. Peter look up at her with what seemed to be sad eyes. Sabrina felt that stab of guilt attack her again and she had to look away from Peter's innocent, almost disappointed gaze. Sabrina knew what boys thought; she could read them like a book. In all fairness, she could somehow know what all people were like at first glance. It was one of the many skills she had picked up while training with her grandmother before her 12th birthday. Four years ago, almost five. It seemed like forever but really, it wasn't long ago at all. However, for some reason there were only a few people she couldn't get her head around; Mr Canis, Red, Charming, Puck (unfortunately)… and Peter Pan! The funny thing was they were all everafters. Maybe it was something to do with them and the way they were, the way they were made and the way they understood everything that she couldn't read, but she was able to do it with everyone else. Then there was the weird thing; she didn't understand the actions of them but she was so close to them that she often understood how they were feeling better than anyone was. Even Peter who she wasn't close too at all and she didn't understand the kiss but something inside her told her that he felt somewhat afraid and guilty, yet he didn't regret it. Almost like it wasn't him at all who had kissed her. It was very hard to explain but Sabrina liked to think she had a sixth sense. Peter suddenly sat down, interrupting Sabrina from her thoughts. She joined him in the long, soft grass on the hill that look over the quaint, quiet and huddled town that Sabrina dearly loved, more so (sometimes) than New York. It wasn't long ago when it was all in ruins from the war Mirror had started. Peter sighed and Sabrina couldn't help but roll her eyes. She hated attention seekers and Peter seemed like one. Couldn't he just answer the damn question and get the awkwardness over and done with? Sabrina had learned to grow up as one of those people who didn't hold grudges…- well she tried hard anyway! Sometimes it was very hard but Peter seemed like one of those people you could forgive easily. Peter looked at her and smiled. Sabrina smiled back then turned back to the town, hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry! I don't even know what came over me." Peter said into the silence. Sabrina sighed, bit her lip and pushed herself to look at him and get the answer out, though she already knew it would be exhausting.

"Peter, please tell me. What's the problem? I can keep secrets you know!" Sabrina said budging him and he chuckled. He sat facing her and leaned back. His eyes seemed to be boring into her and Sabrina felt like he was reading her, to know how she would react, to see if he could _really_ trust her. Sabrina slid her eyes away from him again. He wasn't going to be able to finish her that quickly. Sabrina Grimm was extremely hard to comprehend and she took pride in it. She hated people knowing her thoughts. She felt very uncomfortable around Peter yet she felt like she could trust him. Still, there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

"I don't know if I can tell you…" he said nervously. Sabrina groaned. What was so bad? He was really grating on her nerves now. She could almost slap him.

"Peter, I know you're, like, the boy who _never_ grows up and all that, but really? You can't tell me? I deserve to know. You invaded my personal space and I would like to know if you are going to do that again!" Sabrina snapped, pointing at him for an added dramatic effect. Peter tried to hide a smirk but he failed, grinned and looked up at Sabrina. Her face was stern and serious. Peter's grin faded and he scratched the back of his head.

"No, no, yeah. You're right! You see, Sabrina. I well, when you first came here, I saw you on the farm. I live near there. It was like, love at first sight. Cheesy… and cringey but, it's the truth. Ever since then I've been meaning to talk to you but I wasn't able to. I couldn't find the words. So I just kept an eye on you instead. You're so beautiful." Peter smiled then blushed and looked away. Sabrina was horrified. All this time, Peter had been following her and she never even knew.

"You… I… You, ugh… ehm…. YOU STALKED ME?" Sabrina stuttered. Peter bit his lip, then frowned and focused on her. This time Sabrina didn't look away. She held her gaze and stared right back at Peter. He looked away first but she didn't turn away from him. She needed to know what was going on. Who knew what else he could have been doing to her all this time. Or anyone else for that matter.

"No, what? That's all you got from that?" He asked but Sabrina said nothing, he sighed and looked away into the distance. "It wasn't like that. If anything I was making sure you were safe. You were always running off. But then that… that disgusting fairy boy kept getting in the way!"

"Puck." Sabrina sighed.

"Exactly. When you left, I didn't know what to do. I thought I had lost my chance. But then when I heard you were coming back I was determined to make you see just how I felt. It…ehm, didn't go to plan. I didn't know it would turn out this bad. I'm sorry." Peter looked so down, Sabrina felt bad for her mean words from before. In a way, she knew what Peter was feeling. She patted his hand gently. He looked at it for a long time and smiled and looked up to her face. He brushed a piece of hair away from the face and smiled. It was Sabrina's turn to blush then.

"Peter, what happened to you?" Sabrina asked after a while, softly.

"I don't think I understand." He replied, baffled.

"What's your story? How did you end up here?"

"Oh, that!" Peter said and laughed, "I travelled down here alone with Wilhelm and everyone else. I hoped for a better future here. Something to take the hurt out of my heart. Wendy had run off with some human who was her type of guy. She said I just wasn't her type. She wanted someone normal." Sabrina snorted.

"I can relate to that!" Peter ignored her and carried on,

"All I had was Tink. Just us; like it always had been. Although she didn't want to do go anywhere. She wanted to stay and explore the world. I, on the other hand, wanted to settle down. I was sick of the travelling, busy life I had at Neverland. I wanted to settle down. Not like that happened or anything, look at me! I came here alone. Especially since the lost boys had ditched me for their new-found families. I had never been so alone and empty. Then I came here and eventually got trapped and was alone for… two, maybe three, hundred years. It was hell Sabrina. I was going crazy. Why did life have to get so bad for those Everafters with good hearts? Then you came. I don't know what it was but you reminded me off Wendy, yet you seemed better. More loyal, kind, funny. My kind of girl. I tried to talk to you but the first few times got caught by Puck and Mr Canis who told me to keep away. Then I realized I didn't even know what to say. I can't trust people easily and, frankly, you can't blame me. I've been ditched so many times I'm scared to get close to someone in case they hurt me too. So in the end, I was never able to approach you. So I just made sure you were well and all but then… I couldn't do it. I needed to get away from you because it wasn't healthy. Funny thing was, Tink told me something bad would happen. Fairies can sense things like that. Sure enough she was right, at first I thought it was the barrier then the Scarlet Hand came about and reeked destruction on the town. I hid in the woods. I tried to find you to make sure you were safe but I never found you and if I did your family was there. Then you saved the world. You were amazing Sabrina! I wanted to talk to you more than ever but _he_ was there. He was always threatening me. Seems that's not the case anymore though. Here I am, talking to you! I was heart-broken when I thought you had gone for good. But you're back and I'm not a kid anymore. I faced up my fears and talked to you. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders Sabrina, I'm telling you!" Sabrina took everything in. Was this the truth? Had Puck really warned him off, and why? Sabrina saw a new side to Peter. He was kind, and caring and meant well. She was surprised at how sorry she felt for him and how hard it must have been to be left alone all those times. Still, she could relate. It seemed like her life story. She felt furious at Puck and Canis though. As is it was any of _their_ business!

"I never knew. I'm sorry." Sabrina said softly. Peter smiled and almost laughed.

"Sabrina, of course you didn't know! It was my fault."

"NO, it was no one's fault." Sabrina told him and hugged him tightly. Peter seemed alarmed at first and unsure, but Sabrina felt his body relax and he hugged her back. Sabrina could tell he was savouring it. When they pulled apart they were both serious and sad. They looked away.

"Peter… I'm not staying. I'm just on holiday!" Sabrina whispered, breaking the silence.

"I know, that's why I have to make the most of our time together!" Sabrina was shocked.

"You do know I don't feel the same way right?" Sabrina choked. She sincerely hoped he didn't have the wrong idea. Peter nodded sadly but forced a smile.

"I know, I mean as friends. Maybe then I can get over you and not 'wonder what if' all the time." Peter said. Sabrina nodded but she still was unsure. She doubted that Peter hanging around with her would help him get over her!

"So, now what?" she asked. Peter shrugged.

"I walk you home and come see you tomorrow… maybe? Make the most of the time I have left with you."

"No, I see you tomorrow and I help you get over me. I don't want you hanging over me for the rest of your life and not moving on and settling down. I'm going to help you do what you always wanted. I'm sure there are some everafters the same age as you?" Sabrina said, smiling hopefully. Peter grinned and nodded.

"Deal. We'll do that then. And… I don't actually know!" Sabrina laughed then got up and brushed herself off. She helped Peter up and they started walking down the hill in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though. They were just going through everything in their heads. At one point, Sabrina felt Peter reach out for her hand. He held it and although Sabrina was sure this was not a good idea, at all, she didn't pull away. She should just let him enjoy it while he could. They finally reached the house. They walked up to the front door and Sabrina went to work unlocking the locks while Peter stood awkwardly to one side. Once the door was open, Sabrina turned to Peter and they both smiled.

"Bye Pan!" Sabrina grinned and they both laughed.

"Bye Grimm. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you then." She waved bye to him and watched as he walked away. Then she went inside and leaned against the door, smiling. Sabrina had made a new friend and he was the enemy of Puck _and_ an everafter who Sabrina used to have a hard time trusting. Sabrina gasped and walked over to the books. She better get to work looking for someone for Peter. This was not going to be easy! She got off to work completely forgetting all that had happened with her family only an hour and a half before.

**Woo! So chapter 4 is finally out, yay! Nearly 3000 words which isn't too bad! Hope you enjoy it and sorry again for not updating in ages. Any suggestions for which everafter Peter should get together with? I would really appreciate it. I already have somewhat of an idea. Bye **** xxx**

**P.S. Hopefully chapter 5 won't be too long :L.**


	5. Chapter 5- Claire

**Chapter 5- Claire**

**Hey bambinos! Sorry, I have been watching too much Friday Night Dinner. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is going to have a bit of puckxsabrina and also, two surprise visitors come knocking on the door with a big surprise! How corny did that sound? Anyway, enjoy! Xx**

Sabrina started rifling through all the different journals generations of her family had wrote in, to see if there was anyone she could set up with Peter Pan; the one, the only, the boy who never grows up and Puck's worst enemy. How Sabrina got into this mess- she wasn't one hundred percent sure. They talked, they kissed, they talked some more, they went home. Somewhere through all of that Peter had told Sabrina that he loved her and Sabrina had taken it upon herself to help Peter find a new 'true love'. Because these people had literally lived through fairy tales, didn't mean that _true love_ was actually real. It was for some, but others begged to differ. Sabrina had seen many people heartbroken before. There were films about people jumping of cliffs because their 'the one' didn't feel the same way about them. It was all terribly sad. No one should feel like that; that they are worthless, useless and unwanted. Left alone all their lives in a dingy little flat or huge mansion. Then there were others who had everything; looks, money, family, job, friends, personality, brains and love. This just wasn't fair. Sabrina had been heartbroken too, once, three years ago to be exact. It was like someone getting a hot knife and piercing her with it right in the heart, so she could never love or feel again and was numb all over. It was when she was leaving Ferry-Port Landing to live in New York, where they had a bright, modern apartment waiting for them in the Upper East Side, next to the park. Sabrina was devastated to leave everything, everyone… and him. Sabrina shook her head. She had promised herself when she left she wouldn't think like that, especially of him. It was wrong, he was pretty much family anyway. She hated him right now as well. Those words buzzed around her head again,

"_Oh please Grimm, get a life. Just because no one wants you…."_

Sabrina frowned. Was this true? Did she try too hard when there was really no need? It was stupid, really, to think like that, it was just Puck being typical, well…. Puck! He always said mean things to her but he didn't really mean them. Not _really_. He just wanted to tease her. Unfortunately, Sabrina didn't think that this was the case this time. It seemed like he had meant them. Sabrina pushed the matter to the back of her mind. She knew her family loved her, through her good and bad times, even when she was a cow and went against them. They were always there and so Puck must be wrong. Sabrina looked down at the pile of books in her hands. She hoped one of them would contain the list with everyone that came with Wilhelm Grimm to America on. Then again, most of the everafters moved away after the barrier got closed down. Why would they want to stay in one place when they started a riot _just_ to be free? Sabrina knew that she certainly wouldn't. This was going to be a _lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ong_ night. Normally, Sabrina didn't mind research but today she really couldn't be bothered. She was exhausted. It had been a very eventful day, plus crying really took the energy out of you. She walked over to the kitchen where the table was. The family often used the table as a desk as they didn't have one in the house unless you wanted to go upstairs. Sabrina walked extra steadily, to not knock over anything and make the huge stack of books topple over. She set them down on the table and watched as they all fell over and scattered over the table and the floor. Sabrina sighed and sunk down into the chair. This was not going to be fun and she would much rather talk to all her friends on the phone or by text.

"Better get started." Sabrina muttered and warily picked up a book.

Three hours later, it was 7 o'clock. Sabrina had slight bags under her eyes and she looked a mess. She had been reading for so long, her neck and eyes were in pain from the strain. She never knew that much reading could get someone so damn tired. All Sabrina wanted to do was lay down for a bit, close her eyes and rest. Only for a few minutes and then she could get back to the search for a new girlfriend for Peter Pan. She couldn't do that though. Sabrina didn't trust herself. She knew she would fall asleep. Instead she picked up some of the journals and slowly made her way to the living room, stumbling over books on the floor. She had no idea where her family were. She put the books back and went over to the collect the rest. She flopped down on the sofa. It was hopeless! She had found nothing. Everyone was either too old or already in a relationship or moved away. There was no way she could contact them either. She would just have to tell Peter the truth, that she had found no one and he needed to stay away from her. It seemed simple enough but Sabrina knew it would not be easy; he would be crushed. It was like Sabrina was his life source. Although this was stupid as he had lived perfectly well without her there. Or as well as it was going to get for someone being alone for three hundred years. He hadn't led the best life. He seemed very forlorn, liked the tiniest touch would break him into a thousand pieces. She looked over to the bookshelf and quickly scanned the books. Then she scanned the ones on the floor and the ones on the coffee table. Her eyes darted past a thick, leather-bound book with a note sitting on top of it. Her gaze quickly flicked back to the piece of paper and the beautiful girl frowned. Sabrina sat up and picked up the note. She read it quickly:

_Dear Sabrina,_

_Terribly sorry dear, but your father and I had to take Granny Relda out of town. She said she needed a few things to help her with her case. Someone has been stealing a few things again. How exciting! Anyway, I took Daphne and Basil and Red with us. We won't be too long so not to worry. Puck is still there if you need him anyway, but you should be alright. Granny Relda has left anything that you might need; food, blankets, books (not that you don't know where they are) and she dug out the TV remote especially for you. Keep it away from Puck, mind, you know what he's like with the 'magic box'. Utter nonsense really. We all love you honey, and we are sorry about this morning. We didn't mean for you to feel left out and we all know that you just wanted to be helpful._

_Love V xx_

It was from her mother. Sabrina read her curly writing over again. She rolled her eyes and chucked the note away after scrunching it up in a little ball. This was the exact kind of thing her family did; they did all sorts without her and left her alone with the stupid, obnoxious fairy boy who stunk up every room he walked into. There was no point in going out anyway. They had retrieved nearly all of the magical items that were once in the Hall of Wonders before Pinocchio came and let everything out. Plus, it wasn't like any of Granny Relda's cases mattered anyway- each one was useless. They weren't important anymore and there were very few mysteries now. Since most everafters were moving away, there were less and less crimes. Why Granny Relda kept doing them she had no idea. How dare they think they know what she was feeling? She hated it when her family was like that- acting like they knew what was best for her and how she felt and how she acted. It was ridiculous really. She was sick of it. They barely even knew her anymore since they stopped paying attention to her. She rolled her eyes. Sabrina, herself, didn't understand why she was like this half the time, she knew her family meant well. They just had an odd way of showing it. She picked up the book that the note was on. It was heavier than she had expected. It had an old leather all over it and the corners on the book had a gold covering on them. A ratty, scarlet red ribbon hung down from the spine. It looked as if it was going to fall off at any moment. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at the book. She had never seen it before. It wasn't hard to miss by how impossibly big it was. It was a lot like the book of everafter, but considerably smaller. Yes, really. It was smaller. Sabrina blew on the cover to remove all the dust that had gathered on it. She wiped away all the remaining dust with a sweep of her hand. The title read 'The Fairy-Tale Fact File' in big, gold lettering. Sabrina grinned like a child on Christmas and it was as if her hope had filled her up on energy. She felt and looked considerably less tired than before. Then her face suddenly fell again and turned into a scowl when she heard Puck stomping along the hallway and down the stairs. She instantly started to read the book to avoid having to talk or even look at Puck, but she couldn't read as she felt his questioning gaze focusing on her. She wondered what was going through his thick head. Puck looked at the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow. He laughed slightly and Sabrina couldn't stop herself from looking up.

"What?" she said, folding her arms across her chest. Puck simply shrugged and wandered over to a bookcase. Why, he wanted to be around books, puzzled Sabrina. He hated the things and claimed he was allergic.

"Nothing." He said, flashing her an innocent look, but there was a grin tugging at his mouth and eventually he was to give her his mischievous smile. It infuriated Sabrina when Puck was like this; pretending nothing was funny when he was laughing. What was the point? Everyone could tell he was just lying. Then again, everyone also knew he was just doing this to be annoying. Sabrina grunted then went back to her book, still keeping an eye on Puck. She watched him wander around the room, aimlessly, and then he headed for the doorway. He was finally going to leave. Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back. She really _did not_ want to talk to Puck right now.

"But if you really want to know," he said, turning back and grinning when he saw the scowl on her face again, "you do realise you're book is upside down right?" Sabrina looked down and turned bright red when she realized he was right. She slammed it shut. How could she not have realized? She could be so dim sometimes. Puck laughed at her embarrassment. He loved moments like these, when he got to her. He had almost forgotten what it was it like with her being away for so long. You could almost say he missed her, in a way.

"There was something written upside down, thank you _very much_!" Sabrina said matter-of-factly. Puck rolled his eyes. He could tell when she was lying.

"There is no point in lying Grimm." He said, picking at his fingernails, not bothering to look up.

"Go away Puck!" Sabrina muttered, emphasizing the 'p' on his name. Then she picked up the book and flounced away without a backwards glance. Puck followed her through to the kitchen where she sat down and tried to read the book, making sure it was the right way round this time. Puck leaned against the counter opposite her. There was a long silence while Sabrina read and Puck glanced around the small room then picked up a purple apple (one of the MANY odd foods Granny Relda had around the house) and bit into it, crunching on it loudly as he did so. Sabrina's hands soon turned into tightly-clenched fists. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with the fairy boy. Why couldn't he simply just leave her alone? Puck noticed this and grinned again.

"Someone's not a happy human." Puck laughed.

"Someone's not a human anymore and someone else will find he is missing all his teeth if he doesn't shut up!" Sabrina said crossly, not looking up. Puck rolled his eyes.

"You're threats won't work on me Grimm. I almost forgot you are now an everafter. Seems like I have forever to prank you."

"Seems like I have forever to make you regret ever touching Sabrina Grimm."

"Seems like you're mad at me."

"No… really? What the hell gave you that impression?" Sabrina said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and turning a page. She wasn't able to concentrate on the book no matter how hard she tried. Puck could be very distracting when he wanted to be. Puck bit into the apple and thought for a bit.

"Would it help if I said sorry?" Puck said.

"It would _help if you DIDN'T spray food at me_! Sabrina said slowly, clearly irritated. She wiped the ghastly purple food from her cheek. It had to be food she hated that she had to have chunks of in her hair. She gingerly picked them out of her hair. Puck sat down opposite her. He looked at her for a while. He was like Peter Pan with all this damn staring. What was it? Did she have something on her face? Sabrina tried to ignore him. She failed.

"What did I do this time?" Puck asked her leaning back in the chair. Sabrina looked up at him although her expression wasn't one he had seen before; she wasn't mad, or annoyed. It was as if she was almost disappointed and her blue eyes looked big and sad. Puck had to look away from her. Sabrina sighed and looked down again.

"You know very well what you did Puck." Sabrina said quietly. Those words circled her head again.

"_Oh please Grimm, get a life. Just because no one wants you…."_

"Ah, that. You're not still hung up on that are you?"

"Are you stupid Puck? What do you think? After all, I did just tell you. You really are thick. I thought we could come back and _at least_ become friends. But no… you're still the immature idiot you once were."

"Woah, woah, woah. No need to hate! I didn't think you would be this annoyed." Puck rolled his eyes. He didn't think this was a big deal. She did. Boys were clueless, this fairy boy especially.

"Words HURT Puck. I may act strong and fearless- I did save the world and all that shit after all- but words can still get to me. You should know. I remember a time when I held your hand and wiped your tears while you cried about how much you hated your father. Then you told me what he said to you when you were little. You seemed to take those words to heart." Sabrina said. It was stupid to get _this_ upset about something as little as this, but she couldn't help it. Her feelings mattered just as much as anyone else's in this world. Puck's 'this-is-no-big-deal' look faded and he looked down, remembering that moment when they were back in New York to heal him. He knew she was right.

"Sabrina…" he began, thinking about what to say, "I do have a reason for saying those things, you know." Sabrina looked up and raised an eyebrow. She was listening to what he had to say.

"I needed to keep you away from me so I could talk to the marshmallow."

"Why? I don't understand…" Sabrina said, frowning.

"Because," Puck took a deep breath-like what he was going to say next would not be easy-, "I needed to learn how to say sorry to you." Sabrina was stunned. She had not expected him to say something like that. Sure, he sometimes said sweet things but this… this was…. Unbelievable. In all her life, Puck had never apologized Now he was learning how to, and Daphne was teaching him. Sabrina said nothing. She needed to make sense of it in her head but she found she couldn't. She looked at him and waited for Puck to continue his story.

"One day I will need to. Something big, like seriously big, will happen and I will need to say sorry to you for what I have done, because I know I won't be able to stop it, and it will be too late. So, I needed practice for that moment."

"How do you know it will happen?"

"It just will. It is being prepared as we speak."

"When will it happen?"

"I seriously have no idea..."

"And if you don't need to say sorry?"

"Hopefully I won't. It will be best if I don't have to. Then we don't have anything to worry about."

"What will happen?"

"I… uh, can't tell you!"

"Why?"

"I can't. Let's leave it at that!"

"So, what? I'm the only one that doesn't know?"

"No, no one knows. Only Daphne."

"Ah, that's easy. She'll tell me easy peasy!"

"Uh, I doubt that. She's not a little kid anymore. She's eleven. Anyway, she promised me!"

"Oh." Was all Sabrina could manage. A silence fell over them as they sat there looking down. Sabrina had many questions circling her mind but she couldn't seem to answer them. Puck had never been so serious in his life, which was a very long time (more than four thousand years). Sabrina knew this was big and she was already dreading it. The bad things always happened to her. She didn't understand why. Sabrina just wanted to what was going to happen.

"By the way…" Puck said, breaking the silence after ten minutes of sitting there, doing nothing but thinking because they weren't able to do anything else. Sabrina looked up again and was able to copy his smile.

"I didn't mean those things I said… okay? Like I said, I needed to get away from you. I should still stay away from you really. You're not desperate, pathetic or a loser. You are wanted too… most of the time. By people other than me! Truth is, and it pains me to say this- like seriously, I feel like I'm dying- but you are the opposite of those things. You don't need to try and be something you're not. You're fun, dangerous, sharp-minded and smart and that's why people go to you. You're frankly awesome- or as awesome as someone like you can get- so why you try to be like others beats me. Other people should try to be more like you… just saying. You know?" Puck finished with a shrug pretending it was no big deal but his eyes said it all; he really meant it. Puck had always had a bit of a soft spot for Sabrina whether he liked it or not. Sabrina's eyes shone and her smile could light up a room. It was moments like this that she could kiss Puck; sure he was smelly, ignorant and annoying but he said all the right things. He could always cheer her up. He was thoughtful and kind and noticed her when others didn't.

"How come you're sometimes an idiot and other times really sweet?" Sabrina asked him. Puck held her gaze then bit his lip as he started to think. In the end he just shrugged again.

"I don't know. But I'm over it!" he got up and belched in her face. Weirdly, this didn't faze Sabrina in the slightest. She rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide her smile.

"You are such a bogey brain!" she said. Puck rolled his eyes but he, too, was smiling. He walked out of the room.

"Later, stinkpot." He said as he went. Sabrina wondered if maybe, just maybe, Puck had really changed and for the better. Maybe her words had got to him. She hoped so because they could really get along. She opened her book and started reading it again, taking in all the information. Surely this book would help her with Peter Pan. Maybe. Hopefully. Just then a half-eaten purple apple soared out of nowhere and hit Sabrina in the head. Her smile faded, her fists clenched together tightly and she looked up. She heard a laugh and turned her head to the noise as she saw a dark figure pass through to the other room.

"PUCK!" she roared and with that she jumped up and rushed after him. She chased him around the house and upstairs but he was much faster than her. He ran up the stairs and into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Sabrina just reached the top of the stairs and ran over to the door, slightly out of breath. She pounded on it hard and screamed for him to open the door. After a few minutes of pounding, screaming and Puck laughing she gave up knowing he was just making fun of her. He would never have opened it anyway. Not if he knew what was good for him. One of these days, Sabrina would punch him so hard he would wish he had never met Sabrina Grimm. That would show him! She walked back downstairs to continue reading the book when there was a hard knock on the door. The family must be back… but she had never heard the car screech up the drive. Maybe her shouting drowned out the noise but surely she wasn't that loud? She went downstairs and warily opened the door. Uncle Jake was waiting for her on the other side. Sabrina realized this and grinned. She went up to hug him. She hadn't seen him in ages and it seemed he was the only one in the family who sometimes understood how she felt.

"Hey 'Brina." He said, hugging her back. They pulled away.

"Hey Uncle Jake. Where have you been?" Sabrina asked him, still smiling. Uncle Jake shrugged.

"Here and there. I didn't see you at the party yesterday." He stepped inside and Sabrina sat down on a little chair next to the door. It was her turn to shrug.

"I hate parties." She grumbled. Uncle Jake snapped his fingers together.

"Of course you do. To think I nearly forgot. Anyway, can we share our stories later 'Brina? Sorry but I'm kind of in a rush." He said looking around at the quiet house. Sabrina nodded. Uncle Jake smiled again and dozens of memories flooded Sabrina's memory of her cool uncle's mischievous grin. She hadn't seen him smile in so long… not since Briar died. He was heartbroken and all he could think about was seeking revenge on her killers; the Queen of Hearts- the evil queen famous for her love of beheading people in Alice in Wonderland- and Nottingham- the hated enemy of Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Eventually, Uncle Jake received his revenge. Sadly his plan didn't work as he didn't feel any better afterwards so he left and decided to travel the world.

"Is your grandma here?" He asked hopefully. Sabrina shook her head and Uncle Jake's shoulders drooped. He looked back up at Sabrina. What did he want to tell Granny Relda that would get him so depressed when she wasn't in? Normally he would have loved for his mother not to be in! That meant he could do things she wouldn't approve of. Sabrina wondered what was so important.

"Where is she?"

"She's out of town, buying things for her new mystery. She's with mom, dad, Daphne, Red and Basil. Only me and Puck are here and he's locked himself in his room after he threw an apple at me and I tried to punch him." Sabrina answered, realizing how stupid their fight was in her head. Uncle Jake must have thought so too as he raised both eyebrows and looked confused. He quickly shook it off.

"Will they all be back soon?"

"Well… maybe! But they said they would be back soon on their note and they have now been gone four hours!" Uncle Jake looked utterly annoyed. Sabrina knew how he felt; when it was important no one was ever there or didn't understand. It was always the same. People could be hopeless like that.

"Great, that's just great!" Uncle Jake said leaning against the wall.

"Why… what did you want?" Sabrina's curiousness had gotten the better of her and she just had to ask whether it concerned her or not. Uncle Jake was about to answer when someone interrupted him.

"Jake, honey, can I come in yet? It may be summer but I'm freezing!" said a voice from outside. It sounded like a woman's voice. What was going on? Sabrina raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Uncle Jake slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Sorry, honey. Just hang on there." He called back. He looked back at Sabrina and smiled as if nothing had just happened.

"Uh… who was that? Why are they outside and why did you call that person honey? Why did they call you honey?" Sabrina asked slowly, ready to walk outside. Uncle Jake moved to the side to stop her by blocking the doorway.

"Wait... uh, I have something to tell you." He started. Sabrina didn't look very impressed.

"You don't say." She said sarcastically and folded her arms. Uncle Jake grinned like a kid at Christmas.

"I might as well tell you, seeing as you're here now," he continued, ignoring Sabrina's comment, "I mean she is here now and all! I'll just tell everyone else when they come. You see, I kind of wanted to tell you all at the same time but never mind." Sabrina tapped her foot impatiently.

"Get on with it Jake!" she muttered. He stepped out of the way of the front door.

"Sabrina, meet my fiancé; Claire!" Uncle Jake said as a beautiful woman sauntered through the open front door and into the hallway. She had ginger hair in a messy pixie cut. Her eyes looked as if they could be made from shiny, bright green glass. She had soft, white skin with freckles sprinkled over her nose. Her lips were bright red and she had slanted cheekbones. She was small and skinny and shy-looking; nothing like Briar. This woman was beautiful. Sabrina couldn't help but gawp at her, but not in her beauty but the fact that Sabrina had never realised that, after all this time, Uncle Jake might have moved on. She would have never thought he would get a girlfriend let alone a fiancé! Claire smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Claire. Nice to meet you Sabrina." She said sweetly. Uncle Jake's arm slid around Claire's small waist. Sabrina looked at Claire to her out-stretched hand to Uncle Jack and back again. She couldn't believe what was going on. This was BIG, very BIG and it was only the first day of her holiday. Sabrina knew there was going to be a hell of a lot more of surprises… and they wouldn't always be the good kind.

"WHAT?!"

**Yay, this chapter was very fun to write. Hope you enjoy it and please review! And more suggestions for which everafter Peter Pan should get together with would be great! Till chapter 6 (which I have a feeling will be hard to write) BYE! **** xx**


	6. Chapter 6- The Engagement

**Chapter 6- The Engagement**

**Hey. We have come a long way- already chapter six and my story has more than fifteen thousand words. Super awesome. Please review. I get this feeling that no one reads and then I wonder if there is any point in me writing this story but thanks to those who do review. I looked over them and was like 'aw, bless them' (I say bless a lot) :L Enjoy xx**

Sabrina was shocked. Very, _very_ shocked. Her uncle was over Briar and found someone else already? Sure it had been three years since Briar's death and so anyone would have gotten over it but then also found another soul mate? Especially someone who was so hung up on their loved one's death? Even that seemed a bit fast especially for Jacob Grimm. Uncle Jake had calmed Sabrina down and led her over to the sofas. She sat down on the love seat, breathing heavily, in a daze. Normally Sabrina wasn't like this. After all she had saved the world on numerous occasions and so she was fine with big things happening. This however, was just… just weird. She couldn't seem to make sense of it. Maybe there had been bigger changes to the family than she had realised over the years. But for Sabrina? Nothing was new. She was still living the same boring life she had always been. Uncle Jake, who was sitting on the sofa next to Sabrina, seemed to realize her surprise and reached over. He gently patted her hand. Sabrina flinched, then- coming out of her daze- blinked, looked down at the hand on her own and turned to Uncle Jake's kind face. He was exactly like he had always been; still had the same messy blonde hair, nose that had met too many fights and was broken in three different places, his mischievous grin who had found his face again after the depression that Briar's death had caused. He was wearing a long, khaki trench coat, jeans and a smart, clean shirt. Jake had had his other trench coat with all the extra pockets sewn on taken by Baba Yaga when Sabrina was turned into a frog for trying to get the Wand of Merlin back, and then Baba Yaga gave the coat to Daphne when she joined the coven of witches as the Innocent. Sabrina half-heartedly smiled. Then shook her head and frowned. She looked up at Jake with questioning eyes. She moved her hand away. Uncle Jake said nothing but his eyes gave it all away; he was hurt. Sabrina put her head in her hands. Claire, who was shifting about- awkward and uncomfortable-, was sitting next to Jake. She bit her lip and turned her head away, feeling as if she was invading the family's privacy, like she was intruding. Jake sensed her anxiousness and held her hand. She smiled at him, whispered something incomprehensible in his ear then got up and started wandering about the room. Sabrina tilted her head and scowled at Claire as she picked up some books and laughed at how many there were about Everafters. Suddenly Sabrina felt even more worried. Did Claire know about the Grimm's secret life? There was awkward silence hanging around everyone. No one knew quite what to say. Eventually Uncle Jake cleared his throat and the two girls turned to him. Sabrina and Claire's gaze met. Claire smiled at Sabrina then looked back at the book she was reading. Sabrina continued to stare at the fairy-like woman across from her. She moved about so elegantly and lightly; like a swan. Sabrina scowled at her again. She somehow felt like Claire could not be trusted, like she was hiding something. Sabrina instantly disliked people who seemed strange to her or butted into their family all of a sudden- this meant that Sabrina didn't like Claire and had her suspicions about her. You had to be careful with Sabrina. Her trust was not one that could be gained easily. It took time and patience, you needed to prove yourself and if you were one of the lucky few that earned it, the littlest thing could break that special, fragile bond so you had to be careful. Sabrina was never easy to negotiate with when it came to someone new in the family. It had taken Sabrina a very long time to trust Everafters and even now she still had their doubts about them.

"Sabrina… please! Give her a chance. You'll like her! I promise." Jake whispered to Sabrina after a while. He kept his voice low so as to refrain from Claire hearing him. Sabrina's head swivelled around to face Uncle Jake's pleading face. This was clearly important to him but Sabrina always took things too far. She would stand up for what she believed in no matter what the costs.

"Why Uncle Jake? For all we know she could be using you to get something." Sabrina snapped, turning back around to keep an eye on her. Uncle Jake's face contorted in anger. How dare she talk about his fiancé like that?

"Shut up Sabrina. She's not like that." Uncle Jake said as calmly as he could. Sabrina sighed and turned back to him. She almost laughed. Almost.

"How do you know that? You just can't _invite_ people into the family. We've already had enough lunatics move in. Who knows what she could be planning?" Sabrina tried to reason with him. Uncle Jake's faced formed a look of pure horror and surprise. It was as if he was disgusted by what Sabrina had said.

"Unbelievable." He said, raking a hand through his hair and flopping back on the sofa. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Sabrina smiled anxiously.

"Not to worry. Give me some alone time with her. I'll get the truth out of that little witch." Sabrina rubbed her hands together and prepared to get up when she felt a rough arm pull her back abruptly. Uncle Jake looked tired and he flashed Sabrina a look as if to say _why-can't-you-shut-up-and-trust-me_. Unfortunately Sabrina didn't understand.

"Enough." Uncle Jake said sternly. Sabrina looked at him in shock. She knew what she was doing.

"But I-" she started before getting cut off again.

"I said _enough_!" Uncle Jake repeated. He stared daggers at Sabrina, "You've gone too far Sabrina. I am _not_ an idiot and I know what I'm doing. Claire and I have been together for two years while travelling the world. I think I would've known if something was up. Don't you dare defy me or accuse the person I love ever again, understand? I am not happy right now; in fact I am ashamed at you. I thought you would have known better at least. Guess not. I want you to be nice and civil to Claire too, okay? Good." Sabrina looked at him sheepishly. He was right of course. She had been wrong, stupid, and thoughtless and she had gone too far (like Puck every day when he pranked her). Sabrina sighed. Uncle Jake was taking deep breaths and clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to calm himself. Sabrina took his trembling hands. She looked up at him with eyes of guilt.

"I'm sorry… I guess being a detective… you have to be careful. Can't trust anyone right? Looks I went a bit too far with the whole thing though. You're right Uncle Jake. I shouldn't have said those things. They weren't fair." Uncle Jake smiled and he relaxed. He hugged Sabrina tightly.

"I knew you would understand." Sabrina felt guilty, because she had lied to him. She was still unsure about Claire, even though she didn't want to be. Claire seemed too good to be true. Guys like Uncle Jake don't strike lucky twice. There had to be something more behind it all. She sincerely wished there wasn't but she couldn't be sure until she found out. They pulled apart and both watched Claire for a while. Seeing her around all those books made Sabrina uneasy. She shifted in her seat and played thumb war with herself, trying to keep occupied. Jake sighed.

"What is it now 'Brina?" he muttered, removing one of Elvis' chew toys from underneath him, "Damn thing." He said before throwing it behind him. Sabrina eyed Claire one last time before turning round again and sorting out the words in her head.

"Do…does she know, you know, _know_?" Sabrina asked trying to seem casual but trying to add hints as to what she was talking about, by adding winks in the sentence time to time. Uncle Jake stared at her like she was a mental patient from the mental asylum. His eyes dotted around the room as if he the answer was there then focused on Sabrina again. He shook his head.

"I have NO idea what you meant." Jake said slowly like she was crazy. Sabrina frowned then whacked her palm again her forehead. She looked back at her uncle. She did not look impressed, in fact the opposite, she looked fed up.

"Does… Claire… know… about…" Sabrina looked around at Claire once more then back to Uncle Jake and lowered her voice, "everafters?" Uncle Jake's eyes brightened up like something clicked in his head and he finally knew what she was on about. He struggled to find the right words, pursing his lips and snapping his fingers from time to time. In the end he just shook his head and Sabrina bit her lip in worry.

"So what? She knows nothing about you? What's the point Jake? And what if she found out? She would think we were crazy and be straight out the door in seconds. Do you not see how bad this is? What happened? What about Briar? How could you move on that fast? You… you looked like hell! You were terrible and now straight away you're fine again? I don't understand this Jake. Something bad will happen, I can feel it." Sabrina gushed. Her questions, for once, needed to be answered before she took things the wrong way and turned it into something it wasn't in her head. Uncle Jake looked alarmed for a split second before her regained his 'cool'.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cool it 'Brina. I'll explain everything later, you just gotta trust me." Uncle Jake shrugged like it was no big deal. Sabrina planted one hand on her hip and pointed the other at him, accusingly.

"No, you will tell me now! Otherwise I'll take matters into my own hands." Sabrina declared. Uncle Jake raised up his hands in defeat.

"Okay. So there I was, in Egypt exploring the tombs. I heard some of the pharaoh's buried there had some magic and was determined to find it. That's when I met Claire. She had twisted her ankle badly so I helped her out. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. But I felt like I was betraying Briar so I left her with the medics and went. Surprisingly she was able to track me down to my hotel with some beer to say thank you. We had a long chat and 'Brina, I'm telling you, it was so refreshing talk to someone who could actually _understand_. Claire said she had lost someone too, but that person was bad to her. We instantly clicked and I felt myself attracted to her. I invited her for dinner. She looked so much better when she was clean and all dressed up. Turns out she was travelling the world too. Coincidence, huh? She was trying to find something of hers. We started hanging out each day and before I knew it we were dating. Then I had to go to India but Claire said she would come with me. We travelled for two WHOLE years. I fell in love with this woman Sabrina and I proposed. We will get married even if you or any else doesn't agree with this. She's the one." Uncle Jake said, staring lovingly at the woman on the other side of the room, who was busy patting Elvis and oblivious to their conversation about her. Sabrina through up her arms and groaned.

"That does _not_ really help. You didn't answer any of my questions! I still don't get it. What about Briar? And everything could still go wrong. You know, this is useless. No one listens anymore." Sabrina grumbled, folding her arms and turning her head away from her uncle.

"I…-" Uncle Jake started before he was cut off.

"No, save it, I'm sick of this." Sabrina was about to leave when Claire rose to her feet. She walked over and sat down next to Sabrina. She took her hands and gave her a genuine smile but her eyes were sad; this told Sabrina she wanted to be friends but she had heard the whole conversation. Sabrina's eyes slid away and focused on the floor. Uncle Jake leaned forward to listen in to the conversation.

"Sabrina… I know you're wary of me. This must be new to you and I don't blame you if you feel cautious around me. You're probably surprised about the whole Briar thing too, well I know you are. I _did_ hear you talking about it. Sabrina, love is weird; you can't choose how you fall for; whether cocky, kind, smelly, ugly, stupid, handsome; it's all the same. Another thing love is known for is being random. Love can happen at the most random of places at the most random of times. You're heartbroken one minute and before you know it, there's someone new in your life…" Claire looked over at Jake and they shared a look Sabrina had seen her mum and dad share all the time. It was a look that said 'you're the one for me' and 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you'.

"Anyway," Claire carried on, facing Sabrina again, "I was hurt too. My dad, he was rotten to me. I was the only way to bring money to the house otherwise I would be beaten; hit with a stick. He would have me out on the street till all hours selling various objects. Someone died because of it. I don't like going into the details but I was heartbroken that someone would treat me that way. Your uncle felt the same way but his love was of a different kind. He was heartbroken that someone would kill someone else like that. With a gun to the heart? Horrible way to go. I know his story and I am on his side as he is on mine. That's all there is to it. I know he hasn't told me everything but couples have secrets and that's for the best. I have secrets from him too and it's okay if he doesn't tell me everything. It's whether the love is strong. Whether the bond is unbreakable. Whether the hearts are true. That's the meaning of love Sabrina. Not the truth or the secrets or the person or how you got there. Someday you'll know what I mean. You'll feel it too. What I feel for this man over here." And with that she walked over to Uncle Jake, wrapped her arms around his neck, sat on his lap and kissed him. They shared a long kiss and when they broke they were both beaming. Sabrina stared at them for a long time and felt jealous of what they had. How come some people were lucky and others just… weren't? Then she also felt like a cow for how she had acted. It was none of her business what was going on in her uncle's life and she saw that now. Claire had explained it to her, and everything she had said was true. Sabrina had to look away. She felt something, in the pit of her stomach… but she didn't know what it was. So, instead, she tried to ignore it. She smiled at the happy couple and got up to go upstairs. She was just on the third step when there was a knock on the door. Looked like her family were finally back. She opened the door and had to practically leap out the way as her family all came blundering inside.

"Thank God for that." Her mother cried.

"WAAAAAAAA." Basil cried, making Veronica rush upstairs while trying to calm him.

"It's mucho coldicles. It's my new word. It means extra cold even when the weather is supposed to be hot." Daphne shivered and raced after her mother. Red looked around, dumped her coat and scarf on the floor with Daphne's and ran upstairs to her room. There was a slam of a door and Sabrina guessed Red was now in her room.

"It's about time someone answered that bloody door." Henry muttered under his breath and put all their coats away. Once he was done he walked through to the kitchen, ignoring his brother and their guest. Granny locked the door and smiled when she saw Sabrina.

"Hello, _leibling_." She said stuffing her keys in her handbag. Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… hi? Why didn't you have your keys with you?" Sabrina asked suspiciously. Granny Relda smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot them…" she replied in rush, looking flustered. Sabrina raised both eyebrows but nodded and left it at that. They both walked through to the living room and Granny Relda beamed at them both. The guests beamed back at her.

"Mom, I want you to me-" Uncle Jake started before Granny Relda waved him away. Judging by his expression, he was confused. As was Claire as Sabrina noticed her raise an eyebrow and look at Jake. She could sense his surprise and slipped her hand in his to give him a comforting squeeze. Uncle Jake looked down and smiled. He kissed Claire on the cheek.

"Not now Jake. It is freezing out there and I forgot my keys so we had to get a cab which took even longer. I am tired and hungry so maybe we can discuss this over some lovely warm dinner? Then you can tell me your lovely stories and introduce me to this beautiful woman," Granny Relda smiled at them both then turned to Sabrina, "would you mind getting us a take-away from Blue Plate Diner?" Sabrina opened her mouth to reply but once again she was interrupted by Uncle Jake,

"Yes that's a great idea, mom. Thank you Sabrina, just order a few pizzas or something for everyone. Now mom if you could follow me through to the kitchen." And with that everyone left, leaving Sabrina alone. Her parents and siblings were upstairs and everyone else was in the kitchen. Sabrina just stood there gaping at them. Did they even _care_ if she wanted to go or not? No, of course not. They only acknowledged her when they wanted her to do something for them and even then they didn't care how she felt about it… they never did anymore. It was like she was alone in the world now. Sabrina grumbled to herself under her breath. She snatched her coat of the rack, slipped on her pixie boots, wrapped on a scarf and headed for her grandmother's purse. She grabbed a twenty pound note and her keys then headed for the door. Once she unlocked all the bolts she walked out onto the porch and locked the bolts back up again. She said the secret words that locked up the house and started walking to the Blue Plate Diner. It was cold out and the wind was blowing fiercely. You would have thought it was autumn. Sabrina dug her hands deep into her pockets. At least it wasn't dark out so she could see where she was going.

"_Ugh, how dare they send me out like that?! Do they even care the tiniest bit how I feel? No, they never do anymore. It's like I'm invisible or something. Maybe it's just because they don't care. I wouldn't be surprised…"_ Sabrina thought to herself. She suddenly felt really sad. The feeling in the pit of her stomach came back again and she felt empty and numb all over. She tried to assure herself that it was just the cold and not the hurt of being unwanted. Suddenly she heard a screech coming from near the forest down the street. Sabrina tried to peer into the darkness but couldn't see anything. She slowly walked forward and when she was close enough, she hid behind a tree and looked around one side. There was a short, thin old hag in front of her with messy grey hair that was all over the place. Sabrina gulped; it was the one woman she was more scared of than anyone else; Baba Yaga. She was shouting at her house, her hands clenched in fists, flailing about the place. What was she doing? Then she realised the house was only being lifted up by one leg and the other was kneeling on the ground. It had a nasty wound on its knee. Sabrina shuddered. She saw the Blue Plate Diner's blue neon light in the distance and knew she was close. She checked her watch and gasped when she realised it was nearly closing time- she would have to hurry. That meant having to try and creep past Baba Yaga, which would be difficult. Sabrina started on her way, treading lightly, careful not to make a sound. She even held her breath for good measure. As she got closer she could make out what Baba Yaga was saying.

"GET UP YOU STUPID HOUSE. I NEED TO GET BACK INTO THE WOODS. THEN I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU. JUST GET UP OR I'LL BURN YOU'RE LEGS OFF AND GIVE YOU BABY FEET- YOU WON'T LIKE IT- TRUST ME!" she shrieked. Sabrina cringed. That woman was known all over town for being a weird cannibal lady who loved blood, pain and death. Everyone feared her. Sabrina gasped for air and breathed heavily, filling up her lungs. Suddenly Baba Yaga's screeching stopped and she slowly spun around, showing a face full of wrinkled skin, warts and sharp teeth. She pointed an accusing finger at Sabrina. Sabrina looked around and weighed up her options; she could run or she could stay here and be eaten. Sabrina turned around and ran as fast as she could. She ran past Baba Yaga and grinned thinking she had made it, when a blue light absorbed Sabrina. She found she couldn't move and was stuck in the same position. With a flick of Baba Yaga's wrist she was sent flying in the opposite direction. She fell down to the road and rolled over a couple of times. Sabrina groaned and lay still. Her blonde hair was covering her face and she was breathing deeply. Her head was bleeding and her knees were scuffed. Baba Yaga walked over to her, a smile creeping upon her face. She grabbed Sabrina's hair and pulled her off the ground.

"OW!" Sabrina grumbled, wiping her eyes. She was face to face with Baba Yaga now and could feel her hot, putrid breath on her face. Her face turned green and she tried hard not to gag. Baba Yaga didn't seem to notice. Instead she cackled.

"You can't run from me child!" Baba Yaga laughed.

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry. Now I really must be on my way so…" Sabrina said hoping negotiating with the old crone would work. Baba Yaga cackled again.

"I thought I said the next time I saw you in my house I would skin you alive. You're obviously very stupid." Baba Yaga replied. Sabrina glared at her. Was she really that stupid? Why would anyone want to face her? Sabrina came across her by accident and she wasn't even in her house. Sabrina thought very carefully about what to say. The smallest thing could upset Baba Yaga.

"But I'm not in your house." Sabrina said innocently. Baba Yaga looked around and realized this was true. She turned back to Sabrina and shrugged. She gave her a horrible smile showing all her yellow, brown and black teeth. Sabrina, once again, did her best not to gag.

"Close enough, anything to teach you a lesson." Sabrina opened her mouth to say a comeback but was flung across the grass and over to where the house was kneeling before she could. Sabrina groaned again and looked up. The house seemed to be looking down at her with pitying eyes. She looked at its legs and saw blood dripping from a long, deep cut. She looked along and saw Baba Yaga scurrying along after her. Sabrina had only seconds to react. She jumped up and leaped out of the way as a fireball came shooting along after her. It hit the houses other leg and the house fell to the floor with pain. Sabrina almost felt sorry for it but she knew she needed to keep an eye on Baba Yaga and so tried not to think about it. A dozen more fireballs came but Sabrina was lightning fast and dodged them all. Back in New York, Sabrina had joined three clubs; running, karate and netball. She would also be joining judo in October and was thinking about football. Her training meant she had become a much better fighter. Her mum still taught her and Daphne all the detective stuff and her dad taught them magic (believe it or not). They were well prepared. Sabrina did a forward roll towards Baba Yaga and kneed her in the stomach before doing a backwards roll and quickly getting up. She stood in her fighting position; legs slightly apart, knees bent and fists clenched in front her. She knew she had no chance against a witch like Baba Yaga but she had to try her best anyway. Baba Yaga started fishing around in her pockets for wands so Sabrina had to act fast. She sneaked around Baba Yaga and gave her a hard shove on her back. Baba Yaga spun around to be met with darkness. Sabrina was already on the other side of the old hag. She crouched down and her leg swept under the bony feet of Baba Yaga. She yelped and fell to the floor with a loud thump. She stayed down and found Sabrina's legs in the shadows. She sent a lightning bolt towards them. Sabrina tried to jump out the way but it just hit her squarely in the ankle. Sabrina screamed and fell to the floor. She could feel the lightning burn through her skin. She wouldn't be able to walk properly. She needed the Satins Salve and fast, otherwise it would burn through her bone. Sabrina staggered to get upright. She used a wall to help her up and watched as Baba Yaga propelled towards her. Sabrina hopped along making Baba Yaga crash into the wall only inches away from Sabrina. Sabrina's best bet was to try and get away. She hopped as fast as she could but didn't get far when the blue light surrounded her again and was sent crashing to the ground. This time Baba Yaga kept the magic on which meant she could easily jump on top of Sabrina. The witch dug in her pockets and smiled when she found the thing she was looking for. She took out a long, sharp dagger and held it above her head. It was about to come crashing down on Sabrina when something sent Baba Yaga soaring into the sky and over the tree tops. The house slowly clambered up and limped over to find its owner. A tall, blonde-haired, green-eyed boy with huge pink insect-like wings came swooping down from the sky. Sabrina, who was now free to move, held her neck as if the knife had pierced it. She had never been so glad to see Puck. He grinned at her and held out his hand.

"Looks like you need me to come save you again, huh Grimm? You would seriously be dead without me!" he said. Sabrina hated when he was cocky but she smiled anyway and hugged him tightly. Puck was taken aback by this and didn't know what to do. Eventually he frowned and pushed her off.

"No thanks, stinkpot. I would rather not get any more cooties, I told you at the car park of the train station." Puck said. Sabrina blushed but nodded. How stupid that was of her. She decided it was just from the shock of her near-death experience. Every one never failed to make the earth stop in its tracks and make everything slow down. Sabrina looked around and spotted Granny Relda's discarded bag next to the road. She hopped over to it, tripping up a few times. Puck raised an eyebrow and rushed over to help her. She was just about to fall when he caught her. He helped her upright again and she brushed herself off, then looked up at his face and smiled,

"Thanks." She said then started rooting through the handbag. "I know its somewhere here!" Puck peered inside the bag but got his head sharply pushed back by Sabrina.

"What are you looking for?" he asked suspiciously. Sabrina's eyes lit up and she pulled out a little pot that read 'Satins Salve, now with a lemony fresh scent'. You simply put this on any wound and it would be healed in a matter of moments though its odour was horrible.

"This, I'll just put it on my ankle and no one will ever have to know about what happened." Sabrina sat down and rubbed it on then dumped it back into the handbag.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Puck asked. Sabrina glared at him. Why was he, trickster king, asking her if _healing_ herself was a good idea? He could be so dumb at times.

"I don't want anyone fussing over me. They'll just get worried. It's best if we keep this between ourselves. Please?"

"I'm no-"

"I'll give you a tenner when we get back?"

"Deal!" Puck grinned and helped Sabrina up. She moved her leg around. It was healed. Sabrina grinned.

"Done! Now let's get that takeaway!" They both set off in silence before Sabrina started thinking. How did he know she was in trouble?

"Puck…?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know I needed help?" Puck shrugged.

"I didn't. The old lady forced me to go see where you were. That's when I found you fighting the witch. At first it was quite funny, and then you needed serious help. So I saved you. No thanks needed, I'm awesome that way." Puck grinned cockily. Sabrina looked at him in disbelief.

"You were watching me the whole time and didn't realize you should come help me? So you just kept watching the fight and _laughing_?" Sabrina cried, throwing her hands up in that air.

"Pretty much."

"Unbelievable…" Sabrina muttered.

"I know… I'm so magnificent I never cease to amaze myself!"

"Whatever." Sabrina grumbled. They walked up to the diner only to find it was closed. All the lights were off and the place was empty. Sabrina felt like screaming. She spun around and started marching back to her grandmother's house. Puck sprouted his wings and followed her, hastily.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Where do you think dumbass?" Sabrina growled at him, not bothering to look back. All of a sudden she felt something pull at the top of her coat and before she knew it she was soaring above the rooftops. She spotted granny's house in the distance. They soon arrived and landed on the ground. They walked over to the front door and opened it. Puck flew straight upstairs leaving Sabrina to lock the door. She hung up her coat and scarf.

"Diner was closed!" Sabrina called, peering into the living room. There was no one there. Sabrina heard laughter coming from the kitchen. "Hello?" she called again. She pushed the kitchen door open and found her family and friends chatting away over soup and bread rolls. Claire was in her seat and they had moved Pucks chair against the wall so Basil could sit at the table on his high-chair. Everyone seemed to be having a great time… without her. She turned around. They wouldn't care that she was home anyway so why disturb them? Sabrina felt tear drops prick at her eyes. She didn't blink them away. She let the tears keep on coming. She was sad so why couldn't she cry? It was a way to let all her emotions out without hurting anyone, and recently she had a lot of emotions that made her more and more sad. Sabrina pushed open the door to the bedroom she was staying in and slammed it shut. It was her father's old room. Sabrina collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep. It had been a long day and the feeling was back again. Sabrina realized the feeling was loneliness. Sabrina had never been so alone; it seemed like no one understood her or paid any attention to her anymore. Like she had been erased from existence, like she was forgotten. Sabrina was shaking uncontrollably and she didn't care if anyone heard her cry. Soon she was in a deep, deep sleep wishing for things to be different but knowing the feeling of loneliness wouldn't be leaving any time soon….

**This chapter was hard to write, I'm not going to lie! 5,623 words though. That's good****. Hope you liked it! Decided to add a fighting scene in there too. Finished this chapter at midnight. Oops. Bye xx**


	7. Chapter 7- Water Fights

**Chapter 7- The Hunt**

**Hey, I have a feeling this one will be short and extremely hard to write as I have no idea what to put… Great(!). Sorry in advance if this chapter is pathetic. I won't be able to update tonight as I'm going ice skating; it's a Halloween special xx**

Sabrina felt someone shaking her vigorously.

"Sabrina, wake up." A voice called. Sabrina fell out of sleep and opened on eye. Then the other. She blinked a few times, getting used to her surroundings. In front of her was the person who had woken her up; Daphne.

"What do you want?" Sabrina asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching with a yawn. She sat up and Daphne sat down facing her on the edge of the bed. Daphne shrugged.

"Granny Relda says breakfasts ready and she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go with her to work on the case?" Sabrina groaned, she really didn't want to but she didn't want to hurt her grandmothers feelings either.

"What's the case about?" Sabrina asked after a while.

"Someone has stolen a necklace from Mrs Pott." Daphne explained. Sabrina thought for a while.

"Uh… Daph?"

"Yes?"

"Who the hell is Mrs Pott?"

"Oh she's a human. Granny does human cases now too." Daphne replied, matter-of-factly. Sabrina nodded slowly.

"So what did she need to get from the out of town shop?"

"Just a diamond detector. The necklace has diamonds on. It was very expensive Mrs Pott said, and she also said we should do anything to get it back, even if that meant, sitting in a cold cab for an hour and forty-five minutes, driving at thirty miles an hour for a stupid machine."

"…. Right…. They actually have those?" Daphne nodded.

"Looks like it. So are you going?"

"Mmm… I would…. But I'm going out with a friend." Sabrina smiled sleepily, stretching her arms out in front of her. Daphne's eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"Who?"

"You know I would tell you Daph, but then I would have to kill you." Sabrina grinned. Daphne laughed.

"You're weird." The little girl said before walking out of the room. Sabrina could tell Daphne anything but she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to tell her about the whole 'Pan business'. The whole thing with him loving her was still a bit odd to Sabrina. She couldn't get her head around it and it didn't make sense. Maybe she was just being superstitious. Her friends back home, Lucy and Jenna, always called her superstitious. They said;

"You should just go with it Sabrina."

"Yeah go with the flow." And then they would all laugh, link arms and walk to their next lesson. Sabrina smiled, thinking about them and made a mental note in her head to ring them tonight. She slowly got up and padded over to her suitcase. She knelt down next to it and opened it up.

"_Hm, what to wear today…?" _she thought before rooting through it. She pulled top after top, dress after dress, jean after jean, skirt after skirt, out and dumped them all on the floor before she decided on shorts and a navy blue tank top. She stuffed everything back into the case, not caring if it was a mess. Sabrina rushed to the bathroom to get there before anyone else did. Once she arrived she locked the door and went into the shower. She let the hot water run over her and cleaned the dried blood on her knees and on her forehead.

"_Damn that old hag._" Sabrina thought angrily. It must have been half an hour before someone called for Sabrina to hurry up. She rapidly turned off the shower and dried herself. She got dressed and tied her hair up in a high messy ponytail. Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror; she looked good and this outfit would look great with her new combat boots. Sabrina was just about to go when she noticed a huge, deep scratch on her forehead.

"Shit, shit, shit." She cried, coming closer to the mirror for a better look. She hoped no one would notice. There was nothing she could do about it though until she was downstairs to put a plaster on it. She remembered the events of last night and shuddered as the image of Baba Yaga on top of her, holding a knife above her head, flashed into Sabrina's mind. Sabrina started down the stairs and jumped down to the floor on the twelfth one (there was fifteen). She landed with a thud and walked into the kitchen were Daphne and Puck were sitting and chatting away like everyone else was yesterday, only Puck wasn't there. Veronica was there too but she was too busy with Basil to notice anyone else was there. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Her seat was back in its normal place and an array of food was placed in the centre of the table; pancakes, toast, biscuits, sausages, bacon. Sabrina's tummy rumbled and she realized she never ate last night. Everyone turned to look at her and Sabrina smiled, sat down and tucked in, topping her plate with pancakes and bacon and coating them in syrup. Sabrina noticed Puck and Daphne's eyes were on her but she tried not to let it bother her. Maybe there was something on her face? She tried to discreetly feel her face to check but it only made Puck smirk. Sabrina looked up and shot him and icy glare. He looked at her and shrugged. Granny Relda was working on more bacon and she turned around with a pan full to place them on the table. When she saw Sabrina she gasped and dropped the pan on the floor. It landed with a painful 'CLANG'. Veronica looked up from Basil and stared at Granny Relda like she was a lunatic.

"Jesus Christ, Relda, what is it?" Veronica asked but Granny Relda just ignored her. She went a ghostly white colour as she stared at Sabrina. Sabrina now knew what Puck and Daphne had been looking at; the ugly scratch that would forever scar her forehead. Sabrina gulped knowing the worst was coming. Granny Relda pointed at her grandchild's forehead and then ran out the room. Everyone watched her leave with confused faces. Everyone apart from Sabrina that is, who's eyes slid to the floor with guilt. Veronica snorted and turned back to the table to look at everyone.

"Must not be her day." She joked and looked over her shoulder at Sabrina to smile but instead jumped up and recoiled in horror. She froze for a moment then bent in and looked closer at Sabrina's face. Here came the worrying. The funny thing was, Sabrina thought no one would notice; that worked. Sabrina would laugh if she wasn't so worried about what her family would say and worse: if they _grounded_ her. Being grounded in this family was the worst- you were sent up to your room all day with nothing to do. After an hour or two, someone would come up with dozens of books and a note pad, for you to do some school work. This would go on for the rest of the day, even longer if you had done something really bad. Sabrina looked down at her plate again and started to eat. Suddenly there were many footsteps down the stairs as the whole family came crashing into the room; Henry and Uncle Jake… and Claire all along with Granny Relda.

"See? See? Look at it! Jacob, is it infected? Is it serious? Will it scar? How did it happen?" Granny Relda rushed. Sabrina groaned and leaned back in her chair. This was Sabrina least favourite part; everyone shot questions at you and fussed over you, then they would think you were lying and tell you off. Afterwards, they would give you whatever they thought you needed to make it heal, but it only made it sting. Uncle Jake rolled his eyes.

"Mom, calm down! Yes it will scar, no I don't think it's infected but maybe we should clean it anyway, it doesn't look _too_ bad and maybe you should actually ask the person it happened to what happened! I'm sorry but I'm going back to bed. Coming Claire?" Uncle Jake asked his soon-to-be-wife. Claire nodded, smiled at the family and left the room with Uncle Jake in tow. Henry sat down next to Sabrina and sharply pushed Sabrina's face toward him.

"What happened Sabrina?" he asked sternly, peering closely at the scratch. Sabrina pulled away from his firm grasp.

"Ow dad!" she said. Sabrina sighed and rested her head in one hand while she tried to eat. Veronica pulled the plate away and snatched the fork off of Sabrina. Sabrina glared at her mom.

"MOM! God sake." Sabrina muttered under-her-breath. Her family could be so annoying, she knew it was only because they cared but they always made it out so Sabrina was the bad guy even when it wasn't her fault. Plus, sometimes they went too far, and made a huge deal out of it when it wasn't even important. Sabrina growled and looked away from them all. Henry pounded his fist on the table and everyone jumped in shock- apart from Puck who was too busy eating to notice what was going on.

"Damn it Sabrina, you will tell us or you will face the consequences." Henry grumbled but was pushed aside by his wife. Veronica patted Sabrina's hand gently. Sabrina pulled away and looked at the three adults faces. They were all giving her serious glares. Sabrina threw her hands up in frustration.

"Hey, I've got something planned for today, something to prove that I'm the best and can win you guys at anything!" Puck said excitedly. Everyone ignored him and still stared intently at Sabrina. Daphne gave him an encouraging smile but quickly spun around quickly to watch the drama in front of her. Daphne slowly inserted the palm of her hand into her mouth and bit down, keeping her eyes fixed on her family; this was one of Daphne's many odd quirks, it showed she was excited or nervous, sometimes even fixed on something interesting in front of her!

"It's no big deal. Honest!" Sabrina started, searching in her head for a lie she hadn't used yet. She couldn't exactly tell her family that she had been in a fight with Baba Yaga who had then tried to kill her with a knife to her neck. Who knew what would happen? Everyone would blame everything on her because it was Sabrina's fault that Baba Yaga decided she wanted a fight with a 16 year old. Ridiculous. Puck coughed loudly.

"Hello?" he said but scowled when everyone was still staring at each other, "Fine, I'll _show you_." He grumbled and got up abruptly from the table. Still no one paid any attention.

"Sabrina… if this is some joke you are pulling it is not funny." Her dad muttered, shaking his fist in her face. Sabrina pushed it away and smiled sweetly.

"Dad, please don't worry." She said, hoping to charm her way out of this. No such look. Her mom and grandma just groaned and her dad rolled his eyes. She still didn't know what to say… for once. Normally Sabrina could come up with something in a matter of moments but her family were giving her no time to think.

"I'm getting it…" Puck said, bending down to the cabinet under the sink which no one used and was empty.

"SHUT IT PUCK!" Henry roared, facing him with a red face. Veronica hit him gently on the arm.

"Be nice Henry."

"You've all left me no choice." Puck said, shaking his head sadly and pulling something out that made a weird sloshing noise.

"Guys please, give me some space. At least let me tell you after breakfast." Sabrina pleaded, pushing the air, signalling for them to move back.

"NO, now Sabrina, this is serious." Henry sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You not telling us only show's you have something to hide." Granny Relda added hastily. Sabrina shot her an _oh-so-now-you-say-something_ look. Granny Relda ignored her and just kept staring at her intently. Whether she admitted it or not; Granny Relda loved this- all the drama- it was something she hadn't been able to have in three years and she missed it. She just wanted to be involved in something or have something interesting happen; even if it was serious. This didn't mean she wasn't serious though. It just meant she enjoyed it. Puck slowly stood up, and even with his back turned, Sabrina could tell he was grinning.

"Here I go…" he started. Sabrina raised an eyebrow; what was he planning?

"Sabrina, are you in there?" Veronica said, swiping a hand up and down in front of Sabrina's eyes. Suddenly Puck spun around and Sabrina's eyes grew as wide as footballs. In his hands were two water balloons and behind him was a cupboard full of water guns, more balloons and even two buckets filled to the brim with water. So this was what he had been planning. Everything seemed to go in slow motion; Sabrina looked at Puck (the mischievous glint in his eye and his cheeky grin) then to her parents, Granny Relda and Daphne (still staring at Sabrina, oblivious to what Puck was doing behind them). Sabrina's eyes switched back to Puck as he prepared to chuck one of his water balloons at them all.

"NO…!" Sabrina shouted, holding out her hand for Puck to place the balloon so she could dispose of it but it was too late. Everything became fast again and Puck- with lightning fast reflexes- threw the water balloon at the family. Daphne, who had realised what he was doing, scurried under the table with the bacon. Sabrina leaned over so only some of her back was visible from behind the table. Everyone else wasn't so lucky. They turned just in time to see Puck and the water balloon soaring towards them. There were shouts and rude words filling the air, but above them all was the sound of Pucks laughter. The first balloon hit the wall, leaving the pictures and the wallpaper dripping wet. The other flew straight towards Sabrina's parents and hit Henry squarely in the face. The power of the throw sent Henry's head reeling back but then snapping forward. Henry's face first contorted into disgust, then hatred for Puck, then horror when he realised it wasn't water, then just pure anger. Henry jumped up, red faced and dripping wet, fists clenched. He was about to lunge for Puck who was still laughing when Veronica held him back and attempted to calm him down. Sabrina sat up again and Daphne poked her head out from under the table.

"Is it over?" she asked and Sabrina nodded, hand over mouth to stop herself from laughing. She knew it was mean, especially since it was her father, but she couldn't help but find it funny. Puck caught her smirking and winked at her. Sabrina grinned at him. Daphne crawled out from under the table and starting eating again.

"Puck! What is wrong with you?" Granny Relda scolded him, marching right up to where he was standing. Puck shrugged like he couldn't care less. Sabrina couldn't help but admire him; she wished she never had to worry in these situations.

"No one was listening." He said simply.

"That is no excuse. You are grounded and Henry expects an apology." Granny Relda declared, folding her arms. Puck shook his head in disbelief then turned to her with pure horror.

"You can't do that Old Lady!" he argued. Granny Relda snorted.

"You'll find I can and have Puck."

"I won't allow it; I'm royalty which is more than you peasants are!" Granny Relda's face grew red and she opened her mouth to speak before she was interrupted.

"Now, now Relda. It's fine." Veronica assured her and Granny Relda nodded and slowly sat down. Henry shot his wife an angry look.

"It bloody well isn't! What is this?" he roared. Puck didn't look the slightest bit scared.

"Egg whites. Don't worry the others are all water. I was saving that one for ugly over here too!" Puck smirked, and Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shush, both of you," Veronica demanded, firmly, "Puck this is no time for games. This is serious. We need to know what happened with Sabrina." Puck rolled his eyes.

"She's fine, she said so herself. Why worry and just believe her?" Sabrina stood up and nodded in agreement at Pucks comment. She pointed at Puck and turned to her family.

"Exactly. _Exactly_! Thank you Puck." Sabrina said. Puck puffed up with pride.

"That's right… I'm always here to lead the way for incapable people who can't. Anyway, all I want is a water fight so I can drench ugly in water, and everyone else for that matter, and prove I'm the best!" Puck said, cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah… wait. What? Ugh no… I don't think so bogey brains." Sabrina argued. Puck turned to her and was about to say something when Veronica interrupted again.

"QUIET!" she demanded before pointing to the door, "Puck leave, this is family business. The kids can join in with your water fight later." Puck reluctantly left after sticking his tongue out at Sabrina who just rolled her eyes. "Now, Sabrina you _will_ sit down and you _will_ tell us what happened. Never mind Puck, he's just a lousy fairy." Sabrina groaned but remained standing.

"Hey, I heard that." Puck called but Veronica just ignored him.

"I just walked into a lamppost, okay? Really badly. I thought I heard something so I started to run and I wasn't watching where I was going. No big deal. No fuss needed." Sabrina lied. There was a snort of laughter from behind them. They all spun round to see Puck leaning against the doorway, arms folded. Sabrina's eyes grew wide. Would he blow her cover? Would he tell them the truth?

"I thought I asked you to leave Puck?" Veronica asked. Puck smirked and walked into the room.

"No one orders royalty about." Puck shrugged.

"Oh yes, so sorry your majesty… or should I say your majesty of stink? Your highness of stupid? Your Lordship of ignorance? King of selfishness?" Sabrina laughed but stopped when everyone glared at her. Puck raised an eyebrow at her- as if to say _do-you-want-me-to-help-you _- and Sabrina bit her lip and looked away. She'd done it now!

"Shut it." Henry snapped at both of them.

"Something you would like to say Puck? You went to find Sabrina, what happened?" Granny Relda asked him. Puck looked at Sabrina before turning back to Granny Relda again. Sabrina looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I believe that I did and I can now tell you that what Sabrina said is…" Puck started, a smile forming on his face. Sabrina held her breath, preparing herself for the worst, "true." He said finally and Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. She gave Puck a grateful smile and mouth the words 'thank you'. Puck just nodded. Her family seemed relieved that this was all a misunderstanding too.

"What happened?" Daphne asked suspiciously. Sabrina knew Daphne was going to ask her for the real explanation later.

"Well marshmallow, I was flying over town when I saw someone running. It was Sabrina. It seemed that she had thought someone was coming after her but it was only a wrapper blowing in the wind…" Sabrina glared at him and Henry raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Next thing I know she's bashed into the lamppost and lying lifeless on the ground. It was terrible. I immediately went over to help her out of the kindness of my heart," Puck continued, smirking at Sabrina's reaction. She mouthed the words 'what?' to him but he just ignored her. Sabrina clenched her teeth and gripped her hands into two tight fists.

"On the ground I see she is crying oh so much. I try to help her but she's clearly hysterical by what just happened. She won't stop, so we ignore the takeaway and I take her home." Puck finished, flashing Sabrina a smile.

"Now, now Puck," Sabrina said nervously, through gritted teeth, "I'm not sure that's _exactly_ what happened."

"Sabrina, let's not lie here. It's best to tell the story for what it really was." Puck said, adding in a dramatic disappointed head shake. Daphne smirked at Sabrina then went back to her food as did Puck. Granny Relda cleared her throat and looked at Sabrina and Puck like it was a tennis match; her head going back and forth rapidly.

"Right, well… yes. Thank you Puck. That wasn't so hard was it Sabrina?" Granny Relda asked eventually. Sabrina scowled at her and folded her arms. Basil then started to cry loudly. Veronica scooped him up in her arms and nuzzled his little face with her nose.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh my little prince. Must be from all the excitement." She said, staring at his little face. She looked up, smiled then walked out. They could hear her walk up the stairs, still telling Basil to 'sh' as he continued to cry. Henry simply left without saying anything. He went upstairs to help Veronica and they could all hear them talking about how it was Henry's turn to change his nappy and Veronica had stuff to do on the computer. Daphne sniggered quietly. Granny Relda yawned and told the two teenagers and Daphne that she was going to rest her head.

"I think I'm getting a headache." She mumbled to herself before padding away in her fluffy slippers. Sabrina sat back down and leaned back in the chair. She warily picked up a sausage and bit into it. Sabrina sighed; she had suddenly lost her appetite. Puck licked his plate clean then belched in Daphne's face. Daphne's face turned green and she gagged, waving a hand in front of her face to keep the bad smell away.

"What have you been eating? Rotten eggs?" Daphne choked. Sabrina looked away in disgust and dropped the sausage onto her plate. She folded her arms across her chest. Puck was suddenly serious.

"Of course not. I have been eating _bacon_ with stinky blue cheese _and_ rotten eggs. Do you really think I would just eat rotten eggs? On their _own_? I do have dignity you know." Puck said with a grin. Daphne's eyes were filled with abhorrence and she got up from the table and ran out.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" she shouted while sprinting up the stairs. Puck collapsed into a fit of laughter on the floor, he was laughing so much he snorted. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped.

"What?" he asked, innocently. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't tease her like that. Stop messing around with your stink kit too… or whatever it's called." Sabrina told him. Puck's face was utter confusion and Sabrina sighed. Puck quickly got back up and sat down.

"I wasn't kidding… that really is what I ate. I was laughing because it was funny that she was going to be sick." Puck said, matter-of-factly. Now it was Sabrina's eyes that were filled with abhorrence. She quickly held her nose and put out her hand in front of Puck to keep him away from her.

"Get away NOW!" she told him sternly. Puck grinned and laughed. Sabrina gagged. "And brush your teeth too." She added hastily. Puck shook his defiantly.

"Sorry, no can do Grimm. I want to be as smelly as ever so when I win the water fight, I can disgust you even more. I even have some things waiting for you."

"You wouldn't dare." Sabrina threatened him with her fist. Puck just slapped it away like it was a fly.

"Wouldn't I?" he said, raising his eyebrows. Sabrina snorted.

"I'd like to see you try. I'm going to win anyway, just you wait and see. I'll also make sure you're as clean as ever with all the water I'm going to chuck on you. Looks like you wouldn't be able to disgust me if I did that." Sabrina smiled smugly. Puck's eyes widened as he realized that he would get wet but then he shrugged and grinned at Sabrina.

"Do your worst, Grimm, it'll just make it all the more fun and challenging. Meaning it will be a real win when I succeed. Anyway, I'm not scared of baths anymore. I take them three times a month just to prove it. I get all the girls because of it. Unlike you." Puck laughed and Sabrina felt a spring of jealousy tweak inside her. Did he really get all the girls? Why did she even care? It was probably because of their past, Sabrina decided. She didn't really care though. _Not really_. She was just surprised. That's all.

"First of all, I doubt you do get any girls, otherwise they are mentally insane. Secondly, you're right. I don't get all the girls because I get all the _fit_ guys at school instead. They all want to go out with me and the girls all want to be me. I am so popular it's unreal!" Sabrina bragged. She was partly telling the truth. Okay, so she wasn't that popular but she did have many friends and lots of people knew her. Not all the boys wanted to go out with her but many did fall at her feet and would do anything she said. Lots of them fancied her and asked her out a lot. She always said no of course, she was too busy with school work and friends and family as it was, without having to have a boyfriend on her back too. All the boys were just hypnotised with her beauty and charm and wit anyway, they didn't care about _her._ Sabrina wanted a boyfriend who actually cared about how she felt. Someone who wanted to get to know her. There were no guys at school like that, unfortunately. Puck looked at her in disbelief. Sabrina could tell he was wondering if this was actually true or not. He looked gormless. Sabrina couldn't help but giggle. She got up and left.

"_That should keep him thinking for a while._" she thought. Sabrina rubbed her hands together. Now for this water fight; Sabrina _HAD_ to win, otherwise Puck would torment her for the rest of the holiday and she wouldn't be able to live it down. When she walked upstairs she was surprised to find Daphne in her room. Sabrina walked over to the bed and sat down. Daphne, who had just noticed her presence, turned around and smiled.

"Hey Sabrina." She said, turning away again and sorting through her rainbow-coloured suitcase with stickers of cute little animals all over it.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked suspiciously, craning her neck to try and see what the eleven year old was doing.

"Oh, I'm moving into your room." Daphne smiled standing up. She skipped over to Sabrina and grabbed her hands. "We are going to have SO much fun." Sabrina opened her mouth to protest but Daphne was already out the door.

"What the…?" Sabrina asked herself before getting up and marching over to where her parents were staying. She pounded on the door loudly. From behind it she could hear Basil start to screech again and her mom telling Henry to answer it. The door opened slightly and standing behind it was Henry; tired, bags under his eyes, no top on and bed head- attractive. Very. Sabrina looked him up and down.

"Okay, dad, no offence but go in the shower." Sabrina said pointing out into the hall.

"What?" Henry started but was dragged out by the arm by his eldest daughter.

"Now Henry, I'm being serious." Sabrina demanded and Henry looked at her weirdly before chuckling. Sabrina sighed, rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. Sabrina stood round and froze; the room was a mess: littered everywhere clothes (mostly Basil's) and lots of other baby things. Sabrina even came across a nappy which she was determined was used. She gingerly edged past it and over to the other side where her mother stood, cuddling Basil. His face was wet with tears and covered in grime and snot. Sabrina cringed.

"EW, mom, clean his face for Pete's sake." Sabrina cried. Her mum warily turned round. She looked worse than Henry. Her face was literally drooping and her eyes were black. Her mouth was dry and her hair was a mess with some of, Sabrina suspected, Basil's mashed carrot in. At least she was _dressed_ and didn't _smell_. Was Sabrina this hard to deal with when she was a toddler? Veronica tried for a smile but it looked more like a smile for help.

"Hello Sabrina…" her mum yawned. Sabrina smiled and patted her back.

"Are you okay mom?" Sabrina asked. Veronica sighed and sat down on a brown leather armchair next to the cot. Sabrina looked around and found a packet of wipes on the floor. She took one and carefully took Basil out of her mother's embrace. Sabrina cooed at him and gently wiped his little face.

"Abrina, Abrina, silly Abrina." Basil giggled. Sabrina showered him with kisses and he pushed her face away. He grabbed onto her hair and started playing with it. Sabrina couldn't help but smile and gaze into his little grey eyes. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen, she could cry.

"Oh, so now he shuts up." Veronica said, rolling her eyes and putting a hand to her forehead. Sabrina looked up.

"What's happened mum?" Sabrina asked, looking back down at Basil's sweet face.

"Let me put it this way; he has the face of an angel but makes as much noise as the devil. He's a pain! He's not been getting any sleep… just bawling all night. It's ridiculous. Me and your father are both so stressed we seem to snap at the littlest things. Why does he have to be so hard?" Veronica whined. Sabrina shrugged.

"Wish I knew. Hey, is that why Daphne's moved rooms?" Sabrina asked her mum, gently placing Basil into his cot where he crawled over to some of his toys, which lay discarded in one corner.

"Ah, I'm guessing that is why you are here." Veronica guessed.

"Yep." Sabrina said, popping the 'p'.

"Uh yeah, she moved because she claimed she couldn't get any sleep which is rare for Daphne. I asked if she wanted to move to Granny Relda's room but Daphne said she snored loudly. Then I asked her about Red but Red has herself locked in that room twenty-four seven. It's abnormal. Was she always like that? Anyway, there was no need to even wander about Puck. I would never allow it. He would prank her during the night. So then I asked if she wanted to stay with you…" Veronica looked away in guilt.

"What? Why… why would you _do _that?" Sabrina demanded, placing one hand on her hip. Veronica threw her hands up in the air and then pointed at Sabrina.

"Come on, it's not fair how you get a room to yourself. Anyway, the original plan was supposed to be you two together, but your father and I thought it would be nice for you to have some privacy."

"I liked that plan, why couldn't we stick with it?" Sabrina asked but it was more of a statement.

"Sabrina, don't be difficult. You had it for a full day now it's time to stop being selfish and learn to share. Daphne says she can only sleep properly on her own or next to you, bearing in mind that you don't steal anything from her again." Veronica joked then stood up and joined Basil next to the cot.

"Whatever." Sabrina grumbled and walked out of the room. She remembered stealing from Daphne all too well; it was the worst decision of her life regarding her relationship with her sister, on the other hand it was the best decision of her life regarding everyone's safety. The Big Bad Wolf (also known as Mr Canis or the monster that ate Little Red Riding Hoods grandmother) was loose but no one seemed to understand the danger they were in, so Sabrina took it upon her to get Mr Canis in control again. She stole the key that Mr Hamstead (one of the three little pigs) had given Daphne. She then went to the bank to retrieve the special weapon that would stop the Big Bad Wolf once and for all. Suddenly two people came racing towards her; Daphne and Puck. They were both grinning from ear to ear and looked extremely excited.

"Want to have a water fight now?" Daphne begged. Sabrina checked the time; she had nothing better to do and it didn't seem like Peter was coming any time soon. This was probably for the best seeing as she hadn't found anyone he could get together with yet. Sabrina nodded and rushed to the bathroom for some towels. Puck and Daphne raced downstairs and got all the water things from under the sink. They made sure not to drop any and joined Sabrina outside. They placed all the things down on the drive and Sabrina threw the towels on the car. She went up to Daphne and Puck who seemed a little too excited.

"You're going to fail Grimm's." Puck sniggered. Daphne smirked.

"Oh… I doubt it. You are both going down." Daphne informed them. Sabrina giggled.

"Hey, to make this more fun do you want to make it a competition? First person to splash both people wins." Sabrina said. Daphne and Puck's faces lit up and they nodded vigorously. They loved water fights too much for their own good. Sabrina shook her head slowly and turned around. A devilish smile crept upon her face. They would never see it coming. Sabrina would laugh but she would blow her cover.

"So… who gets what?" Daphne asked finally. Sabrina spun round.

"I call water balloons." She cried. Puck, quickly catching on that the sooner you called something; the better it would be, shouted:

"I call water guns." Daphne made a _harrumph_ sound and folded her arms crossly.

"Aw, I get the buckets. No fair. Puck, swap with me?" Puck shook his head.

"No way, marshmallow, I want to win." He argued. While they were having their petty argument about who should get what- Sabrina was sneaking towards the bag with water balloons in. She silently picked it up and took two out. She started down the path, the devilish smile creeping back on her face. With super-fast reflexes, Sabrina chucked the two balloons and they both landed bang on target; Puck and Daphne's clueless faces. Sabrina laughed cockily.

"HA, I win." She cried, and before anyone could get her back, she dashed down the street and down a hill, to the small park. Puck went bright red with anger- how dare she? However, he was madder about the fact that he _had_ lost, fair and square. Thing is; everyone should know by now that the Trickster King never plays fair. Puck quickly picked up a water gun and shot Daphne; who had started running down the hill after Sabrina.

"HEY!" she shouted, spinning around on her heels. Puck shrugged.

"Sorry marshmallow, but you're out." Puck grinned and raced off after Sabrina. Daphne folded her arms and sat down on the curb, kicking a stone.

"Worst water fight ever." She said grumpily.

"Don't worry marshmallow, once I get your sister back we can have a real water fight." Puck shouted after her. Daphne looked up and grinned. She picked up one of his water guns and started playing with it; the less ammo he had the better. Puck ran down the hill as fast as he could but Sabrina had been given a five minute head-start; which meant she would be way away by the time he reached the park. But if Puck was something, he was confident and persistent…. Apart from rude, smelly, annoying, obnoxious. Sabrina hid behind the tall climbing frame, panting heavily. She breathed in greedy gulps of air and sat down. She dared herself to take a peek so she did. Sabrina looked around the side and saw a tiny ant-like figure coming closer and closer on the horizon. Sabrina already knew who it was; Puck. She looked around and saw the forest straight ahead. Should she risk it and make a run for the forest? Or would he spot her, as his vision was a lot better than hers? Sabrina wondered why he didn't just fly but when she heard the pounding of wings dozens of metre's behind her, she knew he already had. There was nowhere for her to go now. Why couldn't she have just kept running and why didn't she go farther than she had? She did do running club and was very good at it too. She had gold trophies to prove it. Then again, Sabrina guessed Puck had used his wings a while ago to get where he was so fast which really wasn't fair. Sabrina quickly looked around again and saw Puck was just landing outside the park gates. Hopefully he wouldn't come in. Even though Sabrina had clearly won, Puck just _had_ to get even with her. He was too competitive for his own good. Sabrina slowly edged around the climbing frame so he wouldn't see her. Puck's head snapped towards the park. He must have heard her. Sabrina stayed very, _very _still and held her breath. Unfortunately for her, Puck came inside the park, and slowly looked around. Sabrina breathed out silently then took another breath. She slowly stood up and looked at Puck. He was going around the park.

"_Damn, it won't take long before he finds me!_" Sabrina thought. She watched as he looked under the slide. Puck turned around and started making his way towards the climbing frame. Sabrina tried to creep away when she heard a voice coming from above her.

"Oh Grimm, if you really thought you could run, you are _so_ wrong." Puck sneered at her. Sabrina glared at him.

"Hey fairy boy; wings, no fair. I knew you would have to cheat to win," Sabrina snapped at him then realized what she said, "I mean… I have already won, obviously." Puck laughed at her and swooped down to the ground.

"You're not making any sense." Puck teased, raising an eyebrow. Sabrina frowned.

"Okay, I have already won this battle because I got both you _and_ Daphne, so stop being a sore loser and accept it."

"If that's the case, why did you run?" Puck asked, smirking at her. Sabrina looked down.

"I ...uh… I j-just, ehm, bec-because… hmm." Sabrina stuttered, blushing. Puck grinned; he had her now.

"It's okay to be speechless in my presence Grimm, many are." Sabrina shot him an icy glare but he didn't even seem to notice. Sabrina huffed then spun around and started walking off. She was just at the gate when icy cold water hit her head. Sabrina gasped then clenched her fists into two tight little balls. She turned around. Puck was laughing at her, leaning against a pole.

"Oh, if that's how you want to play…"

"It is."

"You're going to get it now."

"Bring it."

"Okay, rules- no magic including transforming or flying. You are only allowed to use your water equipment. First person to hit each other five times wins…. Even though I have already won. I would _just_ love to win again." Pucks eyes narrowed at her. Sabrina smirked, now _she_ had got him.

"You are not going to win. You just caught me off guard before and that wasn't just because the marshmallow and I were talking. Now I am ready and I can win this thing fair and square." Puck said calmly, folding his arms and holding his head high. Sabrina quickly reached into the bag of water balloons and chucked one at Puck. It hit him squarely in the face again. Before he could react, Sabrina was running away to the slide which was built in the shape of a fort. She climbed up the ladder and looked down at Puck, who was racing toward her with his gun at the ready. Sabrina realized she had a clear advantage towards him, because he had only the one gun while she still had a dozen water balloons left. Puck looked up at her and sprayed but she easily dodged. She threw two more balloons down and they both hit him. Sabrina laughed; this was too easy.

"Two more shots and I win. You know… I can already smell the stink coming off of you." Sabrina teased. Puck just grinned mischievously and Sabrina stared at him. Whenever he had that look it meant he was planning something and Sabrina _wouldn't_ like it. Puck slowly rose off the ground and his wings sprouted from his back. Sabrina shook a fist at him.

"No way ugly, little, freak baby, that is so not fair. WE agreed on no magic." Sabrina cried. This was not fair. You didn't see her breaking the rules. Puck just knew he was losing and since he was such a sore loser, he would do anything to win. He was used to winning because, let's face it, he did often win things, and this made him too cocky. Puck, who was now hovering above her, looked down on her and chuckled.

"No, Grimm, I didn't agree to anything! That was all you." Puck said, aiming his gun at her. Sabrina looked down and thought for a while. She growled when he was right. God, how she hated it when he was right. She looked up just to be squirted in the face. She tried to block it with her hands but it just made the water go on her clothes and hair. Puck laughed loudly then stopped abruptly.

"Oops." He said, shaking the gun. Sabrina looked up at him and her eyes shone mischievously. Puck looked up and smiled at her nervously.

"I think that shot was the equivalent to five shots…" he trailed off when Sabrina shook her head. Things were about to get fun. She pelted three balloons at him before he kept on swerving and dodging out of the way. Then he flew away to the climbing frame. She scowled. Sabrina slid down the slide and followed Puck. She looked up but he was nowhere. Sabrina stood still for a minute, looking for him in the sky. Then, she heard footsteps from behind her and spun around on her heels. She managed to hit Puck one more time before he started flying out of the way again. Sabrina reached into her plastic bag one more time but felt nothing; she had run out of water balloons. Crap. Puck smirked when he realized this and swooped down to pick Sabrina up. She started to run but she wasn't fast enough. He picked her up around the waist from behind, and spun around really fast. Sabrina started to get very light headed. Puck landed on the ground and watched as Sabrina pushed away from him and ambled around the park, nearly bashing into some poles or the gate. Sabrina snapped out of it and turned to Puck, angry. Before she could open her mouth, Puck reached into his hoodie pocket and took out a water balloon. Sabrina gasped and watched as it flew towards her. It hit her in the stomach and the force of it made her stumble backwards. Sabrina shook her fist at Puck.

"You're going to pay for that, you tit!" Sabrina said, trying to sound threatening but she couldn't hide the smile on her face. Puck smiled back and flew around her in a circle. He eventually stopped in front of her.

"Oh please, you're enjoying this Grimm!" Puck said. Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same to her.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." She replied.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Puck winked. He turned around and prepared to fly into the sky and away from Sabrina but before he could, she ran up to him and grabbed his foot. She yanked him down to the ground sharply. Sabrina quickly tackled him and sat on his stomach, pinning him down to the ground. He was stronger than her though and she had to act fast unless she wanted Puck to push her off before she could do anything. She reached into her own pocket and took out her own secret water balloon. She shoved it into Pucks face and laughed as it exploded water all over him. Puck shook his head and drops of water sprayed Sabrina. Puck rolled over and pinned her down to the ground. He held her arms above her head. Sabrina struggled to get free but she couldn't. She hated it when people had control over her or had her trapped. There was only one thing she could do. Sabrina leaned forward and went nose to nose with Puck. He just stared into her eyes, gormless. He loosened his grip and Sabrina shoved him back, so he was on the ground again, he seemed surprised but then grinned. Sabrina rolled off of him and got up.

"I think it's safe to say I won. Game over." Sabrina said before walking away to the gate. She opened it but then she felt her feet being swept off the ground and before she knew it, she was in Pucks arms.

"Playing dirty, Grimm?" Puck asked with a sly smile. Sabrina nodded. She felt unsteady so she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So what if I am?" she answered him with a question.

"Then it's only fair if I play dirty too… Right?" Puck asked, a glint in his eye. Sabrina's smile instantly fell.

"What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously. Puck shrugged.

"You'll see soon enough." He answered casually. Sabrina looked away and turned to her surroundings. There were just endless forests now and a huge hill. Then she saw it, in the distance; the Hudson River. She knew what he was planning and her eyes opened wide. Puck noticed this and sniggered.

"Care for a dip, Grimm?" he chuckled. Sabrina shook her head and held on to him tighter. Then she realized he would still be able to throw her in. Sabrina hesitated for a moment, and then quickly climbed around Puck before he could protest.

"Hey what are you doing? You remembered what happened last time?" he said it like it was more of a statement than a question. He tried to grab hold of her but she was already on his back, in between his insect-like wings. They looked so much more beautiful up close, Sabrina noticed. Her arms were tightly around his neck and her legs tied to his waist. Now he wouldn't be able to throw her off as easily. Puck didn't seem to mind though. He just started flying faster towards the river. It was cold, always cold, very cold, _freezing_ cold. Sabrina was dreading the river, especially when they were just hovering above it.

"Are you ready Grimm?" Puck asked her. Sabrina rolled her eyes and held on tighter.

"No… please Puck! Please!" she said.

"No one can say I'm not fun." He said simply with a shrug off his broad shoulders. He slowly flew down to it.

"Please don't." Puck just laughed, "Puck, PLEASE!" Sabrina was practically begging. She didn't like the Hudson River. It was dirty, cold and stunk. Plus she was scared off the mermaids and mermen that lived in it after they tried to kill her and Uncle Jake and Daphne, when they needed the Vorpal Blade from Ariel (also known as the little mermaid though she was _far_ from little). Puck laughed again and Sabrina could hit him. He was such a jerk.

"Puck… please?" Sabrina whispered into his ear. Puck shot down but instead landed on the ground. Sabrina quickly got off him.

"Thanks."

"Calm down Grimm. I wouldn't really throw you in." Puck said softly. Sabrina nodded. "Although I never said anything about pushing you in." Sabrina looked at him, horrified. What did he mean? Was he going to push her in?

"Wha-" Sabrina stared but Puck had shoved her in, laughing, before she could finish what she was saying. Sabrina felt the icy coldness seep into her. She opened her eyes and looked up to the surface. She could see Puck standing over her. Sabrina swam up and rose out of the water. She took a big gulp of air and turned to Puck who was laughing at her and pointing. Sabrina soon realized what he was laughing at. There was seaweed in her hair and a bit of mud on her chin. She warily picked the seaweed off her head and rubbed the mud off.

"HAHA, so funny." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm hilarious. I could obviously make it as a comedian… YES! That's it. I want to be a comedian who torments people." Puck said.

"Whatever, just help me out will you?" Sabrina stretched out her hand and Puck took it. However, before he could pull her out, she pulled him in. He hit the water with a splash. Sabrina watched as his head rose to the surface.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Oooh, I'm scared." Sabrina teased. Puck splashed her. Sabrina splashed his back. They had a splash fight that lasted for a few minutes- laughing, smiling, having fun- then Sabrina jumped on him and held him under the water for a bit. Eventually he rose out of the water. He grinned and so did Sabrina. It was like she couldn't stop. She was having so much fun. Puck grabbed her leg and dragged her under the water. Sabrina wriggled around but she couldn't break free of his grasp and she started to need some air. Sabrina could do only one thing. Sabrina went limp and she pretended she couldn't breathe. She started to relax her muscles and sink a bit, for added effect. Puck realized this and rose to the surface for some air. He breathed in deeply then swam under the water again. Sabrina started to panic. Where was Puck? Was he just going to let her drown? Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Suddenly Sabrina felt someone grab her hand and she instantly stopped panicking. Looks like Puck had noticed her after all. Puck quickly swam up to the surface again with Sabrina in his arms. Now it was Puck who was panicking. He stood in the water for a few seconds, gaping at the girl lying in his arms; lifeless and pale.

"Crap, what should I do?" he asked himself. He looked around, hoping to see someone. No one was there. Then he remembered what Sabrina did to him when he was unconscious after flying away from some evil bunnies and hitting the barrier. He held Sabrina's head gently and bent down awkwardly. Sabrina would never let him live it down if he did this- but it was the only thing he _could_ do if he wanted her to live.

"AAAGGHHH!" Sabrina screamed in his face. Puck dropped her in shock and jumped back. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. This was priceless. She had done it, she had got him, and it was worth it too. Sabrina was in hysterics at his face but Puck just growled when he realized what was going on.

"Got you." Sabrina said between gasps of air. She couldn't breathe with all the laughing. She stopped and saw Pucks face; he was annoyed. Sabrina almost felt bad for him. She swam over him.

"Come on Puck, it was just a joke." Sabrina comforted him. He turned his head away from her.

"It wasn't funny. I thought you were dead. I was going to do that kissing thing you did to me that time." He said, trying to sound extra sad to get Sabrina to feel guilty. Then Puck's eyes opened wide and he covered his mouth at what he just said. He looked at Sabrina who looked embarrassed but there was a smile twitching at her lips. Sabrina went even closer to him.

"Aw, was Puck-y wuck-y going to kiss me?" Sabrina teased him. She draped her arms around his neck and pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Then she started to make kissing noises. She moved her body close to his so that they were touching. She was surprised that Puck wasn't commenting or doing anything. She opened her eyes and realized just how close she and Puck were. They stared into each other's eyes and Sabrina felt her face heating up. Puck smiled at this. He gently and slowly moved his arm around her waist. They were so close they were almost kissing. Sabrina imagined what would happen if she did kiss him; she was so tempted but she couldn't- it was wrong.

"Ehm… Sabrina? Are you okay?" said a voice from behind them. Sabrina immediately knew who it was. Puck turned around and his face flashed with anger.

"You!"

**WOW, that was a **_**long**_** chapter. 9,000 words, a new record! I have to say, it took me a long time to finish this chapter. Especially since I was sick yesterday and had to stay in bed all day. To be honest it just goes on about utter nonsense but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers, you make this worthwhile 3 bye, till chapter eight!xxx XD**


	8. Chapter 8- Pranks and Other Misdemeanour

**Chapter 8- Pranks and other misdemeanours**

**Hi guys, so internet isn't working so hopefully I can finish this story before tomorrow (fingers crossed). Another thanks to my fantastic reviewers and followers; I would reply you guys but FanFic has changed it so you have to PM that person… O_0. So, yeah…! I feel pretty fed up today too because we have school tomorrow and its cold. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you (that was not supposed to rhyme :L) Chapter 8: **

"Ehm… Sabrina? Are you okay?" said a voice from behind them. Sabrina immediately knew who it was. Puck turned around and his face flashed with anger.

"You!"

Sabrina quickly sprang away from Puck like he had given her an electric shock. Puck stared at her and she looked away guilty-eyed. She felt bad but she didn't want Peter Pan to think there was anything going on. It would be too awkward, especially given the circumstances; that she was helping him find someone to date. Then she looked back up at the figure and smiled. Standing over them was a tall, blonde haired, blue-eyed boy in a green top and green tights in little green shorts; to put it simply he was head to toe in green. At least green suited him… Puck furiously turned back to the man (or teenager or boy, whichever way you want to put it) and held his fist up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked, his tone filled with as much venom in as possible. The boy looked startled and he edged away from Puck.

"Puck, calm down!" Sabrina said gently.

"I'm with Sabrina…" the boy said innocently, standing near her and holding out a helpful hand to pull her out.

"WHY?" Puck roared causing both Sabrina and the boy to jump.

"Listen, it's just Peter… you know? Peter Pan?" Sabrina said, clambering out the water and flopping down on the grass with a sigh. It was good to be in the sun after being in a freezing river for at least half an hour. Puck got out after her.

"I know very damn well who it is. You also know I hate him! Why are you with him? How could you do that?" Puck gasped, pointing at Pan who was standing off to one side, not wanting to get involved even though he kind of already was. Sabrina stared blankly at Puck.

"You hate Peter?" Sabrina asked stupidly. She was just playing with Puck because it was funny; obviously she knew he hated him though what she didn't know was why. Puck froze for a moment before going into a full fit.

"WHAT? THAT'S ALL YOU GOT FROM THAT? YES I HATE HIM. DO YOU PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ME WHATSOEVER?" Puck yelled, fists flailing about the place. Sabrina sat up. She was quiet for a bit as she watched Puck slowly relax again. Then she snapped her fingers and smiled.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I thought you hated…. What's his name…? Mustardplant." Puck looked at her utterly confused.

"It's Mustard_seed_ and no I don't hate him. He's my brother." Puck said slowly. Sabrina was doing her best not to laugh. Winding him up like this could be really funny. That was until he started doing the same thing back to her; that _wasn't_ so funny.

"Well duh." Sabrina scoffed, "I know you don't hate him because you hate Peter." Peter raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. Puck still stared at her. Why was she acting so dumb? Funny thing was; she _really_ was acting, just to get on Puck's nerves. Sabrina smiled sweetly.

"Are you an idiot?" Puck asked. Sabrina glared at him.

"No." she said, folding her arms.

"Really?" Puck asked again. Sabrina huffed. Now he was just being annoying and Sabrina didn't appreciate it.

"Shut your mouth." She said sternly.

"Make me."

"Fine I will." Sabrina charged at him, her fist in the air. Puck took one step to the left but held his foot out, making Sabrina trip over it and land on the concrete with a thud. She shot back up again, ignoring the graze on her cheek from which drops of blood where forming.

"YOU ARE SUCH A TIT!" Sabrina screamed and karate chopped him on the back. Puck staggered forward then spun around and grabbed her arms so she couldn't hit him anymore. Sabrina struggled to be free from his hard grasp.

"Let go." She mumbled. Puck shook his head defiantly so Sabrina kicked him in the shin then gave him a hard shove on the chest.

"Why are you being like this?" Puck demanded angrily.

"Why are you telling me who I can and can't hang around with?" Sabrina retaliated, hands resting on her hips.

"I'm not; I'm asking you why you are hanging around with him!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because I hate him!"

"Why?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Answering everything with question."

"Answering what with a question?" Sabrina smirked, surprised and finding it funny how quickly he got annoyed at her doing this. Puck threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You are such a little bitch." Puck spat at her. That hurt. No one had never called her something so harsh and meant it, especially Puck. Sure they called each other names but they had never _really_ meant it. Sabrina shook her head, spun around on her heel and marched off, grabbing Peter's wrist on the way and dragging him after her. Peter turned around to Puck and gave him a sympathetic smile. Puck met it with an icy glare of distaste.

"Yeah, that's right. Just run off like you always do." Puck called after her, kicking a stone on the path with the toe of his bright blue sneaker. Sabrina turned around to face him.

"You know what Puck? Just keep out of my life… forever. Okay? I'll do what I want, without you." Sabrina snapped. Then she stalked off. Puck stood there, pretending her mean words didn't hurt. He turned around and flew off into the sky. He needed to be alone. Peter and Sabrina slowed down next to the park. They had been walking for a while- an hour and a half to be exact- and they both were tired. Their legs hurt and they needed to rest.

"Come on." Sabrina said and led Peter into the park. They sat on the bench, in silence once more. They had been in silence the way down here too, mostly because Peter didn't want to cause an argument so he let Sabrina angrily march in front of him, and he loyally followed her. Sabrina rubbed her eyes and sighed, dropping her head into her hands and sniffing. Peter looked down at her and stroked her back.

"Are you okay…?" Peter asked quietly. Sabrina shook her head and looked up. She wasn't crying; Sabrina Grimm didn't cry… most of the time. Especially about boys. But Puck wasn't just any boy. He wasn't a normal one. He was special and Sabrina cared about him. He was her first kiss, her first crush, the first boy who didn't just see a pretty face like most boys. He was important to her.

"I ruined everything." She moaned, sniffing again. Peter frowned, his eyes pitying her.

"No you didn't." he comforted her.

"Yeah you're right." Sabrina said sounding confident, but not looking like it at all. Her blue eyes were sad and her hair was drooping and hanging limply in long rat's tails. Her clothes were sticking to her and still wet even in the heat.

"I am…?" Peter asked nervously, unblinking. Sabrina leaned back and looked at the things in front of her. It was weird how she and Puck could be so close one minute and so far away the next. Sabrina secretly hated it when they fought and it was actually serious. Sabrina stood up and looked at the remnants on the balloons and the discarded water balloon next to the slide. She turned around to face Peter who was looking at her, waiting for what she had to say, ready to listen, ready to understand, ready to comfort her and nod his head at the appropriate times.

"Sabrina?" he asked after a while.

"No, shut up. You're right. You're my friend so why does Puck have to get so wound up about it? I mean, it's not up to him who I choose to hang around with. It's not up to him who I can like. So what if he doesn't like you. I say, just get over it. And the way he called me a bitch? Shocking." Sabrina said, trying to convince herself it was Puck's fault, but now she wasn't so sure. What she had said to Puck; she really regretted it. It was harsh and uncalled for. But that's what people get when they are trying to mess in her personal life.

"Listen… Sabrina… just talk to him about it? He might have a better reason than you know." Peter said wisely. Sabrina nodded and sat back down next to Peter. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, praying that everything would be okay. Puck didn't forgive people easily, especially if they hurt him. He might never admit it but Sabrina knew she had hurt him… badly.

"Why doesn't he like you?" Sabrina asked after a while. She felt Peter shrug.

"I don't know." He said, hoping she wouldn't realize that he was lying. He knew all too well but he wouldn't dare to tell her. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to have her in his life anymore. He didn't want that. They sat in silence for a while. Then Sabrina opened her eyes, remembering something.

"I am so sorry Peter!" Sabrina gasped, Peter looked at her strangely.

"Why?" he asked.

"I wasn't able to find anyone for you to go out with." Sabrina said finally. Peter looked at her and then laughed. Sabrina laughed with him too, nervously, her eyes dotting around the place, wondering what he was laughing at.

"That's it? I thought it was something important!"

"What? It is important. Peter I _don't_ want to love me. It's weird and I don't get it. I'm no good for you. I'm a horrible person." Sabrina admitted, wondering how he would react. Peter abruptly stopped laughing.

"What? Geez, thanks a bunch." Peter snapped. He folded his arms and turned his head away from Sabrina. Sabrina sighed and slouched back.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I just… you're not my type." Sabrina said after a few moments of silence. She felt she could feel Peters anger towards her. She felt bad. Great, now she had hurt another person. This wasn't her day.

"Oh and Puck is? Well too late you've lost your chances with him now after the terrible things you said to him." Peter sneered. Sabrina jumped up. She thought Peter was better than that. She thought he was nice. Looks like he was a big joke; like most guys.

"Shut up Peter, you know nothing. After all the only person who ever loved you back has gone!" Sabrina cried. She wanted to hurt him. Peters face crumpled and he looked like he was going to break at any second. He stood up shakily. Sabrina gasped, her eyes widening and covered her mouth before anything else spiky and mean could come out. She bit her lip and looked down. Peter stared her down and was about to leave for the park gate.

"Peter," Sabrina said quickly, he stopped in his tracks and looked at her, "I'm sorry. That was mean, it was uncalled for and selfish and… I am so sorry. Like I said; I'm a horrible person." Sabrina fell down to the floor. Peter walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Sabrina was surprised at first but she smiled and hugged him back. When they finally pulled away, Peter looked deep into her eyes like he was reading her soul, her life, her everything.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped like that." He said finally. He looked down and started playing with his hands. Sabrina smiled. She put a hand on his to stop him from fidgeting then tilted his chin upwards.

"It was no one's fault…. Oh and for your information, nothing is happening with me and Puck; he is _not _my type." Sabrina said. Peter smiled and stood up. He held a hand for her. She held it and he pulled her up.

"Let's get you home." He said quietly. Sabrina nodded and they started up the hill. They were in silence again but Sabrina liked it. She didn't want to talk. She had nothing to say. It was almost six when they reached the little doll house where Sabrina's grandmother lived and a whole generation of their family before her. Sabrina thanked Peter and watched as he flew away and into the forest. Sabrina opened the door and found her family were nowhere in sight. Sabrina took off her soaking black pumps and left them next to the radiator. She heard her family chattering in the kitchen. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen. She stopped and leaned against the door frame and watched as her family tucked into purple camel hump soup with some bread.

"Hey." She said softly. Her family looked up and smiled.

"Come join us _leibling_." Granny Relda said, tapping her chair with a wrinkled hand. Granny Relda was old but her laughing eyes and rosy cheeks gave her a youthful look. Sabrina shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Sabrina replied, eyeing the food precariously. Henry looked up.

"You've got to eat something." He protested.

"I'm fine, dad, honestly." Her family shrugged then turned back to their conversation, eating some more food. How could they eat it? Sabrina shuddered imagining herself putting it in her mouth. She turned away and walked upstairs. Sabrina loved her family, sure, but she just didn't fit in. She couldn't use magic. She never _really_ wanted to be a detective even though she agreed to it. She didn't want to live in Ferry-Port landing. She didn't really trust most everafters even though she now was one. Sabrina wanted to live a normal life. It seemed like she was so different from her family; like she didn't belong. Obviously she had some _small_ things in common with them but nothing big. nothing that wouldn't make a difference. Her family didn't ignore her… or they didn't mean to. They were just busy wrapped in their own lives and they did everything together too because they were all the same; true Grimm's. Sabrina was on the outside looking in. Plus her family were very busy to sometimes notice her. They got distracted easily. Sabrina still loved them though. She just wished they would pay more attention to how her life was falling apart. Sabrina sighed. Every time she thought about her family, it always made her a bit emotional. Everyone thought Sabrina was the tough, strong, cool one who wouldn't let anything get to her so they forgot that she had feelings too and things could hurt… a lot! She pushed open the bedroom door to find a bucket of beans, gherkins and mayonnaise collapse on her. She screamed and ran to her suitcase- the only thing on her mind was to take a shower and her towel was in her suitcase-, not realizing the ice on the floor. She slipped and skidded over to the bed, crashing into it. Sabrina grumbled and rubbed her head. She would get Puck back… straight after she took a shower. She carefully got up, taking care not to slip again. When she reached it, she bent down and unzipped it. She reached inside and her hand was met with a cold, sticky, wet substance. She snatched her hand out and found it was covered in an odd smelling, silver goo. Sabrina started to panic and threw open her suitcase and found her clothes covered in the stuff. It better wash out or that stupid fairy was going to pay; big time. She walked to her bed to get her pyjamas. Luckily she hadn't been bothered to put them in the suitcase so they wouldn't be covered in goo. Unfortunately, since her towel was now covered in that… whatever it was, it looked like she would have to use the spare one that Granny Relda kept out just in case. Sabrina was foaming but she knew it was better to wait till the last minute to get Puck back, a time when he least expected it…. Sabrina grinned mischievously planning everything out in her head. Puck was going to get it and he better pray that Sabrina never found him; otherwise he'll be begging for mercy. She threw back the covers of the bed, for her pyjamas. Sabrina shrieked and cringed when she discovered Puck had put maggots and worms in her bed. Did he not understand her threat about messing with her sleep? Sabrina didn't want to sleep with Puck again though… which meant she and Daphne would be sleeping downstairs for the night. At least they had the TV. Sabrina grabbed her pyjamas and shook them out, trying to get rid of the creepy crawlies creeping around inside them. Once she hoped she got them all out, she rushed to the bathroom, planning what to do to him. So far she didn't have much. She decided she was just going to punch him and then set his trampoline on fire. Yeah, that seemed a good enough plan. Sabrina reached for her shampoo and smothered it on. She was surprised to find the gloop and goo on her was easy enough to get off and didn't even smell too bad. She stepped out the shower and sighed, all that was over with at least, now she would just need to get her room sorted. Ugh, Puck could be such an idiot sometimes. Sabrina got dressed and walked over to the mirror to make sure she didn't have anything on her. She gasped and recoiled in horror when she saw herself.

"Oh My God…." Sabrina shouted then wrapped her hair up in a towel and raced downstairs. She reached the kitchen where everyone was cleaning up.

"I'm going to kill him." Sabrina screeched. Everyone turned to her with puzzled faces about from Granny Relda who sighed.

"What did he do this time?" Granny Relda muttered, bored. She already knew who Sabrina was on about. It was obvious; Puck. Question was; what did he do?

"Well, where should I start? Daphne and I will have to sleep downstairs tonight as our bed in infested with maggots and worms. I have nothing to wear as everything in my suitcase is covered in weird goo. There is ice everywhere on the floor so careful you don't fall and bang your head on the bed like I did." Sabrina said calmly then ripped off the towel on her head and yelled, "AND DID I MENTION THIS?!" Sabrina pointed to her now bright sapphire blue hair. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Don't worry it'll come out. Mirror will have something." Veronica soothed.

"It looks gravy." Daphne called out, placing her palm into her big mouth.

"That little bugger." Her dad growled.

"Don't worry. Uncle Jake or Mirror will fix it and we will sort out everything else." Granny Relda smiled, finishing washing the dishes. Sabrina nodded, feeling a little better. This sort of thing had happened before so it could easily be fixed but she was still mad. Granny Relda led her through to the living room. Sabrina sat down and Daphne joined her. Granny Relda rang Uncle Jake telling him to come home and fix his nieces hair. She then ordered Veronica to clean Sabrina's clothes and throw away her shampoo, Henry to fix the bed and then soon Granny Relda was upstairs doing the floor. Daphne stroked Sabrina's hair lovingly.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Sabrina snorted.

"Yeah right." Sabrina said and Daphne shook her head.

"It's true, it's a great colour and it's really soft too." Daphne said.

"Yes but I still prefer my blonde hair." Sabrina huffed, folding her arms and trying to calm down. There was a moment of silence between the two girls before Daphne broke it:

"What happened with your forehead?" Sabrina gulped; she knew her sister would ask her that.

"I… told you." She said quietly.

"I'm not stupid. I know you wouldn't bang into a lamppost. You're too sneaky and clever." The little girl protested. Sabrina sighed.

"Okay, you ready?" Sabrina asked her younger sister and Daphne nodded, "I was attacked by Baba Yaga. She tried to kill me with a knife to my throat. She gave me the scratch on my forehead and knees. Luckily Puck saved me before she could slit my throat." Throughout the story Daphne's eyes inched open wider and wider.

"Wow." She said when Sabrina was finished. Sabrina nodded. She was glad she told Daphne, Sabrina knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Suddenly Henry was shouting upstairs and Sabrina heard a familiar laugh. She shot upstairs before Daphne could say anything. When Sabrina was upstairs she saw her father shaking a fist at Puck who was laughing at him. Veronica was trying to calm her husband and Granny Relda was off to one side, carrying a hair dryer that she was using to melt the ice. She saw her clothes and bed sheets next to the wall in bags ready to be washed. Sabrina's eyes darkened and she clenched her fists. She looked at Puck again.

"PUUUUUUUUCK!" she roared. Puck stopped laughing and turned to face the furious, scary looking girl with bright blue hair in front of him. He dashed for his bedroom but Sabrina tackled him to the ground and kicked the door shut with her foot, so her family couldn't protest when she hurt him. Sabrina sat on Puck's back and tightly held his arms. Puck wriggled but for once, he couldn't get Sabrina off him.

"I'm going to kill you." Sabrina said. Puck laughed. He wasn't intimidated in the slightest and this annoyed Sabrina.

"Bring it Grimm." Puck grinned. Sabrina furrowed her brows. Puck quickly rolled over and was now on top of Sabrina. Sabrina stared at him defiantly, he looked straight back at her, his eyes boring into her. It was like he was reading her thoughts and Sabrina didn't like it.

"Why did you do it?" Sabrina growled but Puck ignored her and his grin faded into a thin, hard line.

"After all, killing me would just make it easier for me to never be in your life right?" Puck said quietly, in a harsh tone. Sabrina stopped fighting back and her face softened.

"Puck…" she began but he got off her and pointed to his door.

"Just leave." He said firmly.

"No." Sabrina argued. She wouldn't leave; she needed to sort this out like Peter said she should. Puck immediately gave up and walked away from her. Sabrina tried not to care at the fact that Puck probably hated her guts right now. She followed him over to his trampoline where he sat down. Sabrina sat down next to him. She was about to pat his back when Puck sharply pushed her off.

"Hey." Sabrina cried.

"I said leave."

"I said no."

"You also said I should stay out of your life forever." Puck shot back, and Sabrina looked away before standing up.

"You called me a bitch…" Sabrina trailed off and looked down at her feet. Puck didn't even bother to look at her.

"Yes and I meant it. Like you meant what you said." Puck said finally, raking a hand through his hair. Sabrina looked up shocked.

"I didn't mean it." She said. Puck stood up. He looked at her. Sabrina felt sorry for him. How could she have said those things?

"Well you should have. It's true. You should be able to be with whoever you want. I promise I'll never be in your way again." Puck said. Sabrina shook her head.

"It's not true. I need you." Sabrina said reaching for his arm but he shook her off.

"I DON'T NEED YOU SABRINA! GET LOST!" Puck shouted. Sabrina shook her head again. He was only saying those things because she hurt him and he was too proud to admit it.

"No, I'm not leaving so looks like you are stuck with me." Sabrina said, standing her ground.

"When are you going to get it into your thick skull?" Puck shouted, walking right up to her. Sabrina looked up at him and was met with dark eyes.

"I need you and you need me so guess what? I'm never going to get it into my thick skull." Sabrina protested. Puck pushed her back and she fell to the ground.

"I hate you Sabrina. Just go. I don't want you in my life." Puck said and turned his back on her. Sabrina blinked back her tears. She wouldn't let Puck see her cry.

"Are you that much of an ass? Are you that proud that you just can't accept my apology until you've won?" Sabrina said racing after him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her.

"Yes, looks like I am."

"Well you know what fairy boy? I've had enough. You may be growing and you may look like a man on the outside, but inside that little peanut brain of yours you're always going to be a little boy." Sabrina snapped. This was one of the worst fights had had ever had with Puck but little did she know that there were worse to come.

"Good, that's great. So can you go now?" Puck shouted.

"Yes gladly. Wouldn't want to stick around with someone who just gives up all the time and doesn't bother to fix things!" Sabrina shouted back and stalked off to the door. She slammed it closed behind her and the last thing she saw was Puck sitting on his trampoline with his head in his hands. Sabrina leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. She rested her head against her knees. Sabrina quietly sobbed to herself. Things were bad; very bad. Just when she thought her and Puck could work things out she was wrong, things just got worse by the minute. Her relationship with Puck was fragile but it was fun and he sometimes made her feel better about herself. But then they always ended the same; they would end up fighting about something stupid. This time though was different; this time they were probably done for good. Sabrina shakily got up and went downstairs. Daphne was asleep on the sofa and there was a sleeping bag on the floor, which Sabrina guessed was for her. Looked like she was going to have to wait till tomorrow for Uncle Jake to come and make her hair blonde again. She crawled into the sleeping bag. Sabrina lay awake for a while before falling into a sad and dreamless sleep…

**Finished that in a day, so proud of myself. I did kind of enjoy this chapter though in parts it was slow. Just so you know, I hated writing the fight between Puck and Sabrina. Don't worry though, it is a FanFic about them so things will get better and sweeter… just saying ;) ! Awesome twist in the plot for the next chapter. Why was Pan lying? Are Sabrina's suspicions about Claire true? Are there worse fights to come between Puck and Sabrina? Find out in the next two or three chapters. BYE xxx 8D **


	9. Chapter 9- The Secret

**Chapter 9- The Secret**

**Hi, so I have been unbelievably stuck on the plot for this one, let's just hope it turns out okay! So… my internet it down again. This is unbelievable… I'm so annoyed; stupid TalkTalk. Also to my guest reviewer Cupcake 23'26; I may sound like a total idiot but I have no idea what your review meant. If you could just pm me about it? It says you are addicted but to what? And what do you mean about the chapters? Really sorry ****…**

Sabrina groggily woke up. Her head was pounding and she felt sick. To make matters worse her neck was stiff from having to sleep on the floor. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times in the light that was shining through the windows. She sat up and put a hand to her forehead. She saw a figure standing over by the bookcase. Sabrina grinned.

"Uncle Jake?!" Sabrina said loudly. The person turned around and that's when Sabrina's eyes properly adjusted to her surroundings. It wasn't Uncle Jake at all. It was Claire; thin, small, beautiful Claire who Sabrina had serious suspicions about. Claire smiled but Sabrina just scowled at her. Claire barely even noticed.

"Hey sleepy-head. Jake's still asleep. Sorry kid." Claire said. Sabrina noticed she had an English accent. She wondered how she hadn't realized this before. Sabrina folded her arms and looked away.

"I am _not_ a _KID_! I'm sixteen." Sabrina said sharply. She was always weird around new people. She took a while to get used to them and trust them. It wasn't her fault; it was always good to be wary around new people anyway. In case something bad happened and you could fight them, as you weren't properly attached. Sabrina was sure she would adjust… eventually. Claire shrugged and went back to the book. Sabrina got up and was about to leave the room and head to the dryer for her clothes, when she realized something.

"What are you reading?" Sabrina narrowed her eyes. Claire could never find out the truth about fairy tales and everafters. Claire would think they were all crazy and run away as soon as she got the chance. Sabrina didn't think she could ever handle seeing her Uncle heartbroken again. It was bad enough with Briar dying. If Claire died Uncle Jake would probably give up on everyone and everything and end his life. He was extremely close to doing so four years ago. Claire turned around to face Sabrina and blinked a couple of times then froze. She dropped the book.

"Nothing." She said immediately, kicking the book away. No one could find out the truth. She had lost too many people she loved… she couldn't lose Jake. Although just because she had a serious relationship didn't mean she would stop her search. She would keep going until she got what she wanted. Claire was used to getting what she wanted after her past anyway- even if it was just for a little while. She just wished she could wish again… Sabrina frowned suspiciously and steadily walked towards Claire. Sabrina could sense that the woman was very uncomfortable. Sabrina would know; she too hated being put on the spot. But who knew what this lady was up to? Sabrina had to help her family. Claire was obviously up to something. However, how can you help people… that don't even know they _need_ to be helped? Looked like Sabrina was by herself. No big deal. She was used to going against her family and doing what she thought was right. Even if it meant she was alone. Sabrina warily eyed Claire. She was still walking towards her, ever so slowly. Claire had stayed glued to the same place. She wasn't the least bit worried and she brushed the uncomfortable feeling away. Sabrina couldn't do anything to her. Even if she did find out Claire's secret, what would she do about it? Yes, Sabrina was no threat but Claire had a feeling she underestimated Sabrina. That didn't mean she would let Sabrina find out the truth- she wouldn't. It was better that way. Still, she wasn't intimidated, why would she be? With all the things she had seen and been through, everyone would be as strong as her if the same things had happened to them. Sabrina stood across from Claire. She was staring her out, her eyes like hard icy glass.

"What book were you reading?" Sabrina repeated. Claire tilted her head and shrugged. She pushed past Sabrina. Sabrina frowned at Claire. How dare she act like Sabrina wasn't there at all? How dare she act like nothing was up? There was definitely something wrong and Sabrina would find out one way or another.

"Sorry, I was just having a look through them. I like fairy tales, believe it or not." Claire said with laughing eyes. She smiled at Sabrina and Sabrina's icy glare melted. She stayed still to the spot and simply nodded. It was almost like Claire had a hold over her. Sabrina shook her head and woke up again out of her trance. Claire had vanished. That woman had serious problems. Sabrina would look into it later. She went back on her way to the kitchen. There was a small room next to it where Granny Relda kept all the cleaning supplies and did the washing, drying and ironing. It was a very clean, neat and organized room. So unlike the others. It didn't even have any books in it. Very weird. Sabrina fished through the dryer and took out all her clothes. She dumped them into a basket when she noticed she was struggling to hold all of them without any falling out. She tucked the basket under one arm and trudged upstairs. Claire's motives kept popping into her head and she was getting worried. What if she exposed the existence of Everafters to the rest of the human race? Bad things were going to happen and dark secrets were going to come out. Unless Sabrina could prevent all of it. Sabrina got dressed into black sweats and a red netball top she cut up herself so it was now an off-the-shoulder, crop top with netball written on in huge white words. She slipped on her black plimsolls. Today she would let her hair down. She couldn't be bothered to do anything special or interesting with it. It was _blue_ after all. Sabrina could really kill Puck sometimes. Sabrina held her breath and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She started to feel as sick again; throwing up sick. The events of last night came flooding back to her and crashed into her thoughts. The fight, the pranks, the crying, the pain, the mean words. It was horrible. She didn't want to see Puck today… but then, if she kept deciding she wouldn't talk to him, how would they ever resolve things? Sabrina didn't want to leave on a bad note. She wanted her and Puck to be friends… or as friendly as they were ever going to be with each other anymore. She had never fought with him like that. This wouldn't be easily resolved. Good thing Sabrina was a determined person. She breathed out, realizing she had held her breath all that time. Sabrina walked out of the bedroom slowly. She peeked in the hallway to make sure Puck wasn't there. It was best to give him some time to calm down if you actually wanted to have a decent conversation with him. She crept out and snuck down the stairs. Daphne was still snoring away. She could probably sleep through a hurricane but that had yet to be tested. So far she could sleep through a snow storm, a thunderstorm, a vacuum and a TV at full volume. Bad idea; the neighbours came to complain about the noise and Sabrina got grounded for having the TV on too loud. That was not a _great_ day…

"_Leibling_?" said a woman with a soft German accent. Sabrina looked up and saw her grandmother standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Sabrina smiled.

"Hey." She said and walked over to her. Granny Relda moved out the way to let her in and walked back over to the eggs that were sizzling in a pan. Sabrina sat down and started to eat an orange. With all the sports clubs she was doing, you had to learn how to eat healthily. Sabrina loved it; it meant she could keep thin and stay extra fit and healthy. Granny Relda cleared the fruit bowl of the table to make space for her pots and pans of purple eggs, gold sausages and luckily; normal looking toast. Although that didn't necessarily mean that it _was_ toast. 'Never assume something is what you think it is by the way it looks' was Sabrina's motto about Granny Relda's cooking. Another reason why she was having an orange for lunch.

"I heard you and Puck arguing last night." Granny Relda said sadly, breaking the silence. Sabrina nearly choked on her orange.

"You what?" she croaked and Granny Relda nodded. Sabrina went quiet. She held a hand to her forehead; it had started throbbing with pain again. Sabina took a few deep breaths then un-scrunched her eyes and saw Granny Relda sitting silently across from her. Sabrina looked down. She really didn't want to hear another lecture. She knew it was her fault. It would still be nice to have someone on her side though.

"Sabrina…" Granny Relda started slowly. Sabrina shook her head.

"Save it… I know what I've done wrong and I really don't want to hear a lecture about it. Okay?" Sabrina sighed. She took another piece of her orange and played around with it before letting it fall back on the table again. She had suddenly lost her appetite. Not that she really had one to start with.

"No Sabrina, this is serious. What you said, what he said… It was heart-breaking for me to have to listen to two people in my family bickering on like that. Those words aren't ones you can take back easily and I needed to take immediate action. I don't want you and Puck to end badly." Granny Relda said in a rush. Sabrina felt her hand be covered by a wrinkled one. Sabrina didn't pull away because she knew the old woman in front of her had a point. Sabrina felt tears coming to her eyes but she easily blinked them back again.

"What do you think I should do?" Sabrina asked after a while. Granny Relda shrugged.

"Try to talk to him?" she suggested. Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I thought you were listening to the fight? That's what I tried to do but it made everything worse."

"Okay, then I have a plan." Granny Relda beamed. Sabrina looked at her sceptically.

"What do you have in mind?" she said slowly. Granny Relda laughed.

"I need some food from the shops. How about you go get them for me?" Granny Relda asked. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Then she shrugged.

"Sure." She said eventually.

"With Puck." Granny Relda said quickly, unable to meet Sabrina's furious gaze.

"WHAT?" she exploded, banging her hands on the table. Granny Relda shushed her and hurriedly got up and went upstairs. Sabrina kept shouting after her and eventually threw the knives and forks- that were resting next to the plates and food on the table- on the floor. She was mad. How could Granny Relda do that to her? The cutlery landed with a loud clang. Daphne came walking into the room and sat down. Her eyes were still milky from sleep and her head was tilted to the side. Sabrina guessed she woke up with a stiff neck too. Daphne started to stuff her face with all the food and burped loudly. Sabrina groaned and slumped down into the seat with a scowl on her face. Daphne noticed and looked up at her big sister.

"What's up?" she said between mouthfuls. She stuffed another sausage wrapped in egg into her mouth and then some toast. Sabrina looked over at her warily and sighed.

"Guess someone didn't hear the fight yesterday." Sabrina said. Daphne smirked and Sabrina gave her a glare as if to say _if-you-have-something-to-say-then-say-it_. Daphne bit her lip.

"We kind of all heard." Daphne said thoughtfully. She grinned then stuffed her mouth with a sausage sandwich. Sabrina was too occupied with her thoughts to even frown at Daphne's atrocious eating habits.

"Of course you did." Sabrina muttered bitterly. She had no privacy whatsoever in the hell whole! She was so angry. She was going to be hearing lectures all day at this rate.

"I'm on your side though." Daphne said, patting her sisters clenched fist. Sabrina looked at her sister in the eyes and smiled. Sometimes all she needed was a bit of Daphne to cheer her up. They didn't fight as much anymore. They had grown up and gotten over it. Now they mostly stayed up late talking, laughing and doing sisterly things.

"You're probably the only one. Puck was right; I am a bitch." Sabrina whispered. Daphne shook her head.

"No you're not. At least not all the time…" Daphne trailed off when Sabrina glared at her furiously. Great, now even her own sister thought she was a bitch. Was everyone against her? She would be against herself too though.

"Thanks, really, just what I needed." Sabrina muttered sarcastically and left the room, leaving Daphne to scoff up all the food. Sabrina was surprised Puck hadn't come down so he could help her. He probably had an even bigger appetite than Daphne now, since he was older. He was like a vacuum to food, like one is to dust.

"Why don't you just admit you love him, kiss him to apologise and sort everything out?" Daphne called after her. Sabrina scowled- Daphne was endlessly teasing Sabrina about how she secretly loved Puck, which she did _not_- then she sighed and sat down on the sofa, trying to calm herself.

"_This is not how I imagined my holiday to be… this sucks."_ Sabrina thought angrily to herself. She flopped back onto the sofa cushions. Her mind raced through everything that had been going on. If only she could go back in time and prevent the fight. Never say those things to Puck at the river _or_ in his bedroom. But obviously if someone was to do something completely stupid, it would be her. Sabrina suddenly remembered something. Something that would hopefully take her mind off things. She got up off the sofa and over to a bookcase. She went down on all fours like a dog, and craned her neck to see under the bookshelf. She saw it. Sabrina saw the book Claire kicked away. Question was: could she reach it? Sabrina stretched her arm as far as she could but only got it covered it dust. Sabrina moaned at it and quickly wiped the dust off. She sat up and looked around the room. She spotted an umbrella in the corner, in an elephant foot shaped pot where there were some other umbrellas in there, as well as walking sticks and other weird stuff. Sabrina rushed over to it and took the longest umbrella. She would take a walking stick but none were long enough. She went back to the bookcase she was at before and crouched down. With the umbrella, Sabrina reached out and knocked the book so it skidded towards her. Sabrina lifted it up and blew on it. The dust blew away. She looked at the title of the book and frowned. The title read 'Powerful Lost Objects' in big, blue spidery writing. Why would Claire need this? Sabrina was starting to get worried. Looked like she had a _real_ mystery on her hands, unlike the ones Granny Relda had nowadays. Sabrina flipped through the book. She saw pictures of objects she had seen before, used before and some she had never even heard of. She came across a magical object she used that was probably the most important to her; Little Match Girl's matches; these helped her save her family under the school and find out where her parents were. Sabrina continued to flick through trying to figure out why Claire would be looking through this. Maybe she was an everafter and she was using Jake to get her hands on something. Her name probably wasn't even Claire! Sabrina gasped at the thought of Claire changing into a horrible troll after getting her hands on the Vorpal blade. Sabrina snorted afterwards, like that would happen. She would have to keep a mental note in her head about the book and to have a snoop through Claire's stuff later. She had to take action and keep an eye on the woman/possible thing even if no one would help her. Sabrina slid the book into an empty spot in the bookcase and stood up. She suddenly heard some shouting from upstairs. Looked like Granny Relda had told Puck about going to the shops with her. Sabrina started to get nervous and shakily sat down. She played thumb war with her own two thumbs, trying to occupy herself. Someone came stomping down the stairs. Puck. He looked just as reluctant to have to do this as Sabrina was. Granny Relda came down the stairs shortly after him. She grinned at Sabrina and rubbed her hands together as if to say 'job done'. Sabrina gave her a scowl as she went back into the kitchen and started a conversation with Daphne. Sabrina looked back at Puck and she caught him glaring at her. Her eyes fell down to her feet like they were the most interesting things she had ever seen.

"Well hurry up then, don't just stand around there looking like an ugly garden gnome." Puck sneered. He strolled over to the door and flung it shut behind him. Sabrina sighed; he was not in a good mood. She joined him outside and they walked over to the shops together in silence. They didn't even look up from the ground that they were both busy staring at once. Sabrina was surprised that Puck hadn't opened his mouth and complained that he wanted to fly. Puck was surprised Sabrina was able to shut up for this long. When they finally reached the shops, Puck rifled through his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper.

"The shopping list." Puck said into the deafening silence, shoving the paper in Sabrina's chest. Sabrina quickly caught it before it fluttered to the ground. She looked up at Puck who was walking ahead, seemingly content with himself. She scowled and rushed to him. As they walked through the shops and over to 'Asda' where they always did their shopping, lots of people were staring at Sabrina. She eventually realized it was her hair and she blushed. She had completely forgotten about it. Puck grinned at it and almost laughed at her embarrassment. Sabrina lightly punched him in the arm. Puck simply pushed her into a group of girls, making her collapse on them. Sabrina quickly got up, brushed herself off, apologised and went back over to Puck (who was in hysterics) and ignored the girls insults at her. Sabrina laughed dryly and punched Puck in the gut. He bent over and Sabrina strode away from him, smiling from ear to ear. Sabrina reached 'Asda' and looked at the list. Sabrina soon realized it wasn't even a list. It was a note. How could Puck not notice? Was he blind? Sabrina skimmed over the note quickly. It read:

_Dear Puck and Sabrina_

_If you are reading this you have probably noticed that it is _NOT_ a shopping list. I'm sorry for making you go away all the way over there to buy nothing, but you must understand that I want you and Puck to be able to get along. I fear that after all you said to each other, it might be the end of a relationship and I don't want a broken family. I know deep down you still care about one another. Please make up? For me? _

_Granny Relda X_

Sabrina scowled and crumpled up the note and tossed it into a nearby bin. Why couldn't people understand that they weren't going through the things she was. She had tried to say sorry to Puck and it hadn't worked. What? Did they think a stupid note would suddenly make Puck forgive her? No! She was trying though. That was better than nothing. No one understood that these things take time. They were just too perfect to be in the same mess Sabrina always found herself in. Puck appeared behind her.

"Why did you throw the list away?" he asked, rubbing his stomach. Sabrina sighed and turned around to face him.

"It wasn't a list; it was Granny Relda saying that she wanted us to make up." Sabrina answered with a roll of her eyes. Puck groaned and copied Sabrina's eye rolling.

"Right… of course." He said, running a hand threw his hair. Sabrina looked down. Puck grabbed her arm and started walking away. Sabrina looked up in surprise but didn't protest or ask him where they were going. She just let him drag her somewhere. Once outside the shopping centre and in the streets, Puck shot up into the sky, holding Sabrina around her waist and taking her with him, and eventually landed in the park, after flying for some time. He put Sabrina down. Puck walked over to the swings and sat down. Sabrina went to sit next to him, wondering why he brought her here. They sat in silence for a while, slightly swinging using their feet.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sabrina wondered out loud. Puck shrugged.

"Don't really know. I should have just left you really. I guess there was no point in us being there anymore and sometimes I like to come here. It's always quiet, I feel like it's mine." Puck said quietly. Sabrina nodded and looked back at the ground. Bits of the water balloons were still littering the ground, making Sabrina a bit sad. Puck seemed to notice it too as he kicked a bit away from him, like it was reminding him of the good times before everything fell apart. It probably was… just not as dramatic as that. The silence hung between them like a sheet covering their heads and making it hard to breathe.

"Do you think… that we will ever be… friends… again?" Sabrina said slowly, thoughtfully, breaking the silence that was hurting her ears. Puck looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know Sabrina." He said after a while, he sounded fed up. Like he didn't want this conversation. Sabrina didn't care though; she would keep talking about it until they could sort it out. She also couldn't believe he called her Sabrina, this must be worse than Sabrina thought. She had so many things to tell him but all she could manage was a measly:

"Oh…"

"Don't be mad Sabrina." Puck sighed.

"I know, these things take time… but, I said sorry yesterday? Why couldn't you just _listen_?" Sabrina asked him, staring at his face.

"I didn't want to forgive you. You hurt me, Sabrina. I still don't know if I want to forgive you."

"Your words hurt me too, and I didn't even mean them. I just got mad. You know how easily you can get me worked up." Sabrina sighed.

"That's for sure." Puck sneered and Sabrina gently pushed him.

"So… what should we do? Granny Relda won't let us back in the house until we are 'best friends' again." Sabrina groaned.

"I wish I knew… I don't know if I can forgive you straight away and I know that you can't forgive me right now either. We are clearly both mad at each other." Puck said and Sabrina nodded in agreement.

"Like I said… these things take time. We can't rush them. Our relationship… friendship… whatever it was, it was fragile enough as it was."

"How about a truce? A truce until we are whatever we were." Puck asked, holding put his hand to shake.

"Deal, good plan." Sabrina smiled, shaking his hand then turning back to face forward. Puck did the same. They swung in the swings gently, in a comfortable silence. Sabrina watched as a car passed through the road and a few people walked on the side-walk. This town was still just as sleepy as it was. More humans had moved in making it less silent and dead, and a few everafters still lived here, but it was still so quiet. There were barely any people in the street or anywhere else for this matter. A perfect place for people who liked peace and quiet and privacy. Suddenly, two blocks away, Sabrina saw a small figure with ginger hair cross the street and turn a corner until she was out of sight. Sabrina gasped and shot up quickly; it was Claire. She remembered her mystery and made her way to the gates. Puck stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. Sabrina grinned; it had been a while since she did things like this.

"To follow a certain person who is getting married to my uncle and who I found looking through a book titled 'Powerful Lost Objects'. I want to know what she is up to. You coming?" Sabrina quickly explained, hoping he caught on who she was talking about. Puck shook his head.

"No thanks, I don't want to mess up your uncle's life. He's been through enough Grimm. Plus I can't spend too long with you without feeling nauseous from your smell." Puck said, waving a hand in front of his nose. Sabrina didn't even bother to argue, she was too excited. She barely even heard what he said. She shrugged, waved and ran off after Claire. Sabrina didn't have to run far. This town was so small that, at Claire's speed and Sabrina's running speed, she quickly caught up to the woman. Sabrina prided herself in being sneaky. She knew that Claire would never spot her. She followed her at a distance, occasionally hiding behind things or ducking or moving out the way to not be seen when the woman turned around. Sometimes she even tried to blend into the crowd… if there was one! Where was she going? Sabrina stopped and hid behind a bush when Claire finally came to a stop at the Hudson River. They had been walking for an hour and a half to get where they were. The river was on the other side of town. They turned many corners, crossed many roads, and once or twice Sabrina would have to wait outside a shop until Claire finally decided to continue on her 'walk' again. Sabrina couldn't stop feeling the buzz and adrenaline rushing through her veins because she was on a mystery again. Maybe Claire had a secret man she wasn't telling anyone about. Sabrina seemed to forget the consequences of her doing this; Jake's heart and her families love. There was always a price to pay, as Granny Relda always said. This was one of those times. Sabrina had just been too busy to stop and think about it. Sabrina sat down and peeked around the side of the bush. Claire was still waiting next to the river. Who was she waiting for? The mermaids? Just then, the ground started to shake, and a house came stomping out of the forest. Sabrina gasped and winced when Baba Yaga's ugly bone house witch scrawny chicken legs came into view, she still couldn't get over what she almost did to her. It haunted her dreams in the night and made Sabrina uncertain about going out by herself. Sabrina held her breath, not noticing the fact that she was shaking. She was more scared of Baba Yaga than people knew- but she wouldn't dare admit it. Baba Yaga came walking out of her house. She still had the ripped, blood stained clothing, the dark, evil eyes that made Sabrina cringe, the black, crooked teeth, the warts and the drooping, wrinkled skin. She was a terror to just look at. Everyone feared her. She did eat people after all and Sabrina once saw her licking her lips at some people. She wasn't a person to mess with, no matter how old she was. Claire and the hag started talking incoherently, Sabrina strained to hear what they were saying… but just… couldn't. This made Sabrina very suspicious though. Claire must know about everafters. This changed everything. Sabrina could almost jump in glee that her hunch was right. Now, she just had to get Claire to admit the truth… and what better way than in front of her family? Sabrina grinned mischievously. She crept away without a backwards glance. How was she going to get the truth out? What was Claire's story? Sabrina finally arrived home. It was two in the afternoon. Sabrina was hot, sweaty, tired, legs aching and her head was pounding again… but she was determined. She was going to find out the truth, one way or another. Sabrina took heavy breaths as she made her way to the sofa and sat down. She caught her breath. Sabrina heard someone come down the stairs. She turned to look and smiled at the figure as it smiled back.

"Hey Uncle Jake." She said, but gasped when something stabbed her in the chest; guilt. Pain. Sorrow. For what she was about to do to her dear uncle. Tears stung her eyes. How could she do this to him? She shook her head.

"_No, this is something I have to do._" Sabrina thought as Uncle Jake came and sat next to her smiling. He touched her hair.

"I heard someone needs to get their hair colour back." Uncle Jake said, laughing. Sabrina pushed her thoughts and the guilt, sorrow, pain to the back of her mind. She managed a smile and nodded her head. Uncle Jake handed her a strange liquid that was purple and smelled like smoke.

"Put this on in the shower instead of shampoo and conditioner. I suggest you wear gloves. This'll stain badly." Uncle Jake said. Sabrina took it.

"Thanks." She said and looked at it through the bottle, "where's Claire?" she asked. Uncle Jake shrugged.

"She's out on a walk exploring. She wanted to be alone." Uncle Jake replied. Sabrina raised a knowing eyebrow but said nothing. She just smiled and nodded.

"I know you don't like her… but she is now my life Sabrina. I want you to respect that, okay? You don't have to like her but just… please?" Uncle Jake pleaded suddenly. Sabrina looked up and saw the sadness in her uncle's eyes. Sadness that she couldn't get along with the new 'love of his life'.

"Yes… but I have an announcement to make. When she comes could you gather everyone here?" Sabrina asked. Her uncle just smiled, nodded then left. Sabrina was alone again and the thoughts and feelings came back to her again. Sabrina clutched her chest and groaned, falling down on the sofa. She was going to ruin a life; a life that she loved, a life that was important to her, and for what?

"_For the truth._" she told herself and left to take a shower and sort her hair out. Sabrina headed upstairs and took a long shower, drenching her hair in the liquid and then washing it out. She remembered to wear plastic gloves and understood why when blue stained the whole of the glove. Sabrina peeled them off and chucked them into the bin. She dried herself and wrapped the towel around her. She made her way to the bedroom and got dressed into a silk, purple top with matching shorts. Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror over the desk, and grinned. Her hair was blonde again. Like it had always been. Sabrina walked downstairs, relief flooding her that she wouldn't have to live with blue hair. To Sabrina's surprise, her whole family and Puck were gathered in the living room talking and trying to get Puck away from the plate of cookies. Sabrina smiled and joined Daphne on the floor as there was nowhere else to sit. She looked over at Uncle Jake who winked and gave her the thumbs up sign. Sabrina nodded her head to say thank you. She didn't know how he did it, but he must have charmed everyone, to get them all downstairs. Either that or he lied. Daphne sniffed the air and cringed.

"Pheeuw, what's that stink?" the little girl said, grabbing everyone's attention. Daphne wafted a hand in front of her nose. Everyone sniffed as did Sabrina, but she couldn't smell anything. Uncle Jake smiled sheepishly as he too, held his nose. The rest of the family joined him and Elvis ran out the room.

"It's Sabrina." Puck laughed. Sabrina glared at him, and then looked over at Uncle Jake, who couldn't meet her gaze. Sabrina grew hot at the realization that everyone was staring at her and that maybe Puck was right.

"Yep, it's definitely you sis." Daphne groaned, edging away from her. Sabrina snarled.

"Did I tell you about the side effects?" Uncle Jake asked. Sabrina glared at him.

"NO!" she shrieked. She smelt her hair and shuddered in disgust. She let out an agitated moan.

"Ah, well your hair will smell for about two days after use." Uncle Jake said sheepishly. Sabrina felt like screaming. There was always a side effect to magic. Now she would have to live with a putrid smell in her hair for two whole days. She gave icy glares to her family- who were still looking at her- and they quickly looked away. Sabrina scowled and crossed her arms. It wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to her but she would still prefer it if there wasn't anything wrong. She would have to suffer a few more days of people looking at her weirdly. Just then, the front door opened. Claire walked in and seemed slightly taken aback at the eight people staring at her. She smiled and waved. Sabrina grinned. It was now time to put her plan into action. Claire drifted into the room gracefully and sat on Uncle Jake's lap. She kissed his cheek and they held hands. Sabrina lowered her eyes. She remembered the consequences of her doing this once again. But it was either now or Uncle Jake would have to find out later. Either way, the truth was going to come out. Sabrina smiled again. Puck narrowed his eyes at her. He knew what she was planning, remembering what she had told him at the park. Puck shook his head and hoped she knew what she was doing; she didn't. That didn't mean she wasn't going to do it though.

"Hey Claire." Sabrina said sweetly. Confusion rushed past Claire's eyes but she blinked it away and smiled.

"Hi Sabrina. How is everyone then?" Claire asked, looking around the room.

"Tired." Henry and Veronica sighed in unison. Basil yawned as if he was agreeing with them.

"Fine dear." Granny Relda responded.

"Hungry. Puck stole all the cookies." Daphne huffed, folding her arms and sticking her tongue out at Puck when he laughed at her dismay.

"I'm okay. And you?" Sabrina asked. Claire nodded.

"In love." Claire said and laid her head on Uncle Jake's shoulder. Daphne squealed in excitement and bit down on her palm. Sabrina rolled her eyes and Puck pretended to gag.

"So, did you enjoy the book you were reading this morning at… hmm, eight?" Sabrina asked innocently. Claire's eyes quickly switched to that of Sabrina's and she frowned. Betrayal flashed across her face but Sabrina ignored it. She ignored the tight knot of doubt in her stomach too. This was something she _had_ to do.

"Yes thank you." Claire answered quickly. Uncle Jake frowned.

"What book?" he asked his soon-to-be-wife. Claire shrugged.

"You know what? I've forgotten the name." she sighed. Sabrina raised an eyebrow. Of course she remembered. It was obvious she didn't want anyone to find out her secret which made Sabrina all the more determined to find out.

"It was called 'Powerful Lost Objects'. I picked it up to put it back on the bookshelf when you dropped it. I couldn't help but read the title." Sabrina said casually. Granny Relda's eyes went wide with worry and Daphne bit her lip. Henry and Veronica shared an anxious look. Claire's eyes darkened. She knew what Sabrina was up to. Claire also knew that she was losing. Everyone was already starting to doubt her. No lie could get her out of this mess. It was too late. Claire cursed herself for not being careful.

"It was?" Claire asked. Sabrina sighed. She wasn't going to be easy to crack and she was still keeping up the act.

"Yes it was. Why were you reading it?" Sabrina demanded.

"Sabrina, stop. Claire, don't answer her." Uncle Jake said. Everyone was uncomfortable with the tension in the room. Sabrina felt Uncle Jake's eyes on her, heavy with shame. She couldn't meet his gaze. He had to see Claire for what she really was; a liar.

"It was interesting, I guess." Claire shrugged, ignoring Uncle Jake. Uncle Jake looked at her with betrayal.

"I'm going to get started on dinner." Granny Relda said before brushing herself off and standing up.

"I'm not hungry," Sabrina answered before anyone else could; everyone had to see this, "which bit was interesting?" Claire and Sabrina held their strong gaze, like they were having a staring competition and no one was backing down. Granny Relda nodded and awkwardly sat back down. Everyone was watching intently, scared, wondering what the answer would be.

"Sabrina, stop _now._ God dammit." Uncle Jake muttered, shaking his head. Sabrina wanted to stop but she couldn't. She knew her uncle was mad but it was a small price to pay to save everyone.

"Why are you interrogating me Sabrina?" Claire asked slowly. Sabrina blinked. Claire had changed the conversation and Sabrina didn't know how to answer. She started to feel the weight of everyone's eyes on her. She knew everyone was disappointed in her for doubting Uncle Jake's fiancé. Sabrina started to feel uneasy and dizzy. She still kept going though. She couldn't back down.

"Why are you not answering my question?" Sabrina asked. There was a loud _BANG_ from Uncle Jake, who had pounded his fist on the coffee table.

"Are you happy with what you are doing? Can you not trust me and my choice of women? Do you want to ruin my life? Do you want me to lose someone I love… _again_?" Uncle Jake demanded. Sabrina looked taken aback by his sudden outburst of rage. He had never talked to her like that before. Ever. Sabrina swallowed back the shock.

"I...I j-just…" Sabrina stammered, trying to think of the right words. She couldn't concentrate and she looked down. Uncle Jake's face was contorted with fury. His eyes flaming at Sabrina. He jumped up and shook a finger at Sabrina. Sabrina felt tears coming to her eyes. Why couldn't her family believe her? They believed a woman they had only known for two days instead of her?

"You just what? You just want to turn everyone against her? Is that it? Just because you have a problem trusting people doesn't mean there is anything wrong with Claire." Uncle Jake accused her. Sabrina looked up in shock. Is that really what he thought of her? She looked at her family. They were all staring at her with disappointed gazes. Sabrina couldn't take the pain anymore. The pain of everyone against her, hating her, thinking this was because she had a problem with trusting people. Sabrina could tell by their serious faces that they thought the same thing. Sabrina jumped up. The truth had to come out. They had to know she wasn't making this up. Sabrina was angry.

"Why don't you ask her?" Sabrina shouted, gesturing to Claire who sat motionless on the sofa. Uncle Jake looked confused. Ask her what? Claire's insides formed a tight knot of worry and fear. What was going to happen? Things were not going the way she had planned. Sabrina's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She hated it when her family accused her and went against her. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears back.

"Ask her what?" Uncle Jake shouted back. Sabrina shook her head. She forced herself to say it, fearing that if she did, she would lose her family forever.

"Ask her why I saw her talking to Baba Yaga when she told you she was going to 'explore'." Sabrina whispered, looking down. Claire's eyes opened wide with guilt as everyone turned to look at her with blank expressions. Apart from Jake. He looked at her with shame and confusion and doubt. Claire's head was reeling and she felt like she was going to puke. She was right; she had underestimated Sabrina but now she knew never to make that same mistake.

"Is this true?" Uncle Jake asked.

"I…" Claire started, blinking and looking down, fiddling with her hands. The words were all jumbled up in her head and even when she had sorted them out she couldn't say them. She was frozen. Uncle Jake frowned, knowing that what Sabrina said was true. Who was this woman he thought he loved? Why did he have to lose everyone?

"Who are you?" he wondered out loud. Claire bit her lip. There was no point in lying. The truth was already out so she might as well answer the question. She just hoped she wouldn't lose everyone and everything she loved. There was long silence as everyone stared at her, waiting for her to respond. Even Sabrina held her breath. She should feel proud that she was going to find out the answer to her mystery, Claire's big secret. But she just felt depressed.

"I'm…" Claire started taking a deep breath, "the Little Match Girl."

Sabrina eyes widened. She was _NOT_ expecting that….

**I actually had loads of fun writing that. Truly amazing. Hope I build a lot of tension there as well, waiting for the climax. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers and favourite-ers… if that's a word. Hope you liked the twist. All will be revealed in the next chapter. BYE xx**

**P.S. I think the internet is working again so it's nice to end on a high note. 8D **


	10. Chapter 10- Wendy

**Chapter 10- Wendy**

**Right so I was wrong; my internet is not actually working so I wasn't able to update chapter 9 till two days after I finished it. Although then it went off again. Still, at least you can now read it. Wonder how long it will take for me to post this one….?**

"I'm…" Claire started taking a deep breath, "the Little Match Girl."

Sabrina eyes widened. She was _NOT_ expecting that….

"B-but _how_?" Veronica cried and that was the first time Sabrina had ever heard her mother sound unsure. She didn't like it. Her mother's strength made Sabrina feel strong too. Claire smiled, like this question and the answer that was to come, was normal. It was _anything_ but that.

"I had a good life at first. When I turned six my mam died. My father, overcome with depression, needed to let out his pain. He let it out on me. He beat me with a stick and for that I am ashamed to even call him a family member. He abused me badly and threatened to kill me if I told anyone. He even sexually abused me when he was… well… horny. I was so scared, and to make matters worse, I became the 'money maker'. Michael, was his name, would send me out onto the streets every day and make me sell things. If I did well, I was lucky to receive a chunk of bread and something to drink. I would also get no beatings that night. If I did badly, I would starve and be thirsty all night and he would beat me extra hard. I was a very thin, pained child.

"One night he gave me match sticks and chucked me out on the streets. It was time to work. I was out there till all hours of the night trying to sell those matchsticks. I only sold two packs. I was so scared to go home even though it was like any other night, so instead I stayed in the streets. I found an empty alleyway and lay there. I was so cold so I lit a fire. I knew I was going to die that night; I was sick and there was no treatment for it. I didn't have long to live and that made me even more scared. It was called meningitis and had just been discovered at the time. Anyway, I decided to not think about my death, or my freezing, aching body. I thought about the only good thing in my life that was taken away from me; my mam. I wished I could tell her how much she meant to me… and as if by magic, she appeared before me. We shared our true feelings and I hugged her. She disappeared but I felt content with myself that I had talked to her. I didn't even have time to wonder how it happened. I wasn't thinking about it. Then I wished for some food. I was so hungry. Suddenly, before me, was a huge feast of wonderful food. I ate it all and found myself very full afterwards. Then I suddenly felt so tired and I knew this was the end. Before I died I saw the match sticks glowing. I knew they were the reason for the impossible things happening." Claire finished. That still didn't exactly explain anything.

"So, you're… dead?" Granny Relda wondered out loud, "impossible." Henry started scratching his head and Daphne pouted.

"Nuh uh Granny, she's an everafter. She wouldn't die." Daphne explained matter-of-factly. Sabrina held back a laugh. Serious and Daphne did not mix. Claire smiled but shook her finger at the little girl.

"Not true Daphne. Did Red's grandmother survive the accident and live to tell the tale?" Claire asked her. Red whimpered a little bit at the supposed 'Little Match Girl' mentioning her grandmother. Daphne thought for a moment but eventually shook her head.

"No." she answered. She was met with a smile and Daphne grinned back.

"That's right. She's dead." Red whimpered again and Sabrina thought she could hit the little girl. She needed to get over it.

"So how are you still alive?" Sabrina asked the question that everyone had on their minds.

"I guess before I died… I must have wished _not_ to, and instead fell asleep. When I woke up I was in the hospital. Afterwards I was taken to an orphanage and my life started to get better. I was healthy again and without my father. It seemed as if my cuts and bruises had disappeared too… like I was placed in a whole new body. You have no idea how lucky I felt. I lived, you could say, a happy life at the orphanage. My past was slowly forgotten. I grew up and ran my own cake store and was extremely successful.

"One day, a daughter and father came in and it got me thinking about where my dad was now. I decided I would try to find him and see if we could resolve things. I've never been a vengeful person and I just wanted things to be okay. I searched the world trying to find him before realizing it was impossible. Instead I would search for my match sticks. Then I could wish again too. So once again I travelled the world. That's when I met you're uncle. See, I too heard that the Pharaohs had magic and I was searching for it. While I was exploring, I fell and twisted my ankle badly. Problem was, I was lost in the middle of the tunnels and no one would find me. Jake saved me and I wanted to thank him. When he handed me over to the medics and walked away, I followed him and then decided I would come back later to thank him. So I did. I never knew I would fall in love but I did. I have never been happier and I forgot about those matchsticks. That was until; I came here and realized you guys were _the_ Grimm's. I started to search the books for any clues about the matches. That's when Sabrina saw me and she must have suspected something. Later on, when I was in town, she must have spotted me and followed me to the Hudson River… where I met up with Baba Yaga.

"Now don't get me wrong, she scares the hell out of me… but she had a lot of magic. I was wondering if she knew where the match sticks were. But she didn't. That's all I was doing though." Claire finished, her eyes were full of hope. Hope for forgiveness. Hope for help. Hope for… anything. Sabrina felt sorry for her. Claire wasn't lying and her story made sense. There wasn't much in their family journals about the Little Matchstick Girl, so no one really knew for sure if she was lying. Sabrina had a feeling she wasn't though. She believed her. Now she felt bad for accusing the woman. Everyone stared at her in shock. All expect from Uncle Jake. He looked at her in disappointment. Sabrina tasted guilt on her tongue and she didn't like it. This was all her fault.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked so quietly it was almost a whisper. Everyone was silent, waiting, watching, listening. Claire rushed to Uncle Jake's side and took his hands.

"I wanted to, really… I did. I just didn't know how, when, whether you would believe. I was scared you wouldn't want me anymore." Claire whispered, looking into his eyes. Uncle sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He rubbed his temples.

"I don't want to lose you." He said finally, solemnly. Claire laughed.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leant in for a kiss and they both passionately kissed each other. Sabrina grinned, despite herself. Granny Relda patted Red's hair. Henry and Veronica shared a loving look. Daphne, of course, inserted her palm into her mouth and chewed. Puck pretended to be sick but smiled anyway. Suddenly a thought popped into Sabrina's mind.

"Wait," Sabrina cried and everyone turned to look at her, even Jake and Claire, who pulled away from each other, "Charming gave us the matches. There were only two left and I used them to save us from underneath the school and find my parents." Claire's eyes fell and she studied the ground. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and eyed each other awkwardly. Just then, Claire lifted her head and grinned happily, like nothing was wrong and her dream of finding the match sticks weren't crushed.

"Wait… you're… happy?" Daphne asked uncertainly. Claire looked at the girl and patted her head.

"As long as they were put to good use I couldn't care. After all, I'm getting a new family anyway." The woman said, looking lovingly at her fiancé. It looked like everything had worked out and Sabrina felt a sigh of relief whoosh past her, and a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She didn't have to be suspicious, anxious or on-guard anymore. The whole family seemed to have the same expressions as Sabrina. They laughed and joked and smiled.

"I'll make some tea and cookies." Granny Relda beamed and walked in the direction or the kitchen. Red followed her like she always did and so did Daphne, eager to help cook.

"I'll occupy Basil, he's getting tired." Veronica said with a yawn and walked up the stairs.

"I'm quite tired too." Henry smiled sleepily and padded upstairs.

"Tell me everything Jake!" Claire took his hand and Uncle Jake laughed at her. He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Sure, only if you tell me everything too." He replied.

"Let's take a walk." Claire winked and led Uncle Jake out the house. It was only Sabrina and Puck left in the room now. They made eye contact at least five times and each time looked away in awkwardness.

"I'm glad everything worked out…" Sabrina said into the deafening silence. Puck glanced over at her and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. I kind of sensed someone magical in the room but I was just never sure." He said. Sabrina nodded.

"Do you ever sense me?" She wondered out loud. Puck gave her a funny look but Sabrina simply shrugged at him.

"No, why would I?" Puck snorted. Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Er, because I'm an everafter now?" Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Yes but... you weren't born one and you never grew up with magic or have magic in you." Puck said.

"Oh." Was all she could manage. She wondered what it was like to be a magical creature like Puck. To not be addicted to magic like Daphne. To be everafter-born like Claire. She thought back to her life as a human and thought about how similar it still was now as an everafter, although she just didn't get hurt as easily. And of course the fact that now she could live forever. Sabrina often wondered how quickly it would go by and what she would do in her long life. If she would ever see the world end or a new species be born. If the human race would ever run out. Forever was a very long time… would she forever be alone? What would happen to her family? What would happen to Puck? Sabrina looked over at him and found he was looking at her. She gave him a slight smile.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Sabrina wondered why he cared and was about to ask him and opened her mouth, but had second thoughts. She quickly closed her mouth again. Their relationship was fragile at the moment and she didn't want to make it worse. She didn't want to cause an argument.

"How I'm going to live forever." She said softly. There was a silence between them.

"You could always age." Puck said thoughtfully. Sabrina thought for a while.

"Only if my life turns out alright." She replied with a smile. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'alright'?" Puck smirked. Sabrina debated whether to tell him or not in her mind.

"Love, family, friendship… not being alone." Sabrina said finally.

"You're not alone." Puck sighed. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am." She argued.

"No, you have me." He protested. Sabrina rolled her eyes again and sighed. She looked down.

"You won't be with me forever… you hate me." She said quietly. When she looked back up, she found Puck standing in front of her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me. I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Puck grinned. Sabrina held up her pinkie and Puck gave her a funny look.

"Promise?" she whispered. Puck laughed and wrapped his pinkie around hers. They shook their hands.

"Promise." He said quietly. Sabrina let her hand drop down to her side again.

"Does this mean we are… you know… okay again?" Sabrina wondered out loud. Puck nodded.

"Sure," he shrugged, grinning, and Sabrina couldn't help but sigh a sigh of relief, "I can't exactly hate you when I'm saving your butt all the time. Anyway you're a bit of a loner and I pity you, so, since I'm super awesome, I'll be your friend." Puck continued, teasing her. Sabrina huffed and folded her arms.

"At least I have a life. You just fly around here and cause trouble. Pretty boring, huh? I, on the other hand, _do_ have friends and a social life, thank you very much, and my life is pretty amazing." Sabrina said. A pathetic comeback but her head was whirling with the day's events so far and she was tired with a headache. Plus she was going easy on Puck because she didn't want to mess things up again. She really just wanted to grow up actually and try to form a better relationship with Puck. Sabrina wished Puck could do the same but it was best to not get too far ahead of herself.

"Yeah but to be perfectly honest, my life is pretty cool. Admit it. And… you would be dead without me so I play a pretty big part in your supposedly 'amazing' life." Puck stated and Sabrina rolled her eyes. She hated when he was right. Puck, in fact, played a huge part in Sabrina's life… but he could never know that of course!

"You are SO annoying." Sabrina huffed.

"You love me really." Puck teased. Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sometimes I tell myself why… but I come up with no answer." She laughed and Puck grinned and stuck his tongue out at her too. Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

"_Who could that be?_" Sabrina wondered and walked over to the hallway where she went to open the door. She swung it open and was surprised to find a bewildered, wide-eyed, slightly shaking Peter Pan.

"Peter?" she asked anxiously, worried by the shocked, dazed expression on his face. She bit her lip and his head snapped towards her. Peter shot forward and was standing right in front of Sabrina, who was now looking at Pan like he was crazy. He was so close, she could see all his freckles and how his green eyes had flecks of grey in them. Sabrina didn't move though, she didn't even flinch and even though she wanted to push Peter away… she didn't. First she needed to know what was going on. Peter bit his lower lip and held her hands tightly. Sabrina grimaced at the fact that they were sweaty but tried not to notice.

"Peter…?" she said again, panic rising in her throat. Peter looked at her, brows furrowed with beads of sweat lining them. He quickly looked around.

"Sabrina, please help me… she's here. I don't know what to do…" Peter cried. He was scared. What if she did something to him? But he was so sorry and he had sent her all those letters too… he just wanted her to know that even after what he did, after she left him, after all these years, he still loved her. More so than Sabrina.

"Peter, who? Please. You _have_ to tell me if you want me to _help_ you." Sabrina said, looking deep into his eyes and trying to calm him by freeing her hand from his sweaty grasp, and patting him on the back gently. Peter gulped. Maybe it was because she reminded him of her. Maybe he was just lonely. Maybe he was desperate. Either way, he loved her and needed her back.

"Wendy." Just as the single word escaped his lips, all the memories came flooding back to him and he wondered if he would break down. Sabrina stared at him in shock. Now it was time to learn the _real_ story about Peter Pan….

**OMG, yes, I know that I am a terrible person and I am so-o-o-o sorry for not updating sooner. It's just been really hectic but I feel so bad. But hate me and not my story. Anyway, this may sound desperate but please review. PLEASE! REVIEW! It's those kind words about someone's work that keeps them going on with their writing because it gives them something to write **_**for**_**! Other fanfic writers will surely agree with me and I know… cheesy. I'm not proud of it but it's true. Till next time… which will hopefully not be next month like this one… xxx**


	11. Chapter 11- Stupid Games

**Chapter 11- Stupid Games**

**I am now finding it hard to find the time to update, especially since Christmas is so soon! I am so excited. Now, to respond to some great people:**

**Ling- that made me smile, and I will try to write more about them but their relationship is slow. It will get faster around chapters 12-14 (I've got everything planned out). I would buy those books but I'm kind of broke so…. Maybe I can buy them on my Kindle? Thanks for the tip though.**

**- can I just say that you have an awesome name? So, thank you for your review and I really appreciate it. It's nice to hear people love my story.**

**Now I know I haven't answered reviews before but I'm starting now so…. REVIEW! All the best people do ;D**

"Wendy?" Sabrina repeated for the sixteenth time (literally, Peter had counted). Puck rolled his eyes and continued glaring at Peter. He had reasons for hating him, but Peter seemed oblivious to their past and this infuriated Puck further.

"Yes, Wendy." Peter said slowly, with a sigh, hoping this would have to be the last time she asked. Sabrina blinked, her face emotionless and blank. Sabrina had a hard time getting her head around this, everything was happening way too fast and she couldn't keep up. First, she had found out Claire was an everafter, blah blah blah, and before she knew it, Peter was practically on top of her, whispering something close to incomprehensible about Wendy being back. Sabrina had calmed him down, stood up, and led Peter over to the loveseats where she had ordered Puck to bring her a glass of water to give to Peter- however no one knew Puck had actually spat in it, and it made him almost have a heart attack from trying not to laugh, just watching him drink it. Afterwards Peter had muttered the words,

"Wendy is back…" to which Sabrina replied:

"Are you sure?" Peter then nodded and that is how they had then gotten to Sabrina asking over and over again if it was _really_ Wendy. It seemed odd to Sabrina that she would suddenly turn up. Even odder was the fact that Peter was acting so strangely about it. Did she really have that much of an impact on the weird fairy boy? Puck was very tense too- which was obviously normal as his hatred for Peter grew every day- but he seemed a bit angry, and by the look on his face he was… laughing (about something or other) and…. Mad…. Why would he be mad? Peter hadn't done anything to him, and it was very hard to get Puck mad about something. Maybe he wasn't telling Sabrina something…. Maybe he knew something dark about what _really_ happened between Peter and Wendy. One way or another, Sabrina would get it out of him.

"So?" Sabrina asked finally, hoping Peter would admit the truth…. This would probably not happen. Peter's eyes flashed with… with something, memories maybe? Guilt? Un-sureness? Peter thought very carefully about his next few words. He couldn't tell Sabrina anything. Even if he just wanted to get it off his chest.

"So… What do I say?" he said thoughtfully. Sabrina could have snapped him. Why couldn't he just tell her the truth? She knew something was up; no one just acted this way because their ex was in town. It was like they were playing an endless game. Sabrina refrained from doing so, and instead clenched her fists and bit her life.

"What do _you_ think you should say?" Sabrina asked slyly, Peter wouldn't be getting out of this too easily. Peter narrowed his eyes.

"You tell me. You're a girl." He said, smirking. Puck looked at the pair with a funny look. What the hell was going on right now? He shrugged to himself, it was still fun to watch.

"Yep, so pretend I'm Wendy and just say what you think you should say to me which is what you should say to Wendy, which is what you say because it is what you think you should say to Wendy who is not me but I'm still a girl so I can help you with what to say, which is what you think you should say, to Wendy." Sabrina said, taking a deep breath. There was no way he was getting out now. Sabrina smiled to herself. Peter held back a frustrated scream and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He would just have to find a way out… somehow, maybe, maybe not, somehow… Puck raised a confused eyebrow. Peter cleared his throat.

"Hi." He said finally. Sabrina rolled her eyes- this was going to take a while.

"Whatever." Sabrina snapped, trying to portray the role of Wendy as accurately as she could; mad at Peter (for what he may or may not have done) and impatient (for having to waste her time on someone she didn't like. Peter rolled his eyes at her but Sabrina ignored him. Puck yawned.

"Why did you leave me?" Peter said, getting somewhat lost in the game.

"Because of what you did." Sabrina said simply. Peter bit his lip.

"What did I do?" he said and Sabrina clenched her teeth. He _would_ tell her the story…. If there was a story to tell at all.

"You know. Why don't you confess?" Sabrina snapped.

"Why don't you refresh my memory?" Peter growled. Puck smirked at the stupidity of all of this.

"Like I said, you know perfectly well what you did and if you don't tell me, I can't forgive you."

"I know, but I didn't do anything so please tell me what the problem is and then we can sort this out." Peter replied innocently. Sabrina suddenly jumped up and shook a fist in Peter's face.

"Oh drop the innocent act; I know you did something to make her leave. Otherwise you wouldn't be so damn worried about this all. She's just a girl, for Christ Sakes. Even if she did run off with some other guy." Sabrina shouted. Peter looked taken aback, but Puck had grabbed a packet of crisps and was munching away, watching in amusement.

"Nothing happened Sabrina. You can't even trust me." Peter started off shouting back but ended up whispering the last sentence. Puck snorted and Sabrina grinned, Puck must've knew the real story and know he just gave it away. Puck looked at Sabrina's face steadily, then groaned and slammed a palm to his fist.

"Tell me what you know Puck." Sabrina said carefully.

"Sabrina, nothing happened." Peter cried again, looking panicked.

"Peter, I want to help you, so tell me the truth and I can do that." Sabrina said sweetly.

"I'm outta here." Puck slid of the back of the couch and rushed upstairs before Sabrina could stop him and demand he talk.

"Puck, get back here." Sabrina yelled.

"Leave it Sabrina. You're no help." Peter said quietly and walked away from here. He slammed the front door shut behind him. Sabrina watched him leave from the window. She groaned and flopped down on to the couch. He was hiding something from her and everyone knew it. Peter was just in a huff because he didn't want to tell her as it would probably affect their friendship. However, Sabrina just wanted to know and then she could help her weird friend get back with Wendy. It was like no one trusted her and not even Puck would tell her. There was only one person left to ask. Sabrina jumped up just as Granny came walking down the stairs.

"Hello leibling." The old lady smiled.

"Wendy is in town." Sabrina breathed and Granny Relda left like she already knew.

"I know, she's coming round later for some tea." Granny Relda said simply before walking into the kitchen, most likely to prepare some cookies. Sabrina beamed. At least know she didn't have to look for this mysterious girl. It was time to solve a case.

**I know that this chapter is SO short and I am SO sorry but I felt I couldn't continue it without having to write the next part on a new chapter. It wasn't going anywhere. SORRY! I feel bad…. Review anyway though.**


	12. Chapter 12- Peter Pan and the Lost Wendy

**Chapter 12- The story of Peter Pan and the lost Wendy**

**Okay, starting on chapter 12 now, hope you understand the title… kind of cheesy, but you know. Don't have much to say, quite depressing really. Christmas soon though guys. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a great day. Just thought I would say that because I love my readers. So, on with the story which will hopefully be longer than chapter 11, once again… sorry about that.**

Sabrina sat down at the table along with Daphne (who was biting her palm excessively), Granny Relda (who had prepared the (gross) colourful feast laden on the table-top), Henry and Veronica and Basil (who weren't doing anything interesting) and of course the guest. Sabrina hadn't expected to have a guest until an hour ago where she then went to prepare her questions. Puck hadn't come down and Sabrina wasn't at all surprised. She guessed it would've been awkward. Sabrina found it awkward herself, and she didn't even know the story. No. Sabrina was here to solve the case. That is, if there was a case to solve in the first place.

"Enjoy." Granny Relda said, spreading her arms out over the table. Sabrina just smiled and took some pasta she had prepared for herself. The guest raised an eyebrow at the food, but smiled politely and gingerly took a spoonful of soup and a bread bun. The rest of the family heaped their plates up with food as they were used to the odd food that was Granny Relda's cooking. Sabrina made eye contact with the guest (who was in Puck's seat across from her) who smiled genuinely at her. Sabrina then felt guilty for having to question her about her ex after they ate. The guest, of course, was the one and only, Wendy from the Peter Pan fairy tale. Her beauty was immense (as all the fairy tale girls were… well most of them that weren't evil, but even then the evil ones were pretty too): caramel coloured hair that was up in a neat bun, peachy skin dotted with golden freckles, dimples to die for, tall, skinny and the most intriguing of all; her eyes. They were the colour of blue electricity but had a calm atmosphere to them. They had flecks of grass green. It was obvious how simple she could run away with a man was. That is, if she _actually_ did that. Sabrina smiled back, trying hard not to gawp.

"This is de-licious." Daphne cried, spraying bits of soggy bread onto the table cloth before stuffing another oversized spoonful of soup and bite of bread into her mouth. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at the girl and found Wendy doing the same.

"Why thank you leibling." Granny Relda smiled then continued her conversation with Veronica. Sabrina watched as Wendy sipped the black, bubbling soup and gag silently. Sabrina smiled; maybe she and Wendy were quite similar. Wendy looked around, hoping no one noticed the fact that she loathed this soup. No one noticed…. Apart from Sabrina. Wendy stared down at her soup and played around with it, acting like she was enjoying it. Sabrina carefully pushed the pot with her pasta in over to Wendy, who looked up at the girl and smiled a thank you. Sabrina nodded as if to say you're welcome. Maybe they would get along. Although it would just make everything even more awkward about having to ask about Peter Pan. Sabrina was starting to have serious doubts about that boy. Sabrina ate silently, thinking about Peter, Wendy and… Puck.

(… An hour later...)

After dinner, everyone went to their usual places: Granny and Daphne in the kitchen, washing up. Veronica and Henry taking Basil back up to the room they were staying in (even though it seemed as if they were living in that room now), and Sabrina over to the sofa's. Uncle Jake and Claire were nowhere in sight and Sabrina was starting to think they had been kidnapped by goblins. Wendy came into the living room gracefully and silently sat down. Sabrina looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello." Wendy smiled. She had a thick English accent like Jack the Giant Killer and Claire, but she obviously would as she was born in London.

"So, how come you're in town?" Sabrina asked, moving into her beginner questions. She really just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Just came to see a few old friends; Belle and Cinderella really. Then I'm leaving again. I'm only staying for a short weekend holiday." Wendy replied.

"Where do you live now? London?"

"Yep, near my parents." Wendy nodded, "Do you live here?" Wendy asked her and Sabrina panicked inside. She wasn't supposed to be the one answering questions, she was supposed to be asking them.

"No, New York. We're here on holiday all summer. Pretty hectic so far." Sabrina said calmly. Wendy grinned.

"Oh wow, I've heard about your life. Everyone has. The famous Grimm's. It's all so exciting, don't you think? Especially that you're an everafter now. You're like a celebrity of the everafter world." Wendy gushed, sending out praise.

"Yep, my life is seriously crazy now. It's hard to think that years ago I was a normal eleven year-old." Sabrina said truthfully. Wendy nodded, understanding what she meant.

"I bet. I wish I could have adventures like that… again…." Wendy trailed off and looked away. Sabrina felt sorry for the girl. She was warming up to Wendy and didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you going to visit him?" Sabrina whispered into the silence. Wendy closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down inside. It had been hard to forget the pain but now it was coming back to the surface. Still, Wendy had learned a lot from the grief _he_ had caused her and now she was stronger, better than that. She could handle it.

"I don't know." Wendy said honestly, looking at Sabrina pitying eyes and wishing they weren't there.

"I've been talking to him." Sabrina confessed. Wendy snapped into focus and stared at Sabrina, hard.

"What's he said?" she grunted. Sabrina bit her tongue and searched for the words in her head.

"He was panicked when he heard you were in town. I knew something was up and… I was kind of hoping you would tell me the story. I can tell Puck knows something too." Sabrina replied coolly, not wanting to say what he had been saying about Wendy. Wendy shook her head sadly.

"I hate him… but I love him too. I don't know what to do…" Wendy wailed, holding her head in her hands.

"Peter said to me that he loved me, but I know that's not true. Maybe… I remind him of you? I don't know… Anyway I want to help him because he asked for me to talk to you, and I can see that you need help too. Maybe there is something I can do?" Sabrina said helpfully. Wendy looked back up and started biting her nails. Her eyes dotted around the room, nervously.

"What should I say to him? If I do bump into him, what should I say? It's been so long." She wondered out loud. Sabrina shrugged.

"Perhaps start with hello, tell him what the problem is, where it all went wrong, what you've been doing these past centuries?" Sabrina suggested. Wendy snorted in disgust.

"What the problem is? Oh, it's going to take a long time if I'm going to tell him what the problem is. He's not the man I thought he was… put it that way." Wendy snapped.

"You just ran away with some guy…? Right?" Sabrina asked timidly. This girl was like a ticking time bomb… was that what Sabrina was like? Wendy narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly so that her knuckles turned white.

"That's what he told you?" she yelled in a whisper, Sabrina simply nodded, "what a little dick. I can't believe he lied. I can't believe he made out that _I _was the bad guy. Who does he think he is? Then claiming he loves you? Then panicking because I'm back in town? He better still be panicking because if I get my hands on him… let's just say I don't think he's going to be able to cheat on anymore girls for a while." Sabrina's eyes opened wide in disbelief. So it was him that went to another girl. He lied to her face and made Wendy seem like the one who had hurt him. That boy had serious problems. Sabrina's doubts about him were right. He was a good for nothing liar.

"He cheated on you? But why?" Sabrina cried, trying to get her head around all this new information. Wendy looked at Sabrina kindly.

"He said he loved me. He said he would wait. I went home and grew up but Peter didn't want me to grow up. He felt betrayed. I wanted to tell him I was so sorry so I went to Neverland with the Lost Boy's help. I found him, grown up, and kissing another girl, half-naked. I went into a full fit of rage. First he says he loves me and takes me home so I can see my family, then I grow up and he gets in a huff about it so I go to say sorry to him even though it was inevitable that I was going to grow anyway, then I find him off with some other girl, grown up, when he made all that fuss that I was growing up. And he CHEATED ON ME? WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 'THE ONE'? Load of lies, all of it. I ran away then with him following me. I ignored his sorry's, they were a load of crap anyway. I ran away back to London and never spoke to him again. Even Tink and the Lost Boys kept their distance. Eventually Peter gave up and left Europe for America. I never heard from him since. I'm not surprised he put the blame on me to be honest. I just couldn't believe it when he started writing to me a few days ago, just when I was planning to come on holiday here."

"He sent you letters a few days ago? It must have been around the time I came back and he kissed me and told me he had always loved me since the moment he laid eyes on me. Load of rubbish now, I can see that. What did the letters say?"

"That he still loved me and someone was helping him with his problems. That he wanted to talk to me. I'm guessing that someone was you." Wendy smiled. Sabrina nodded. Everything was making sense now. That's why Peter was so worried, because Wendy actually answered his letters and came here to visit. He didn't know what to say to her after all this time… after what he did.

"I think it's time we speak to Peter." Sabrina grinned and Wendy copied it.

"If it's all right with you, I'd rather not until you talk to him and tell me what he said. I'm here for three more days and I'm staying with Belle. Visit me there." Wendy said and got up, brushed invisible dust off of her blazer and walked over to the front door. Sabrina stood up and watched her leave. They studied each other before Wendy smiled and waved.

"I like you Sabrina, take care and hopefully we can keep in touch." She said sweetly and then closed the door behind her. Sabrina heard the clicks of her high heels on the pavement as she walked away.

"I like you too." Sabrina said to herself, smiling. She walked upstairs noticing that it was ten and everyone else was in bed already. Sabrina peeled off her clothes and collapsed into bed next to a snoring Daphne. In the morning she would have to go talk to Peter about Wendy and hope he told the truth.

(… The next day…)

Sabrina woke up in a dark room at seven in the morning. Everyone was still in bed and Daphne was snoring away as ever. Sabrina yawned, rubbed her eyes and stretched. She got up, picked some clothes from her suitcase which had developed a heap of discarded clothing around it. In the shower, Sabrina though over her plan for the day: first, talk to Peter. Second, talk to Wendy. Third, talk to Puck for any missing details. Puck… she remembered their last conversation:

"_You're not alone." Puck sighed. Sabrina rolled her eyes._

"_Yes I am." She argued._

"_No, you have me." He protested. Sabrina rolled her eyes again and sighed. She looked down._

"_You won't be with me forever… you hate me." She said quietly. When she looked back up, she found Puck standing in front of her with a hand on her shoulder._

"_Trust me. I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Puck grinned. Sabrina held up her pinkie and Puck gave her a funny look._

"_Promise?" she whispered. Puck laughed and wrapped his pinkie around hers. They shook their hands._

"_Promise." He said quietly. Sabrina let her hand drop down to her side again._

Sabrina smiled at the memory. Puck was sweet but she didn't know if he would really be there forever. It seemed unlikely…. You couldn't really rely on him that way. Still, Sabrina would never admit this, but she would like it if it did turn out this way. Puck didn't make her feel alone and unnoticed like her family did. He made her feel special… when he wasn't being a dick and annoying her. He hadn't been doing this recently but everything was so hectic, Sabrina wasn't surprised that he couldn't find the time. Once she was dressed and had done her hair and mascara, she wondered down the stairs in search of some food. There was no one there but obviously Sabrina didn't mind as she preferred being alone anyway. Plus it was only quarter to eight so everyone was still in bed. Apart from Elvis who now came lumbering into the kitchen and then fell to the ground in a huge heap. Sabrina smiled and got to work on making breakfast. Since Sabrina wasn't in a rush and had time to make a proper breakfast without it being busy, she settled on cooking sausage and eggs. The smell wafted towards Elvis whose head perked up and he started slavering all over the floor. Sabrina walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice. It was her favourite thing to drink in the morning as it was healthy and cold and woke you up in the morning. When she turned around to get a glass, she was horrified at what she saw. There, in Elvis's mouth was…. Sausages. Sabrina screamed and tackled Elvis, trying to pry the meat away from his mouth. Too late. The Great Dane had already swallowed them and Sabrina tried to prepare herself for what was coming next. She held her nose tightly and shut her eyes so they wouldn't start to sting from the gas. A putrid smelling odour erupted from Elvis (Sabrina wasn't sure from which end, most likely both) and filled the house like a smoke bomb. Sabrina ran outside, coughing and spluttering at the explosion of fart and stink. Why had Sabrina been so stupid and made sausages with Elvis in the room? Why? The family exploded from the back door next, all coughing and spluttering just like Sabrina. Their eyes were red and stinging from having to keep them open when running around the house. Puck flopped down onto the ground and started choking to get the gas out of his mouth. Granny Relda, with help from her son, Henry, stood up and brushed herself off. She looked up at Sabrina who had almost recovered from the traumatic incident, and glared at her.

"Sabrina Grimm, what were you thinking giving those sausages to Elvis? Are you out of your mind?" the old woman cried in frustration as Elvis came yelping out the door. Everyone else (Henry, Veronica, Daphne and Puck) glared angrily at Sabrina.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I turned my back for one second and the next thing I know; they're half way down his bloody throat." Sabrina yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at Elvis who gave her the puppy eyes. Sabrina ignored him. She was foaming. Like they hadn't made mistakes before. No one was perfect. If one of them did something wrong it was okay. If Sabrina did something wrong, all havoc was let loose. It wasn't fair. Sabrina was blamed for everything.

"Language." Henry said sternly.

"You need to be more careful Sabrina." Veronica said.

"You're not a little kid, you're sixteen now." Granny snapped.

"Grow up a bit Sabrina and pay attention to things." Daphne added, folding her arms. Sabrina felt like hitting her. She had barely talked to Daphne over the past few days, and yet Daphne still felt like picking a fight with her even though it wasn't any of the little girls business. It infuriated Sabrina how Daphne thought she was better than her sister.

"Go to hell." Sabrina yelled meanly and stalked off to go find Peter and get this whole Wendy thing over and done with. She didn't want to stick around with them around a stinky house anymore. They made Sabrina feel like she was useless.

"Come back here Sabrina." Henry yelled behind her. Sabrina rolled her eyes, ignored him and kept on walking away. She didn't look back once.

(….)

Sabrina had finally calmed down just as she reached the forest where Peter had kissed her on her second day back in Ferry-Port Landing.

"PETER!" she called out as loud as she could. She hoped he was there and could hear her. He could be anywhere and Sabrina was not in the mood for looking for him. Suddenly, a flying figure in bright green came swooping over and landed elegantly in front of Sabrina. Looked like Peter _had_ heard her.

"You called, milady?" Peter said and bowed down in front of Sabrina like she was a Queen. He added a spinning arm for effect and Sabrina couldn't help but grin.

"Hey." She giggled and planted herself on the ground on a high hill overlooking all of Ferry-Port Landing. Sabrina liked it up here. It let her think and it was always peaceful and quiet. She patted the ground beside her gently and Peter sat down.

"You okay?" he asked. Sabrina shrugged.

"Nah, but I don't really want to talk about it." She answered. Peter nodded and looked away.

"I know why you're here." He said into the silence that had formed between them.

"Oh?" Sabrina asked without looking up.

"You talked to Wendy, right?" Peter asked and Sabrina nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me the real story?" Sabrina said, looking at him closely, intensely, waiting for his answer. Peter sighed and was quiet for a long time.

"I don't know." He said finally, in a whisper. Sabrina didn't judge him. She didn't do that anymore because she hated it when people did that to her. Plus she was trying to become a better person…. Claire was an exception though as she was interfering with Sabrina's family.

"I wouldn't have hated you for it, you know." Sabrina said, nudging him playfully and making him smile.

"Thanks. I guess I was just ashamed of it and I didn't want you to know. I needed all the friends I could get. I had already lost all of mine." He said, honestly.

"I know, but you didn't have to lie… about everything." Sabrina argued. Peter looked up at her in surprise. He shook his head.

"I didn't lie about everything." He whispered.

"Oh really?" Sabrina scoffed, sarcastically.

"Yes." Peter replied coolly, looking straight at her, staring her in the eyes. They were closer than Sabrina would have liked but she didn't budge.

"So, tell me, what did you _not_ lie about?" Sabrina asked. Peter hardly blinked.

"Loving you." He breathed and grabbed her hands, pulling her in for a kiss. Sabrina had a split second to react before their lips met. She threw her arms to her side so Peter would let go of her hands then she pushed him away. She moved back and kept a hand in front of her in case he approached her again. Peter looked up; shocked and angry.

"WHAT?" he shouted angrily. Sabrina shook her head and stood up.

"You're lying. You don't love me. You still love Wendy." Sabrina protested. Peter stood up too.

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"She told me about the letters." Sabrina said. Peter stopped for a moment and thought. After, he sank to the ground and buried his head in his hands. Sabrina knelt down beside him.

"My heads all messed up…" Peter confessed quietly, starting to shake. Sabrina put a hand on his back to calm him.

"Then tell me from the heart. How you really feel." Sabrina said softly. Peter looked up. He shrugged.

"I don't really know… I guess…." He took a long hard look at Sabrina and smiled, "I guess you remind me of her. Feisty, strong, independent… beautiful…" Sabrina blushed slightly as Peter tucked a wisp of hair that had escaped from Sabrina's up-do behind her ear.

"I don't love you Peter. It's for the best because you still love Wendy. Even after what you did. Even after she left you. Even after all those years. And… I think she feels the same way." Sabrina said carefully, studying Peter's face. Peter smiled slightly and Sabrina noticed his eyes light up a bit.

"I'm sorry Sabrina. I don't know what I was thinking." Peter said truthfully. Sabrina grinned and hugged him.

"I don't care Peter. Just, from now on, do the right thing and don't mess things up. This could be your second chance." Sabrina said, pulling away from him. Peter was grinning. His eyes shining. He was happy.

"Thank you so much Sabrina. You're a good friend… most of the time." Peter joked.

"You're not too bad yourself." Sabrina laughed. Peter went silent for a moment.

"Someone already has your heart anyway." Peter mumbled. Sabrina could barely understand what he was saying but still, she caught on. Sabrina blushed and thought for a long moment.

"Who?" she asked suspiciously, not understanding who he meant. Peter wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You'll know soon enough." Peter grinned, saying no more. He got back up, brushed himself down then held out a hand. Sabrina took it and Peter hauled her onto her feet.

"What now?" Peter asked with a yawn. Sabrina thought, and then grinned. She grabbed his arm and raced down the hill with Peter on her heels.

"Let's get Wendy." Sabrina shouted over the wind rushing past their faces.

(… half an hour later...)

Peter and Sabrina finally arrived outside Belle's house after searching for it for half an hour. It was getting late and Sabrina was getting tired. Plus, she just wanted to get the shouting from her parents over and done with. Peter took a deep breath and followed Sabrina up the cobblestone path towards a tick wooden door. Sabrina gave Peter a thumbs up sign then knocked on the door. There was voices heard from inside before a beautiful Belle from Beauty and the Beast opened the door. She grinned at Sabrina then looked over at Peter and her smile turned into a thin, hard line.

"Hi Sabrina." Belle said turning to her, then switched her attention back on a nervous looking Peter, "what are _you_ doing here?" she frowned, spitting at him like he was scum. It was no secret that she hated Peter or whose side she was on about the whole 'Peter and Wendy' thing. Sabrina felt almost sorry for the everafter boy. Still, he had to handle his own fights.

"Hey." She waved before looking back at Peter who was stuttering to find the right words.

"I… ugh… would…. Hm….. L-like to talk to…. Eh…. Wendy?" he said it like it was more of a question than a statement. Belle angrily rolled her eyes, flashed a quick smile at Sabrina then spun on her heels. There was more talking before the girl Sabrina had talked to the other day appeared at the doorway. Today, Wendy was wearing white skinny jeans and a navy vest top with a black wrap-around cardigan over it. It was no surprise that she looked very nice. Obviously, Peter thought so too judging by the gormless expression on his face as he started at her. He hadn't seen in her in so long that he had no idea what Wendy had grown up to look like. It was the same case for her.

"Wow…" Peter muttered, looking Wendy up and down. Wendy blushed slightly, but she was smiling and Sabrina caught her staring at the cute fairy boy too. Daphne would have been giddy with excitement at the two's obvious love for each other.

"Hm." Wendy snorted, folding her arms and turning her head away. Peter looked a bit hurt at first but then grinned.

"You always were so stubborn. You never wanted to leave that nursery of yours. Remember when I had that long chat with you about coming to Neverland with me before you eventually went. Just in time too, your mam and dad came straight after with the dog." Peter said, reminiscing. Sabrina caught a glimpse of a ghost of a smile flash past Wendy's lips as she remembered. Peter must have caught it too as his face lit up.

"There are lots of things I remember about our past. A lot of it I don't want to." Wendy muttered angrily, glaring at Peter. His face fell. He took one step to the right so he was directly facing Wendy.

"I know. I wish I could make you forget them." Peter said. Wendy looked down at him then moved forward off the step so she was level with Peter.

"I wish you could too. You hurt me Peter. So badly." Wendy said and Peter looked away.

"I know I did, and it didn't help that I felt the pain too and regretted it so much. It was the second biggest mistake I ever made."

"Second?" Wendy wrinkled up her nose at him. Sabrina realized how alike she and Wendy really were.

"After losing you. That one's going to haunt me forever. You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You were the best thing that had ever happened to me too Peter. But you ruined it. That's not my fault. I loved you." Wendy cried.

"I know I ruined it. I ruined everything."

"So why did you do it?"

"I thought you were moving on. You were growing and I didn't know if I wanted to. I felt betrayed and I knew we couldn't be together now. I tried to move on. Forget about you. I had no idea you still liked me till that day but it was all too late. When you left I tried to tell myself I didn't care, but I did. I knew I wouldn't get you back. My body grew even though you were gone, and that's when I realized just how much I loved and needed you. I tried to find you but couldn't. Then I heard of Fairy-Port Landing for everafters and searched for you there. Instead I just got trapped without you. When the barrier was lifted I knew it was too late to leave."

"So that's when you started kidding yourself you loved me. You were going crazy from the loneliness and you needed to feel something towards someone. I was the closest thing you had towards Wendy so you kid yourself that I was the one for you." Sabrina piped up, understanding the story more. Peter looked over at her and nodded, then turned back to Wendy.

"Now you may hate me. You may love me but not want me. I don't care because either way, now I've found you again, I'm going to fight for you every single day for the rest of my life, until I'm dead. That's how long it's going to take for me to stop loving you." Peter said determined to win Wendy back. Wendy was blushing. Sabrina knew that she loved Peter and just wanted to be with him after hearing the story. She smiled at him. He smiled at her.

"Maybe we should just start over then?" Wendy suggested and Peter looked like he could cry with happiness. He picked Wendy up and whirled her around. All the while she laughed and held onto him tightly. Sabrina grinned. Looks like there were 'Happily Ever Afters' for those lucky few people who looked in the right places. Sabrina felt jealous, she wished she would find a romance like that in later life.

"I'm just going to leave you two lovebirds alone then…" Sabrina said trailing off and backing away slowly. She walked down the cobble stone path, through the black gates and along the path. Sabrina looked back to find Peter and Wendy embracing. She was happy for them. They deserved to be happy. Maybe she would be happy like that. Maybe. Sabrina walked home thinking about living forever and what she would do… and if Puck really would still be there by her side.

(…An hour later…)

Sabrina arrived home. It was nine. She had decided to just amble around aimlessly as she didn't want to go home and be shouted out or ignored. She just wanted to have no one mad at her for now and just be alone in peace to think. She had thought about many things: New York, everafters, the future, the present, her family, Ferry-Port Landing, Red, Mr Canis (who had disappeared) but mostly Puck. Sabrina wasn't proud of it but she thought of Puck a lot. Her family had set up a small camp. There was a smouldering fire in the middle, some chairs and a few sleeping bags. A person (or persons in Veronica, Henry and Basil's case) filled each one. Sabrina rolled her eyes, why did her family have to sleep so early? It was ridiculous. Once again, there was no Claire or Uncle Jake. Sabrina wondered around, looking for her own place to sleep but found nothing.

"Looking for this?" a laughing voice called from above. Puck. Sabrina looked up and saw Puck hovering above her holding a sleeping bag in one hand.

"Give that back Puck." Sabrina yelled. She needed to sleep _somewhere_.

"I'm not sure…" Puck said, rubbing his chin and considering his choices. Sabrina groaned and her palm slapped into her forehead.

"Give it, for God's sake." She huffed, getting stressed. Puck laughed.

"Maybe." He teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

"NOW!" Sabrina screamed, unable to believe how immature he was.

"No." Puck shook his head defiantly forcing Sabrina to choose a different tactic.

"Please?" she said, batting her eyelashes. Puck though for a moment then shrugged.

"Fine, fetch." He grinned. Sabrina looked at him warily. With that, he chucked the sleeping bag up into the air and Sabrina watched as it floated down and got stuck on a high branch. Sabrina sighed, but the stress was making her tired, which made her unable to care. She shrugged.

"Whatever." She yawned and turned away. She looked at the chairs and saw they were stacked with plates and empty packets. Sabrina's tummy groaned in hunger as if on cue. She hadn't eaten _literally all day_ and she was starving. Sabrina found a soft patch of grass next to the small fire and took in its warmth as she lay down gently. Still it wasn't enough and though Sabrina curled up into a tight ball and moved in closer to the fire, she was still shivering like mad from the cold. Also… she wasn't very comfortable on the ground. Sabrina laid there- uncomfortable, shivering- trying to get to sleep. She tossed and turned but nothing worked. Instead she just lay awake and listened to the sound of her chattering teeth. Sometime during the night, she felt someone come over and lie next to her. They were warm and Sabrina relaxed into them. She felt warmer instantly. They wrapped something pink and light around her. Sabrina was finally able to get to sleep and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Puck." She mumbled before falling asleep.

"You're welcome." He whispered into her ear and held her hand, "I'll just add it to the tab."

**WOWOWOWOWOW! That's my favourite chapter so far, I love it and I love writing it too! So this will probably be my last chapter for a while as the next chapter moves into a HUGE, IMPORTANT plot in the story which leads up to another HUGE, IMPORTANT plot which leads to the end of the WHOLE story, so I have to plan it out. Have a great Christmas guys! Love Eva xx**


	13. Chapter 13- So Many Secrets

**Chapter 13- So Many Secrets**

**Hey guys, sorry if I took ages to update on this one, I have just had my Christmas, it's been my friend's birthday and on Saturday we went to town to go see The Hobbit. Anyone seen that yet? It's quite good actually but I don't really like Lord of The Rings that much because I find it boring. Its New Year's eve today, WOO! Made my New Year's Resolution: to be kinder to people and stay off the chocolate. Let's just see how that goes. Probably not well because I'm chocolate mad. Except for Cadburys, don't know why but don't like it. Pretty weird. My friends think I'm a freak. Yes, I have great friends. So yeah, been pretty hectic so sorry if it took a while to update and that. Hope you have fun for New Year's and hope you had a great Christmas. So, the huge story line finally starts and I'm a bit doubtful about how well this is going to go. I think the beginning might be a bit boring so sorry in advance if it is. I took ages planning the whole plot of these next few chapters. Now normally, I don't do long AN's but this one is quite long, I have to say. So I have a question for you guys: "What have you been doing over the holidays?" Just review with an answer or something and I'll pick the one I think sounds the coolest. Speaking of reviews, I have received not one, not two not three but FOUR reviews in one night from one very amazing reviewer, and I would just like to give he/she a huge shout out because I really liked their reviews and thought they were very sweet.**

**Guest- hi, so if you are reading this, thank you so much for your four FAB reviews. They made me smile. Now this crazy person had an exam the next day but stayed up till two, just to finish the story. OMG, you are officially awesome, thank you loads. I hope you know who you are because since you are a guest, you might not know this is being directed to you. At the end of the reviews it says your name is Jules? SO THANK YOU JULES! I'm so glad you like my story. You make writing this worthwhile. I have you in mind while writing this.**

**So, the rest of you guys who read this, please send awesome reviews like Jules because it actually makes me very happy to read them. Another question: "Do any of you guys like One Direction?" Tell me if you do, as I LOVE them. I think they are mint and would love to meet them. Anyway, I am thinking about writing a FanFic about them, once I have finished this one. Check it out, you might like it. Wow, long AN, sorry guys, I know most of you probably don't even read this but you know. Now, enjoy the story.**

Sabrina yawned and woke up sleepily. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms out. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the clock. It was seven in the morning. Her gaze flickered over to Daphne who was snoring loudly. You'd think she had never slept before. Sabrina smiled at her and clambered out of bed. It had been three days since Peter and Wendy got back together. It had also been three days since Elvis ate a sausage and made the whole house a death trap. Luckily, the smell had slowly started to fade away and the family moved back in from outside. Still, the smell lingered in the cracks and corners of the house. If you got to close you could collapse. Sabrina kept her distance from these parts until the stench fully vanished. At least Sabrina was finally able to relax. Finally, she got the holiday she wanted: relaxing in the sun, listening to music, calling her friends, checking Twitter and Facebook. The normal things you did on holiday without any fights or drama, and especially no magical creatures. Puck was an exception because you couldn't get rid of him. Sabrina walked over to her suitcase and pulled out dark grey shorts, a cream, thin, off-the-shoulder jumper and a white vest top underneath. She also pulled out her sheepskin high tops and knee-length socks. She only ever wore the socks to netball or football, but she had recently decided it looked cool with shorts and trainers. Since it was early, no one would be up, and Sabrina had the whole house to herself for a little while. The blonde had learned her lesson though; never cook a sausage while Elvis is anywhere near you. She would just make hot chocolate and grab a muffin for breakfast then or something healthy like an apple with coffee. Sabrina walked out into the hallway and padded over to the bathroom quietly. She didn't want to make a noise in case anyone heard her. By that she meant in case _Puck_ heard her. Puck was always extremely irritating in the morning as he was not a morning person like Sabrina. Plus, they hadn't properly talked after he held her hand and kept her warm that night when they slept outside. It was quite awkward and Sabrina didn't know what to think of it. In the past they would hold hands a lot, but back then they were kids. Sabrina was sixteen now and when you cuddle up next to a girl, it meant something. Then again, this was Puck she was thinking about. Sure, boys were clueless when it came to girl's feelings, but none of them were as bad as Puck. He probably had no idea what being in a relationship meant let alone _been_ in one. Still, Sabrina wanted to say something to him, anything really. He always made her feel better and right now Sabrina kept on feeling alone. Yes she chatted to her friends on the phone. Yes she liked being alone when relaxing. But… since her family were busier than ever on this whole, stupid 'who stole the diamonds' case, they never had any time for the teenager anymore. They never once asked if she even wanted to tag along. They just assumed she wouldn't and left without saying goodbye while Veronica went to talk to different everafters with Basil, and Puck was cooped up in his room all day. Was it really her fault she felt alone? No, she couldn't even do anything about it as she rarely talked to her family much anymore. They were all busy in their own lives and Sabrina couldn't blame them. She was a bit of a disappointment when it came to the 'we are Grimm's, and this is what we do' speech. Sabrina just didn't see a future for herself with everafters. But… once again, maybe… hopefully, Puck would be an exception? They did love her though, just as much as any other parent loved their kid, but Sabrina felt it wasn't enough. She couldn't help being selfish but all she wanted was a family who loved her _and_ made time for her. Just like everyone else. Once she hit her teen years everything seemed to change and Daphne and Basil became the only ones they looked after. Maybe it was because they knew Sabrina could maybe cope better by herself and they were so busy looking after a baby? Sabrina had no idea. Her family obviously talked to her, they didn't ignore her, they just never really listened properly unless it was important.

"I don't even see why Granny does anymore stupid cases. Especially human ones. She might as well retire." Sabrina grumbled to herself. She didn't see why they wasted so much time and effort on one stupid case, especially since there was barely any everafter ones anymore and they had to keep going out of town too. Granny Relda was getting too old to do all that stuff now. Maybe she should have gone with Mr Canis. Sabrina's eyes opened wide in realization that she had no idea where the old man was. She knew he had gone, but where? And why? Who with? There were so many questions she would have to ask her family later on. This time, they were going to listen to her. She had a right to know. He was practically family. Granny Relda only said not to talk to Red or ask any questions about her, but she never said anything about Mr Canis. Sabrina grinned to herself.

"Why are you smiling like that?" a small voice said. Sabrina looked up and saw an ajar door at the end of the hall, leading to Mr Canis' old room that Red had now inhabited. In between the door and the door frame stood a small figure with auburn curls, and dressed in a long, red nightie. It was Red. Sabrina was surprised the girl was talking as she hadn't at all for the past week. Not even to Daphne. She just hid behind Granny Relda leaving Sabrina thinking that she needed to back in the mental hospital. It was really weird but Sabrina was never allowed to ask about it. She suspected that her parents knew though, as one day she came in and over-heard them whispering about something important in Granny Relda's room. Sabrina was about to eavesdrop when her dad came walking out the room with Veronica in tow. They gave her a broad smile then shot each other worried glances. When Sabrina peeked into the room they had just left, she found Red crying on Granny Relda's lap while the old woman tried to calm her. When the grandma spotted Sabrina, she gave her a stern glare and waved her away. Sabrina eyed them suspiciously before continuing down the hallway silently. She had never thought much of it because- at the time- she was still dealing with the stress of Peter Pan. At least all of that was over now. Sabrina felt that she could, somewhat, breathe again, knowing that Peter didn't have feeling for her. Or never had as it turned out three days ago when he went into a full snogging session with Wendy.

"Um…. H-hi?" Sabrina said, although it turned out sounding like more of a question. Sabrina and Red had become friends after the battle against mirror. Sabrina had finally accepted her into the family. Now, however, when she hadn't spoken to her for three years, she didn't have a clue what to say to the girl. It was Daphne that was the chatterbox. Normally Sabrina just stood to the side and joined in when it felt right. Either that or she waited till someone approached her. Red gave a small smile, but her eyes were wide and filled with… something. Sabrina couldn't put her finger on it. Fear? Worry? Craziness? They looked almost red, when the little girl usually had beautiful green eyes.

"You never answered my question." Red mumbled. Sabrina shrugged.

"Just excited for another day of relaxing." Sabrina lied with ease. She was so used to it by now. Red narrowed her eyes and nodded, suspiciously.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to tell me. That's okay." Red said, looking Sabrina up and down. Sabrina gave her a funny look.

"What the hell…?" she thought to herself. There was something up with this kid. It was almost like Red's voice didn't belong to Red. It seemed rough and hoarse.

"What?" Sabrina asked, puzzled. Red's face contorted with anger and her eyes flashed menacingly. Sabrina took a step back.

"I SAID IT'S OKAY." Red boomed and Sabrina's eyes opened wide with horror. Red's face suddenly snapped back to the one she sported two minutes ago: cute and innocent. She abruptly covered her mouth and slammed the door shut. Sabrina found herself breathing heavily, and put a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beating wildly. Was she… scared… of Red? Sabrina snorted, no way. She shook the idea out of her head and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower.

"This," Sabrina thought, "is probably why Granny Relda doesn't want us talking to Red." She jumped into the shower and thoroughly washed herself and her hair, using 'Apple Head&Shoulders Shampoo' to make her hair smell nice. Afterwards, Sabrina just let the water run over her as she stood there, thinking. Red was taking over her mind. Sabrina was worried about her. Sure, she didn't used to like Red but once they became friends- family even- the blonde started to care for the red head dearly. One way or another, she had a right to know what was going on with Red _and_ Mr Canis. Living with him for a year really made Sabrina realize how different it was without him. She missed him and she wasn't afraid to admit it. He was the oldest and closest friend the family had and then just like that he disappears? When he can now stay with Granny Relda (his best friend) forever? It just didn't make sense. Sabrina placed a hand on her forehead and frowned. She was starting to get a headache. Was it healthy to think and worry this much? No, it caused early aging and wrinkles. Sabrina shouldn't be stressed at this age or at this moment in time. She was in the most calming place she could be- the shower- and not to mention also being on holiday. Sabrina sighed to herself as she stepped out the shower, after turning it off, and quickly dried herself. She got dressed and made a small messy French plait into the side of her head, joining it up with the rest of her sunshine blonde hair into a high pony-tail. Sabrina smiled at the girl staring back at her in the mirror, noting that the scar on her forehead was getting less noticeable as the days went on. The girl skipped into her bedroom, finding Daphne stretched out on the bed like a starfish and snoring wildly. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her IPod Touch, dumping her pyjamas on the floor as she left the room. Sabrina wasn't exactly the neatest person in the house. The blonde raced downstairs and into the kitchen. As she past the living room, she found Uncle Jake and Claire cuddled together on the small sofa. Their bodies tangled and knotted together. The couple were cute but she couldn't help wondering what they got up to most of their time and where. They were barely around the house anymore. Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a yogurt, an apple and a mug of coffee. Afterwards, she danced her way to the garden out back, balancing her breakfast in both hands, and keeping her head still to make sure her earphones- which were currently playing Linkin Park songs- didn't fall out. Sabrina relaxed on the deck chair out back in the sun, and closed her eyes, losing herself in the world of music and imagination. Sabrina could spend hours in this alternate Universe where she could make anything happen and feel at… peace. It was stupid, she knew, but it felt like the only place Sabrina was happy was by herself with music.

"_Test my will, test my heart, let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up_." Sabrina sang quietly along to 'Lost in the Echo'. She knew for a fact that she wasn't a good singer, but that wasn't going to stop her from singing to songs that she liked.

(… An hour later…)

"SABRINA!" a familiar, cocky, arrogant, annoying voice called out. Sabrina groaned and pushed Puck's face out of her own. She rolled onto her side and tried to continue sleeping. Sabrina didn't remember dozing off but she didn't care, she still wanted to sleep. She was suddenly shaken violently but she wouldn't let Puck get the better of her. Her eyelids stayed glued to her eyes. The light was slowly starting to peek through, unfortunately, and her eyelids couldn't help but flicker. She was surprised to find that Puck had left her alone. Sabrina smiled to herself and curled up into a small ball, her music still blasting through the earphones. When she was sure he was alone again, Sabrina continued her slumber. Just then, a blast of icy cold water hit her face. Sabrina gasped and sat up, water droplets hanging on her chin. Her calm blue eyes flashed with anger at a floppy-haired fairy boy who was holding a water gun in his hands. He had a huge grin that Sabrina wanted so desperately to wipe off.

"PUCK!" she yelled loudly, causing some birds to chirp in the forest behind her. Puck started to laugh. His emerald eyes shone brightly with a mischievous glow. Sabrina jumped up and found herself breathing very heavily from anger and her two small hands were curled into two tight balls.

"I am so-o-o not sorry." Puck laughed, blowing her a kiss. Sabrina sprinted towards him. Puck's eyes widened and he speed off, dropping the gun in the process. Big mistake, Sabrina grinned. She skidded to a halt beside the toy and picked it up. She looked around in hopes of spotting Puck but found she was alone once again.

"Damn him for being a fast runner." She mumbled under her breath. Sabrina's head spun in the direction of the house where she heard Puck's laugh echoing through the house. She ran inside, finding herself grinning, water gun at the ready.

"I'm coming for you Puck." She laughed and ran through the kitchen and into the living room. Sabrina wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into a tall, hard figure. She braced herself for the fall but gingerly opened one eye when nothing hit her. She found a big hand holding her elbow, keeping her up wright. Sabrina opened both eyes and blinked a couple of times before regaining her balance and standing up straight. She found herself looking straight into green eyes. Puck was the one that had helped her from falling.

"Yeah Grimm, that really hurt, you got me." Puck rolled his eyes sarcastically and turned back around. Sabrina gave him a glare and shook her head, focusing again. She stepped forward and saw everyone gathered in the big room. Everyone apart from Red that is.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked, wiping her face from the water droplets, which she forgot to do before. Granny Relda gave her a broad smile before continuing to stuff things into her over-sized handbag. Today, Sabrina's grandma was wearing a bright red dress and a matching hat with a sunflower appliqué.

"We are all going out on the case today." Granny Relda said happily. Sabrina smiled.

"Cool, where is it? Will I need to bring anything?" she asks, placing the water gun down on the coffee table next to Daphne, who was busy lacing up her shoes. Granny Relda's face falls and she starts fiddling with the handle of her bag.

"Oh no Sabrina," she shakes her head sadly, "by _we_, I meant Daphne, Henry, Elvis and I. Your mother is going out to meet some friends with Basil, Jacob and Claire. I am sorry to say that you will be staying here with Puck watching over the house, and looking after Red." Sabrina's smile breaks into a million pieces and she frowns, although she tries her best not to look too disappointed. It was too good to be true, why would they want her on a case? Sabrina always seemed to make everything more dangerous when she was younger so she wasn't surprised her family wanted her to stay away. She just wanted to feel part of something again. Sabrina nods.

"Red? What's up with her?" Puck asks, crinkling up his nose. He wasn't very fond of Red and they barely even interacted with each other anymore. Henry shrugs.

"She's sick." He responds simply and turns around, continuing to play with Basil.

"Yes, of course. We're on our way now. Haha, I know. How exciting. Okay, okay, see you then." Veronica walked into the room with her blackberry pressed against her ear. She was talking to someone on the phone. Must have been one of her friends she would be meeting up with later. Sabrina's mam smiled at everyone in the room before carefully taking Basil of Henry and strapping him into his pushchair.

"Are you going now, mam?" Daphne asked happily, standing up. Veronica smiled down at her daughter.

"Yes I am," she said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. She straightened herself up again and spun around to face the engaged couple, "you coming then?"

"Sure are. Let's go. We'll see you all later." Uncle Jake said, grabbing Claire's hand and looking her in the eyes, lovingly.

"Bye." Claire waved, not even looking at the family. Her eyes were still locked with Uncle Jake's. Veronica had to pull them away and out the door. Granny Relda cleared her throat once they were gone. Everyone else left in the room turned to look at her.

"I think we better be off too. It's a long drive." She said, walking into the hallway and grabbing her coat off of the peg.

"What are we doing today Granny Relda?" Daphne asked, joining the old woman by her side and looking up at her.

"Well, we are continuing our search for the necklace and questioning suspects." Granny Relda beamed, obviously excited. She always got a buzz running up and down her spine when it came to mysteries. She just loved the suspense, the secrets and most importantly; the drama. Daphne's eyes opened wide in awe.

"Awesome." She breathed, earning herself a chuckle from Henry.

"Indeed." He laughed, "I have to say, I'm rather enjoying myself with these mysteries." Granny Relda smiled proudly at her son. Sabrina wished she could be part of that. Being excited for something she could do with the people she loved. She was barely able to even talk to Granny Relda anymore and Daphne seemed too busy for her now since she came back here. They would always chat endlessly in their room but it seemed as if Daphne had better things to do while she was in Ferry-Port Landing.

"I don't see what the point in doing these cases anymore is." Sabrina blurted out before she could stop herself. She could already see her grandma tensing up. She was always touchy on these kinds of subjects. Daphne shot Sabrina a cautious look and Henry just frowned at his daughter, like she was an idiot and should know better. Maybe she should.

"And why is that?" Granny Relda snapped. Sabrina gulped, suddenly losing her confidence.

"Because… because the whole point of solving cases was to help the town. Make sure things were okay in Ferry-Port Landing. And what kind of cases were those? Everafter ones, that's what. But they're gone now Granny, most of them anyway. There is nothing more to solve so why jump straight into human mysteries? You did your job and now you should just let go. Retire. Take a break. You don't need to keep on proving yourself." Sabrina cried, saying everything that was on her mind about the topic. She threw her arms up in the air in frustration. Granny Relda stared her grandchild down angrily.

"How dare you?" she spat, "this isn't any of your business. I'm doing what I love to do Sabrina and that's final. I didn't ask for your opinion on it and I certainly don't want it. That's also why I _never_ ask you to help me on cases. Because you'll just moan and ruin my mood because you don't want to do what you want to do. Let me tell you now, you can't always get your own way. Now I don't want to talk about this anymore." And with that, she spun on her heel and headed straight for the door, slamming it behind her. Henry shook his head in shame at his daughter and followed his mother out the door with Daphne in tow, who wouldn't even look at her. Sabrina blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes. Is that really what everyone thought of her? A selfish idiot who complained all the time? A stuck-up brat that no one wanted to be around? She hugged herself tightly and told herself repeatedly not to break down and cry. Especially not in front of Puck. She had to be stronger than this and show that she didn't care about what her grandmother had just said to her. Sabrina was so lost in her own world, she never heard Puck calling her name.

"Sabrina?" he said softly, with a nudge of his shoulder. He was looking down at her head and couldn't see her face. Frankly, he didn't want to. He couldn't deal with upset, crying girls. Especially upset, crying girls like Sabrina Grimm who would just start shouting at him like it was his fault. Sabrina looked up at him and coughed. They looked each other in the eyes for some time.

"Yes?" Sabrina whispered softly. Puck gave her a small smile.

"You… okay?" he said carefully, bracing himself for any shouting that might follow. Sabrina sighed and Puck relaxed slightly.

"I don't know." She groaned, flopping down on the sofa. Puck sat opposite her on the edge of the coffee table. He could clearly see she was hurt and he didn't blame her. He had had his fair share of family problems too and he knew how much pain they could cause. Especially if that person was important to you.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he winced at his own words. What was he getting himself into? He hated it when people talked about their problems to him. Still, there was no way Puck, the Trickster King, could easily back out of this now. Sabrina looked up at him and managed a dreary smile from somewhere.

"Please?" she asked, and Puck nodded, motioning for her to carry on, "now do you see what I'm talking about? They don't want me. I don't fit into this stupid family and now I know what they think of me. Am I really that bad? Am I really that horrible to live with? I feel like such a stupid cow. I should have kept my mouth shut." Puck sighed, finding the right words in his head.

"N-no, just…." Puck trailed off, not knowing what to say. Sabrina looked up slightly and placed a hand on his.

"It's okay Puck, I know you're trying. I'm not going to get mad at you. You can leave if you want." Sabrina said quietly. She was grateful for what he was doing, but she needed someone that could actually give her an honest answer. Puck smiled at her. He looked down at her hand which was still resting on his. He gently lifted it up and held it in his own tightly. Sabrina frowned and stared at the hand she was holding for a long time. Eventually she gave up and shook the thought out of her head. He was just being nice. It didn't mean anything. Sabrina had to stop jumping to conclusions.

"Sabrina," he said, tilting her chin up to look at him, "you're not a cow, although sometimes you can be a bit stupid. You have to be careful about what you say. It could hurt people, you know? Just think more carefully before you say something, okay? You're not a bad person though and everyone knows you mean well. You just sometimes say the wrong things. Still, they're your family Sabrina and they still love you. You can just sometimes be a bit difficult." Puck finished his little speech and found Sabrina gaping at him in surprise. Who was this boy in front of her? He wasn't obnoxious. He wasn't smelly. He wasn't rude… or annoying. He was wonderful, and he had said all the right things. Puck said the truth without hurting her feeling. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person to talk to in these situations. Puck grinned.

"Weren't expecting that, were you? I know, I'm amazing. Please, just save your praise. I know how legendary I am. I'll just add this situation to your tab." Puck said, very seriously. Sabrina laughed and jumped up, enveloping him into a tight, loving hug. At first, Puck was surprised and didn't know how to respond, but he ended up with his arms tightly around her waist.

"Thank you Puck. You can be an idiot, but sometimes you really help." Sabrina joked. She heard Puck let out a cry in mock sadness. Then he chuckled.

"By the way, your tab is now at 6 billion." He whispered into her hair. Sabrina could feel his warm breath on her neck and she frowned. Why did this feel… right? It was supposed to feel wrong and awkward but for some reason, Sabrina found herself feeling comfortable. Suddenly there was a loud shriek from upstairs followed by lots of banging about. Puck and Sabrina quickly sprang apart and looked up in horror. What was happening? Puck sighed and shook his head.

"What's going on?" Sabrina cried, still staring at the ceiling where an abnormal, traumatic little girl was doing something horrifying upstairs.

"Nothing, it's happened before. Red gets these huge fits of anger when she's 'sick', as Granny Relda puts it. She's just a bit crazy, that's all. It'll pass soon though. Then she'll just be off her head and lost in her own little world where her real family are still alive for about a day before she's back to normal." Puck shrugged, strolling over to the kitchen. Sabrina watched him leave then looked back up to the ceiling. There was another scream, followed by manic laughter and more banging. Sabrina cringed at the noise and scurried after Puck. She found him raiding the cupboards and fridge.

"How can you be so calm? This isn't supposed to happen to seven year olds like her. They're supposed to be happy and sing and dance. Not scream their heads off and wreck their room. She is so far from normal it's impossible. Why is she so weird? She wasn't always like this. Red used to be bearable. Now she gives me the chills." Sabrina cried, frustrated. How could he eat? Sabrina thought she might throw up and second. Puck turned to face her and gave her a pitying look. Sabrina glared at him.

"Sabrina," he started warily, "she's not seven. She is in her mid-hundreds, okay? And, I know, it's strange, I freaked out at first too. But you just have to get on with it. She just stays holed up in her room anyway. We're not allowed to ask what's wrong with her. Only Granny Relda and Mr Canis know about it. They keep everything a secret. You just have to learn to deal with it. It happens once a month, you get through it. No big deal. Now just calm down." Puck assured her before taking a huge bite of chocolate. Sabrina didn't even bother to note how disgustingly he ate or how it was all around his mouth and fingers. She just stared at him, stunned.

"I don't care how old she is, she should be back in that damn mental hospital. I need to know what's going on. Granny Relda can't just keep this from us." Sabrina protested. Puck shrugged, like he couldn't care less.

"You know, this whole house is over-ridden with secrets. You'll never know all of them. It's best to leave them alone. Everything you think you know isn't true. It's a lot more complex. So many mysteries." Puck said eerily, before walking away, back into the living room. Sabrina frowned. Was it true? Was nothing like it seemed? Was there so much more behind a topic that should be so simple? Sabrina was starting to see her life in a whole new light. A light of secrets and undiscovered mysteries. She knew he was right. There were so many things hidden away that she would never find out. Her whole life seemed like it was based on lies. Things she thought were true but…. Weren't. Sabrina's head started to pound and she started to feel dizzy. The room was spinning. Round and round and round.

"_Ding Dong_." The doorbell chimed. Everything went dark.

**Oooh, spooky stuff, right? This was fun to write. I hope you like it guys. I hope the next chapter won't come as a disappointment because things might be a bit different then you actually think…. Don't want to spoil anymore! Don't forget to answer my questions and review! They make me really happy. Bye xxx**


	14. Chapter 14- Where's Red!

**Chapter 14- Where's Red**

**OMG, I have not updated in ages and I am so sorry guys, I've just been getting too obsessed with One Direction and I'm really sorry. I have been being really lazy so I apologise. **

**So another dedication to the very wonderful JULES! Now my biggest fan **** thank you. So Jules, I am very sorry for being lazy, please forgive me? I'm glad you liked the dedication in the last chapter too! Enjoy the story AND ANSWER THE QUESTION AT THE END JULES PLEASE 3 thank you **** xxxx**

**IMPORTANT: if you like this story, go to and at the search bar type in EvaCandyLove. Read one of my newest fanfics about One Direction. I really like it so far and I hope you will too. I would really appreciate the reviews, vote's and reads too. **

**So, sorry again and I hope this next chapter doesn't come as a bit of a disappointment because it's not a thriller or anything so don't expect anyone evil at the door. Nothing like that will be happening at all. So… sorry once again guys **

**Still, hope you like this next chapter. **

"Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sab-" an annoying voice called Sabrina out of her sleep and back t consciousness. Puck was hovering above her, inches from her face.

Sabrina opened her blue eyes and looked straight into Puck's green eyes. She blushed slightly before throwing him off of her. Puck's head hit against the floor and he sat up, rubbing. He scowled at her.

"Hey!" he yelled and Sabrina ignored him, sticking her tongue out at him and laying a hand on her hot, sweaty forehead. She felt sick and so dizzy. What on earth had happened to make her collapse?

"What happened?" she asked, groaning as she struggled to sit up. She leaned her back against the kitchen cabinets and looked at Puck. He shrugged at her.

"Don't know. I heard a loud thud and I thought an elephant had fallen down in the kitchen. I was kind of excited to see what it was so I went over and realized it was only you. _Then_ realized I wanted some food and couldn't be bothered to make it so I tried to wake you up to make me one. So, Sabrina, make me a sandwich." Puck winked cheekily at her and pointed towards the fridge and the counter, making his order to her clear.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Wow Puck, nice to know you care about my well-being." Sabrina said flatly, in a sarcastic voice. She folded her arms across her chest. Puck grinned.

"You are very welcome. I will, once again, add it your bill. You might want to think about paying that off soon Grimm." Puck teased her. Sabrina huffed and rose to her feet and whacked Puck across the head. She couldn't be bothered with him right now. She felt hot and stuffy and trapped. Not to mention the amount of pounding her head was doing right now. She needed to get out and Puck wasn't helping her understand what was going on.

"Hey!" Puck shouted at her, pulling himself up to his feet, and following Sabrina out the room.

Normally Sabrina would come up with a snarky comment towards him but she was too tired at the moment. Puck found this very suspicious. Sabrina was never too tired to insult him. Something was clearly wrong. Puck could read Sabrina like a book, better than anyone could. Even Daphne.

"I remember a doorbell." Sabrina frowned, furrowing her brows together and massaging her sore temples, trying to think. Puck nodded.

"Yeah, someone was at the door." He shrugged and flopped down onto the couch. He shuffled around a bit, trying to get comfortable before reaching down the back of the sofa and pulling out an old cookie. Sabrina had no idea how long that had been there and it looked stale. Dog hair and dust and fluff had gathered all over it. Puck eyed the content in his hand very carefully before shrugging and taking a bite out of the disgusting cookie.

Sabrina cringed but said nothing.

"And you never thought to answer it?" Sabrina demanded, sitting down slowly and gently onto the couch across from Puck. He turned over to look at her, and waved the cookie in her face before taking another bite. It was demolished without a trace within seconds. Sabrina didn't think he had even _chewed_ it.

"Do I look like a doorman to you?" Puck snapped, gesturing to his whole body. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes.

"Nope, you look like a pig to me." Sabrina smirked, "you're such an idiot." She groaned and rolled off the couch, planting her feet on the ground firmly and stalking over to the hallway.

She needed some air.

Puck followed her with his eyes and watched with a confused expression on his face as she wrapped a thin scarf around her neck.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her. Sabrina glanced at him warily before unlocking the door.

"For a short walk. Keep your pants on, I'll be back soon. Look after Red while I'm gone, will you?" Sabrina asked, not waiting for an answer before she opened the heavy oak door and stepped through. Puck's eyes opened as wide as saucers and he gagged at the thought of having to look after another person, especially a demented seven year old. He jumped up and followed after Sabrina. This was preposterous! He could barely look after himself let alone another person.

"Are you crazy?" he snarled at her. Sabrina took in a long breath of the cool, fresh air outside and skipped down the steps, walking along the driveway. She glanced back at Puck before continuing.

"You'll be fine Puck." She gave him a wave of her hand.

"Do I look like a baby sitter to you?" he screamed after her, his temper lost and his face turning red with anger.

"Nope, but you can sure as hell try to be one!" she called back and turned right, out of sight of Puck. He glowered after her and screamed loudly. The trees shook and the birds flew into the air away from the house. Puck scowled, folded his arms and stormed into his room, leaving the door wide open and Red alone.

He slammed his bedroom door behind him and got out his evil scrap book. He had kept it all these years and he needed some serious pranks to play on Sabrina to make her pay for what she was doing.

(… Meanwhile…)

Meanwhile, Sabrina walked down a narrow path leading to a small field that she liked to sometimes walk through. Mostly because it was beautiful and always deserted, which meant Sabrina would have some peace and quiet. Plus there were horses that Sabrina very much enjoyed to pet. She always wanted a horse but as she grew older, that dream was passed down to Daphne and Sabrina had more important things on her mind, like trying to find her parents, protect Daphne, and fight all sorts of crazy monsters. Then there was always Puck that she had to deal with too... and those 'feelings' she used to have for him those years ago.

Sabrina smiled at the memories. Puck was disgusting, annoying, dirty, stubborn and stupid but he was always looking out for Sabrina and was kind to her. Sometimes. He had been her first crush and first kiss. Sabrina had always been very close to the fairy boy. He had understood her when no one else had and for that she was grateful.

Still, that was three years ago now and those 'feelings' of Sabrina's were fully gone. She didn't feel that way about her. Sure, he would always have a special place in her heart and he was important to her but she could never '_love' _love him.

But Sabrina knew, that somewhere deep inside of her, those feelings would somehow still be there, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

Puck was, and always would be, her first love.

Sabrina shook those ridiculous thoughts out of her head and carried on with her walk through the field. It was quite a cold day and Sabrina shivered underneath her thin jumper. She had no idea how one minute it could be hot outside and the next cold. How long had she been unconscious for? She distinctly remembered it being warm outside this morning while she was sunbathing, with a deep blue canvas as the sky and a few white, candy-floss clouds flying around. Now the sky was grey and dreary.

Sabrina couldn't keep her mind of the fact that she was actually knocked out cold, only just half and hour ago. What the hell had happened to her to make that happen?

And who on earth was at the door? They seemed to make the day duller as they came. Everything had turned boring and lifeless and not even the horses were out. The wind blew ferociously, sending Sabrina's hair flying in all directions. Yet, the trees never swayed and the grass never rocked. Everything stayed still and unmoving. Like Sabrina was the last living thing on the planet. The sun was hidden by huge storm clouds that threatened to make icy, knives rain down from the sky at any moment, and wouldn't and couldn't let any of the suns beautiful, warm rays shine down on Ferry-Port Landing. Yet nothing came. Not even the rain.

It seemed the world was a standstill.

A constant battle between life and death. Light and darkness. Day and Night.

Sabrina turned around slowly on the spot, narrowing her eyes and inspecting everything around her.

She had no idea what she was looking for, _if_ she was looking for anything at all, but she was looking out for something,_ anything_ that would tell her what was going on with the day's events.

Suddenly something came whizzing past Sabrina and stabbed her in the back, hard, sending her reeling forwards and crashing towards the cold grass. It was surprisingly sharp and cut her hands slightly.

Sabrina ignored the stinging and turned around and looked around quickly.

What was that?

It felt dead and cold. It was sharp. So sharp. And hard. It had hurt and caused Sabrina more pain then she would've guessed. Her back stung horrible and she was sure she would have a bruise if not en evident cut the next morning.

But that _thing_… whatever it was… felt almost like the end of Sabrina's life. Like it was out to get here and steal everything important from her and leave her with anything.

Sabrina gulped, still looking around and twisting her head to get a look in between the trees of the forest before.

Nothing was in sight but Sabrina knew she wasn't alone. Something was coming for her.

And she wasn't going to like it.

Sabrina shakily stood up and dusted herself off, inspecting her hands. Dozens of tiny cuts peppered her hands. Sabrina's hands turned into fists and she ignored the odd sensation running up and down her back, making her unable to breathe. Sabrina was scared. But that was something she would never admit to anyone.

Deciding it was time to head back to the house, and not mention anything to anyone or thing, Sabrina staggered across the field towards the house. It was a half-an-hour walk away and Sabrina walked fast, wanting to get away from this haunted place.

She opened the gate and slowly turned around; making sure nothing was following her. She took a sigh of relief as she realized nothing was there. She was about to continue on the walk back home but before she could, she swore she heard a cackle. A cold, heartless cackle telling Sabrina to be careful. Very careful.

Sabrina feared that soon the thing she loved most in the world would be gone from her and she would feel pain and be forever alone. She knew the shadows- as she was now going to call it for being dark, deadly and fast- didn't want to kill her. They just wanted her to hurt. If they wanted to kill her, they would have already sent her to a bloody, painful death when she was vulnerable.

"Hey Sabrina." A voice called from behind here, breaking her out of her deep thoughts. Sabrina jumped nearly ten feet in the air and placed a hand against her heart, which was pumping away inside of her vigorously from the shock. Sabrina spun around and came face to face with the one and only…. Peter Pan.

Sabrina wiped her now sweaty brow and tried for a smile, hoping it didn't look shaky or that her face wasn't too pale. She breathed a sigh of relief.

But… almost as quickly as he came, the sky suddenly brightened again and was blue, the clouds bright and fluffier than ever. The grass started swaying again and the trees danced, watching the leaves dance in the fresh air.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow and inspected the sky. What was going on? Peter followed her gaze then turned back to Sabrina, looking really rather confused.

"You okay?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped back towards him and her eyes seemed wide with fear and pain and… love? No, it couldn't be. Sabrina didn't love anyone in that way and she wasn't scared of anything. Or was she? Peter jumped back from Sabrina, instantly feeling quite creeped out, and feeling like his hand was burning from just touching the girl.

Sabrina shook her head, her eyes returning to the normal, beautiful blue ones they had always been.

"I'm fine. Walk me home?" she asked and Peter nodded, following her down the path. He knew something was wrong with her but he dared not ask.

"I was looking for you actually." Peter said, catching up to her and falling into speed, Sabrina looked at him and smiled before quickly looking away again. What was she running away from?

"You were?" she asked.

"Yep," Peter nodded, popping the 'p', "I need help with Wendy." Sabrina grinned and raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested.

"Oh?" she asked, winking at him cheekily. Peter flushed pink and his eyes swivelled down towards the floor.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Spit it out." Sabrina laughed, nudging him. Peter grinned. She was glad she was back to her normal self. Well…. If you could call Sabrina 'normal' anyway.

"Well, I want to plan this whole, super date for her, to show her how much I love her and that I know her better than anyone else. That she can trust me. Unfortunately I have no idea what to do. You're a girl right?" Peter looked her up and down.

"Oh no, you found out my secret. I have in fact, been in disguise as a smelly girl all this time. I'm really a boy. A boy that grew up, but I just want to be a 'real boy' now." Sabrina smirked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Sabrina wasn't the time to get offended easily and you could have a good laugh with her. Peter laughed.

"Good, so my guess was right. So, any ideas?" they were nearing her house now and Sabrina seemed to quicken her pace, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

"Um…" she mumbled, not really trying. She rushed up her driveway and towards the front door. Peter followed her and spun her round to face him before she could unlock the door. This was important and Peter needed an idea to make this night as special as ever. Whatever was wrong with Sabrina could wait.

"Sabrina?" Peter pushed her sternly. She shrugged her grasp off of her and sighed.

"Right, you say you know her better than anyone, so prove it!" Sabrina said. Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, but how?" he moaned, slapping his forehead desperately.

"I don't know, I'm not into the 'lovey-dovey' stuff. Re-create your first date or the date you fell in love with her or the first time you met her, and write this whole long speech about how you knew she was the 'one', or something cheesy like that." Sabrina groaned, making it obvious she was in no mood to talk. Peter grinned. That was perfect!

"Thank you!" Peter hugged her tightly before flying off and leaving her alone once again. Sabrina sighed and reached for her keys.

She was about to place them into the door when she realized it was open. Her heart started beating faster and panic rose in her throat. Was it the shadows? Had they beat her to the house and taken Red? And Puck? No, they couldn't do that. She needed Puck. It was weird to say this, but he kept her sane and aware.

Sabrina cautiously opened the door and slipped inside, careful to not make a side. She closed it behind her and glanced into the living room. No one was there so she continued upstairs. Her breath was caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe properly.

She reached the landing and crept along. She passed Puck's room and carried on to Red's, noticing it was wide open.

Sabrina ignored all the furniture and games that littered the floor. She looked around desperately for Red but gasped when she realized she wasn't there. Sabrina shook her head in disbelief and ran over to Puck's room =, flinging the door open. She jumped in, careful to avoid any pranks.

Sabrina knew Puck's room like the back of her hand now and knew it inside and out. Nothing could catch her out.

"Puck?" she yelled desperately, looking around. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but she blinked them away and clenched her fists, digging her nails into the palm of her hands to ease the pain. She had to be strong for her family.

"WHAT?" yelled an annoyed voice. Sabrina turned her gaze to the direction of the trampoline and was relieved to see Puck writing furiously into an old, faded book. She knew what it was; it was part of his 'Evil Scrap-Booking' idea that he had. She had no idea he still had it.

"Oh thank God, you're safe. Red in here?" Sabrina said, relaxing and trying to calm her pounding heart. Puck looked up at her angrily. He was still annoyed from before. Sabrina rolled her eyes at him.

"No," he snarled, "why would she be in here? No one's allowed in here!"

Sabrina's eyes opened as wide as saucers and she started panicking again. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. At least she had Puck to help her this time. She tried to talk but it came out strangled and incoherent. Puck smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, utterly oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh SHIT Puck!" Sabrina yelled, when she had found her voice again and Puck looked taken aback.

"What?" he shouted, leaping off the trampoline. Sabrina looked at him with real, pure worry in her eyes and Puck instantly knew something was wrong.

"Where is Red?"

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! Don't hate me for the cliff-hanger guys. It makes everything more interesting. I actually really enjoyed writing this but sorry if it's a bit short. Anyway, read and comment and PLEASE CHECK OUT MY ONE DIRECTION FANFIC ON BY EVACANDYLOVE! Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter Jules, tell me if it was worth it! Bye xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15- Dragons

**Chapter 15- Dragons aren't to be Messed With!**

**First off, sorry for not updating for a while… once again! I am honestly so bad with keeping up stories as my head is an awkward mess filled with new ideas…**

**Anyway, so QUESTION TIME! Do any of you read the Wordsmith magazine? If so, contact me because I personally love it and a piece of my work was in the last issue, eek! **

**It is the Easter Holidays at the moment but unfortunately, we go back to school on Monday, waah! For those of you who don't know, I live in the UK. Geordie :D**

**Jules- sorry I haven't updated in a while, just been too busy reading tons of other fanfics! By the way, I tried to contact you but your email address isn't coming up on the review thing… weird…. :L so sorry about that!**

**Blue- aww, thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest- thanks, good to know you like the romance. I try to keep it quite realistic even though it is pretty slow… I just don't really want it happening too fast!**

**Cherryzone1211- here you go, update! Hope you like it **** thanks for reading my story.**

**I honestly do really appreciate you all reading my story, it means a lot. *SPOILER* loads of puckabrina moments coming up in the next few chapters so keep reading.**

**So, last time I updated, I put in the AN to check out my profile on ; DON'T! I deleted it because I actually wanted to focus on writing proper stories and posting it on that website instead. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter; comment, favourite, follow **** and follow me on twitter: EvaRutherford. Yay xxx**

"You are such an arrogant, immature, irresponsible, idiotic, selfish…." Sabrina grumbled, throwing insults at the boy left and right as she trudged through the thick, slimy mud which squelched beneath her spiky, boot-clad feet.

"Quite finished?" Puck moaned, ruining a hand through his tousled blonde locks. He snuck a glance at the fuming girl to his right through the corner of his eye.

"No… you're also a stupid jerk!" she added childishly, folding her arms across her chest. Her narrowed blue eyes roamed the woods they were currently marching through in an attempt to see any signs of a red clothed little girl. Her ears were perked up and alert, listening out for the slightest sound of a twig snapping or even Red's manic laughter that gave the teenager chills running up and down her spin. Sabrina shuddered worth the thought.

Sure Red creeped her out but she was still family, and only a little girl (even if she was a hell of a lot older than any human in the Universe), Sabrina just _had _to find her, because not only would Red be in danger… but Sabrina would be in serious trouble with the family. Who knows what they might do to her?

Flashes of a torture chamber, being left on the streets, starved to death, eaten by wolves- the list was endless- all sprung to mind at the terrible thought.

It may not have been her fault but that didn't mean she wouldn't receive most of the blame. All she wanted was a nice long walk and some fresh air but instead she was met with pain and sorrow and fear of the unknown and the 'shadows' (as she had decided to call the silent creature who had attacked her in the field earlier today), only to them come home to hell and now be searching for a lost girl who had obviously lost her mind along with everything else with an insolent, moody fairy! Why did life always have to turn on Sabrina like this? Could she not be happy, and stay out of harm's way for just one moment? Nope, it always came back to bite her in the ass and every time she tried to fix something, it would always fall apart and Sabrina would be sent away with only a look of disappointment etched across her parent's faces.

Honestly, could Puck not do _anything_ right? Who knew what was going to happen now, when they got home or when they found Red, _if_ they found Red; which Sabrina was now very doubtful about.

The pair- although both resenting each other at that current moment and having rarely talked throughout the whole journey- had been searching for approximately three hours, not having found even the _littlest_ clue or the _smallest_ trance of evidence that Red was still in Ferry-Port Landing. For all Puck and Sabrina knew, Red could be on her way out of town and into some horrifying, dark place, completely and utterly lost! Even though these chilling thoughts weren't exactly helping Sabrina or her mission, she still couldn't keep them from swarming around her brain and smothering her. Puck was no help either, and it was starting to get dark; the Sun was slowly settling down behind the grey clouds to go to sleep, but not before exploding the sky with various arrays of colours: pinks, gold's, purples, blues, yellows… all different shades and so beautiful, so peaceful.

Although it did anything _but_ calm Sabrina's unruly nerves.

"Listen, we'll be alright, we'll find her!" He encouraged. Puck must have sensed her worry and discomfort because he was quick to place a warm hand on her quaking shoulder. His touch seemed to have a soothing effect on the girl as her breath slowed to its natural pace and her tense shoulders relaxed.

Then she remembered all this was _his_ fault.

"Oh get _off_ me Puck! You… Jackass!" Sabrina cried, throwing his arm off of her. Puck furrowed his brows together at her unpredicted behaviour.

"God, I'm only trying to help Sabrina!" Puck yelled, his sudden outburst echoing through the once tranquil forest. Sabrina blinked at him, trying to know if he was actually serious about his words, if he actually _knew_ what he had just said and how stupid it really was.

"Try-trying to help? That's what that was?" Sabrina spluttered, holding back a huge gush of laughter. Puck studied Sabrina for a while, choosing his next words carefully.

"Yes. It was." Puck replied, indignantly. Sabrina bit her lip, shaking her head at the befuddled looking boy. She couldn't hold it any longer… before she could even stop it; the girl was full on laughing, in hysterics, clutching her sides and pointing a shaking finger in Pucks face which was currently contorted into a frown, and slight shame and embarrassment. How dare she laugh at him like that? No one laughed at Puck the Trickster King and lived to tell the tale. His cheeks started to change from his usual peachy skin to a pale pink, barely visible but still there.

Only Sabrina was able to taunt him and not have his head bitten off. Only her. Then again, only she could make him like this. Only she could make him look like this. But most of all, only Sabrina could make him _feel_ like this.

Sabrina finally recomposed herself and cleared her throat, a smirk still playing at her pink lips. Her eyes flickered up to Pucks and they locked gazes for a while.

"Well Puck, if you _were_ actually helping, we wouldn't be in this mess." Sabrina snarled, getting a slim finger and poking Puck's chest, hard, and sending him one step back sharply. He quickly regained his balance and barked back,

"So… what? This is _my_ fault?" Sabrina thought hard for a while, rubbing her chin and furrowing her brow in a sarcastic manner. Obviously, she was mocking him.

"Oh, I don't know Puck, do you see anyone else here who lost a little kid?" Sabrina asked him a rhetorical question.

"Red isn't a little kid…" Puck frowned and at that moment, Sabrina swore, she could have honestly punched him square in the face for his stupidity.

"Okay, okay, she's a few hundred years older, but that doesn't make a difference because she's still mental!" Sabrina says pointedly, spinning her fingers in a circular motion around the sides of her head.

"Yeah but she would have been mental at home, except you just had to leave." He shrugs, staring Sabrina down in shame. She takes a sharp intake of breath and breathes it out again in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're pinning this on me? I had nothing to do with it. It was all you and your stupid tantrum!" she gestures to the fairy boy before turning around, rolling her eyes, and striding off further into the darkening woods to keep up the search. She could feel eyes on her, not just Puck's, and the owls would hoot on their branches up in the trees, the hounds would howl to the moon and warn their prey of their coming, the bird would swoop above her head and the whistling wind would brush past her long, blonde locks. Footsteps were heard from behind her and breathing was heard.

"I did not have a tantrum! The Trickster King does _not_ throw tantrums! I was simply mad because you left me all alone with Red!" the boy continues the argument between the teens, catching up to Sabrina and falling into step beside her.

"Oh whatever, you were barely with her for two minutes!" Sabrina scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah? Well you wouldn't know because you were prancing around town like the village idiot, seeking attention and being all dramatic! 'Oh look at me, I'm Sabrina and I'm _always_ right and I collapsed for no reason because I'm such a drama queen and I just _love_ attention'." Puck mimicked her, skipping and jumping around in circles around the infuriated girl. Sabrina lashed out and grabbed his arm, bringing his little dance to a halt.

"I do _not_ seek attention. That must obviously be you! You always think you're better than everybody else Puck, but really you're not. And you call me dramatic? How about that whole long, boring speech- that no one cares about- about how you're 'the trickster king, ruler of fairies' and _blah, blah, blah_." Sabrina scowled. Her impatience was slowly fading away and she doubted she could tolerate Puck any longer. He always managed to find a way to get under her skin. But he also managed to make her smile and get her true feelings out. She often wondered how they could never get along, yet were so close. However, it was an understatement if she said she hated Puck. How she would just _love_ to punch his smug face! And why on earth did he think he was better than her? She was _just_ as good as he was if not better. Puck always had to be right about every little thing but not this time, this time he really was in the wrong. But would her parents listen to her? No. They wouldn't dream of listening to their daughter because she was expected to know better and just wasn't 'good' enough for them.

Sabrina was going to be digging her own grave very soon, and her argument with Puck wasn't exactly helping.

"Really? Who is it that _always_ complains about their dumb family not 'loving' them? Because I think that would be you…" Puck smirked, knowing he had finally got her. Sabrina froze on the spot, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. She clasped her hands into two firm, heavy fists and had to fit back the urge to not break his nose.

Puck had crossed the line.

He knew her family was a fragile matter for the girl. So why did he that? Why did he bring it up? He should have known better…

"At least I _have_ a family." Sabrina shot back, wanting to hurt him. Wanting to see the pain in his eyes to make up for the pain eating away at her own heart. He had made this personal and now Sabrina couldn't think straight, she saw red flash by her eyes and she honestly wanted to break down and cry.

She never would of course. Sabrina had to be strong because her family didn't realize how much they hurt her and they never could. The blonde didn't want to be seen as pathetic, and she didn't want the sympathy or all the attention they would give her afterwards. She just wanted them to notice her a bit more and accept the fact that she would never be one of them. She would never be a 'true Grimm' but she still wanted their love. Not that she didn't have it; she just wanted what Daphne had.

Was that too much to ask?

As soon as the words left her mouth, Puck's eyes darkened, and he looked down at Sabrina with absolute hatred. It wasn't real hatred, he cared for the girl, but right now it was there and it was strong; fully aimed at Sabrina. How dare she say that? He never saw his family and she had the _nerve_ to say that? He honestly wanted to fly away and leave her stranded there, just leave and never come back but of course he couldn't because this place was all he had left and Sabrina was the person he was closest to, even though he pretty much hated her. Especially in this moment.

Her words swam around his head, and clawed their way into his head, making it pound against his skull. Puck thought he was going to explode at any moment.

She was going to pay for what she said!

"Oh please, I have a family, everyone does! I just decided to leave mine for this place because back there I didn't want to be King. I wanted to be _me_. Plus, this is my second family anyway. You, however, don't have one. The Grimm's are all you have and they don't even love you enough to include you in on day trips out, or accept the fact that you want to be 'normal' instead of an everafter." The fairy boy seethed, shaking a fist in Sabrina's face. She clenched her jaw and shoved the fist away, stepping forward to Puck as she did so.

"What the hell did you just say? What, that I'm unwanted? Is that it? Because, I know you like to torture people, but you really don't need to go there because I already feel like shit about it, okay? I already know I don't quite fit in with the rest of them, and I know they love me and don't get me wrong, I love them too, but I just really want to live a normal life unlike them. And when they find out that we lost Red, I'm going to be in so much trouble and then receive a whole round of ashamed sighs and disappointed looks. Puck, seriously, just shut up!" Sabrina whisper yelled, feeling those damned tears just waiting to be set free. She couldn't even look Puck in the eyes in case he saw them. She couldn't have that. Instead, the blonde stared down at the mud infested ground, with random twigs lying about everywhere.

All Sabrina heard afterwards was Puck sigh, and out of the corner of my eye, I see his tense shoulders suddenly droop and a hand reach up to brush through his scraggy strands of dirty blonde hair. He had deflated and all traces of fury or hatred had fleeted away from him and now all he felt was a sense of authority over the Grimm, like he had to protect her because she was just too helpless to do it herself.

Well, she _was_ helpless to him.

He had never felt this way before but he had never seen her looking so vulnerable before. Sabrina mattered to him, so he obviously felt sympathy (which was clearly _extremely _rare for him) for her. He shouldn't have brought it up and now he felt especially guilty of his words, regretting them when thinking everything over in his head, no matter how much it pained for him to think; it just wasn't something he _did_.

Yet, for her, he couldn't help it. Why did she confuse him so?

He stepped forward, "Sabrina…" he breathed, reaching out to place a hand on her arm. Sabrina flinched at his movement and automatically stepped to the side to avoid it. She shook her head and rubbed her right arm, awkwardly, still not meeting his pitying gaze.

Oh, how Sabrina loathed those gazes. As if she really needed them anyway, everyone had family problems and it wasn't as if her own were that major. Sometimes she could just over-exaggerate things.

Anyway, why was Puck acting this way? He wasn't normally like this and he knew her story well enough. It was too odd for the girl and she was so confused, her mind a muddle of thoughts and feelings. She just wanted to break down and let it all out but obviously that's not something she could easily do. Sabrina was not one to show her emotions and simply kept them hidden behind a mask. It wasn't a mask as such, Sabrina was simply who she was and wasn't afraid to show it, it just came to expressing her emotions that she had trouble with.

And right now, she doubted she could survive with Puck for much longer.

She needed to get away but she had a mission to complete and unfortunately, she was unable to complete it alone.

"Sabrina… listen…" Puck trailed off, gesturing wildly, but unable to string together a suitable sentence other than '_ha, no one messes with the Trickster King'_ although in these circumstances, he didn't think it would really help… at all…

"Just don't." she sniffed, forcing herself to snap out of this little daze she was stuck in. It was stupid and making her seem like an idiot. One thing Sabrina Grimm was _not_ was an idiot. Puck took a step towards the blonde, ignoring her last two words.

"Sabrina?" he said again, lifting up a finger to tilt her head towards him. Her blue eyes that usually shone with that, somewhat, mischievous glow was replaced with a teary-eyed gaze. Puck smiled down at her reassuringly. She shook her head again and placed her hands on his chest to push him away, but before she could, he had pulled her into a tight hug. Sabrina's eyes widened in shock and surprise, her arms pressed up against his body and even in the cold, blistering wind, she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She struggled against his unbreakable grip, pounding his stomach with whatever force she had left, but when realizing there was no use, she simply fell against him. For the first time, Sabrina let him hold her and squeeze her gently and she pressed her eyes closed tightly, and a small tear- barely noticeable- escaped from the corner. She sniffed and looked up to find Puck's bright green eyes staring down at her. His eyes flickered between her eyes to her lips, which Sabrina was now biting as she was lost in his strong gaze. He leaned in slightly until Sabrina could feel his hot breath against her face and her eyes subconsciously fluttered closed.

Her insides felt warm and fluttery but why? It was so suspicious and rare yet… she liked it. She liked feeling safe in the fairy boy's arms. She knew he cared and even though it was simply out of pity, she liked the hug too.

Time seemed to slow down as their faces edged closer together. A small voice in both their heads kept on chattering away, asking them what on earth they were doing and trying to convince them to stop before they would regret it, but they ignored the sound. They did what felt right and even though this was so wrong, they felt the need to continue what was abruptly stopped that day in the Hudson River.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" came a sudden, ground-shaking and stomach flipping, high-pitched screech from further off into the forest. The teenagers sprung apart, awkward and guilty-eyed, and madly searched the trees and darkness for a source of the sound. Birds leapt from their trees and swam away through the midnight sky. Everything fell silent and even the wind stopped, the ear-piercing scream silencing all and letting the inhabitants of the town know danger was coming.

Sabrina and Puck forgot all about the nearly-kiss from earlier on and shared a worried look. Both of their hearts were thumping around in their chests and their minds were going crazy trying to comprehend the situation.

They were so blind to everything around them that they forgot all about why they were out on this chilling night in a dead forest in the first place. Puck grabbed the girls arm and leaped into the air, his pink wings immediately sprouting and beating heavily as he fought against the currents of the wind and towards where the shout for help came from.

They were led adrift to a part of the woods they had never visited before, let alone seen. A place where shadows crept around, destroying everything that came near and deadly creatures lay in wait for their prey. They each took deep breaths and flew to the heart of the deep woodland. No scruple they were bound to get lost in this unvisited part of Ferry-Port Landing. It looked so creepy and eerie from above.

Something was waiting for them there… something dangerous and wild.

The pair landed in a clearing, madly scanning the area for any sign of life or movement. There was none; everything was dead here or wilting away.

Just then, a bright ripped piece of fabric caught Sabrina's eyes and she daintily edged over to it, tenderly picking it up, not wanting to disrupt the stillness of the air. She knew just from looking at the vibrant red colour and feeling the soft silk of the material that it was Red's. Soon after, she tracked down some small footprints, clearly belonging to that off a child. Sabrina turned and waved Puck over with a wave of her hand, before holding a finger to her lips and signalling for him to try to not make a noise.

They crept further into the forest, dodging distorted branches that clung to their every fibre of being, hoping to trap them in its cold, stone-like arms.

After ten minutes of travelling, they came to another clearing… but this one… _so_ different in comparison to the one they arrived in.

Sabrina knew that the very idea of everafters was extremely far-fetched, but it was true and she came to terms with it- but this seemed so impossible, so out-of-reach and _such_ a myth that it shouldn't be here at this very moment standing in front of her.

Not just one, but several and each one holding her into a blinding awe that stilled her senses and left her drained of emotion so that she was simply looking around.

They were beautiful but Sabrina knew not to be messed with.

She had seen them before but she had too much of a rush of adrenaline to actually realize that there they were, standing in front of her and probably wanting to eat her. She couldn't fully comprehend the moment but she knew that she was a little more than scared.

Her heart was beating and she wondered if maybe, just maybe, Red had come by here. And if so, there wasn't a very likely chance that the small child was still breathing, even in her deranged state which made it hard for her to breathe in the first place.

One thing was for sure, dragons _weren't_ to be messed with.

Ever.

**Yay, another chapter done and I hope it was good enough. Remember to follow me on twitter ( EvaRutherford), comment, follow and favourite :D bye xxx**


End file.
